Queendom Hearts
by SailorMewDestiny
Summary: Set after all the Kingdom Hearts games, the key to surviaval is weakening. Only the keys to the new universe and the Goddess of Destiny can help them now.Who is the Goddess of Destiny? Who are keys to the new universe? Will everyone's lives be saved? Note: One more thing; Sora (female), Tora, Dora-chan, Avion the Hawk, Mitsuki D. Yumi, Vanity, and the rest of my OCs are mine.
1. Chapter 1 The Adventure begins!

**WARNING: This is a jukbox musical story. Not all characters are mine.**

**Yuko Ichihara: If they were, the couples SailorMewDestiny loves would be canon.**

**Mokona: Only the author's OCs are hers and her big sister's.**

**Me: Well said, you two. And if you don't like it, get out!**

"I've been told these strange prophesies lately. Are...any of them true or not?" That's what I thought about the stories that my big brother and the village elder tell me. My name is Sora. I'm named after my big brother who is 2 years older than me. I lived with him and my sisters on Destiny Islands. Tora is my older sister by 3 years, and Dora is the youngest by 2 years. I'm the second youngest, so I'm 16. But what am I talking about that stuff for? Let me tell you about this dream I had.

It all started when I was at the beach. I was standing at the shore, soaking my feet. Just then, a giant black hole appeared in the water, and it was coming towards me. Desperate to get away, I tried to move my feet. But for some reason, they were stuck to the ground. The huge thing swallowed me up, and then everything went dark.

I fell for what felt like hours, and then landed on something. I opened my eyes, and then birds began to fly away all of a sudden. I turned to look at them fly away, and then looked down at what I was standing. I was standing on a stained-glass design of pure beauty. It had a picture of a jester who wore a purple jester hat. Next to him was a jester with a red jester hat on his head. Around them was a pattern of octopi who spat out rings, stars, and snow. Between the two of them stood an owl dressed in a suit and spectacles.  
Just then, three pedestals appeared on each of their faces. Each of them had a different weapon. The first, a sword, the second, a staff, and the third, a shield. Hmmm, I thought, I think I'll pick... I then ran to one of the pedestals, and grabbed the sword which disappeared into my grasp. I gave up the staff, knowing that I'd learn a lot more on the way including magic. Just as I did this, I heard a rumbling noise. The stain glass floor shattered, and I started to fall. I thought I'd die, but then a hand that wore black gloves that covered the palm appeared, reached down, and grabbed my hand.  
"Don't be afraid," a voice said to me. "You posses the strongest weapon of all." As he spoke, a Keyblade appeared in my hands. The Keyblade handle was skull-shaped and black, the keychain was emerald-colored, and the rest of it was pure sapphire. The hand lost its grip, and I fell.

I then landed on a stain glass floor that was designed in the style of 'The Phantom of the Opera'. It depicted a silhouette of Erik giving a rose to a 16 year old silhouette of a girl. I was just about to touch it, when I heard that rumbling again. I turned around just in time, to see a giant black monster drop down in front of me. Clutching onto my Keyblade, I charged at it, dodging its attacks and planning when to attack it along the way. I was about to deliver the final blow, when a black hole appeared underneath my feet. I was immediately sucked into it, calling out for help.

I woke up with a start. I looked around, and spread open my right hand. Keyblade, I thought, very dazed. I then stretched my arms, yawned, and got out of bed. As I got dressed, I sang a bit of a song that Mom used to sing to me when I was a kid, to myself. After fixing my hair, and putting on my indigo newsboy hat, I ran downstairs.

When I got to the kitchen, my little sister Dora and my big brother Sora were there, but not Tora. She had gone shopping for groceries that day.  
"Good morning," I said to them, as I sat down.  
"Good morning," Dora said to me. Sora, my big brother, said "good morning" to me as he gave me a little noogie. We talked over hot chocolate and cookies about recent dreams that I've been having lately ever since big brother, his girlfriend Kairi, and his friend Riku came back from their adventure, for a few hours.

Just as I was going to tell them my latest dream, the windows burst open, and a wind came blowing. A storm? At a time like this? Man, I hate that! Anyway, ninja monsters bearing a strange looking heart-shaped symbol appeared, and came towards us.  
"Don't be afraid," the voice from my dream rang out, "You posses the strongest weapon of all." Then my Keyblade appeared in my hands, and I prepared to fight. But something felt wrong. I turned around just in time to see my brother and my little sister frozen along with time. I turned back to the monsters, and then they charged at me. I quickly dodged their attacks, but one managed to hit my right knee. I didn't notice the wound while I was fighting. After delievering the final blow, the storm crashed into our house. I grabbed onto the chair I was sitting in, and held on tight to it, but it was too late. My fingers slipped, and I was sucked into the portal. I then completely blacked out.

I opened my eyes, and found myself in a bed. "Where am I?" I said to myself as I got up. I looked around, and saw I that I was in a tree of some sort. Just as I got out of bed, the door opened. In stepped a beautiful fairy dressed in flowing robes with a snowflake white, and her hair, which was the color of harvest corn, was pinned in a regal bun on her head, which bobbed regally as she walked. Another fairy was with her. However, this fairy was tall and lanky, with messy red hair. He was dressed all in green, and he looked like he wore glasses.  
I quickly bowed down to the regal fairy and said, "Your majesty, I beg your forgiveness for coming to this world. It isn't my fault. I was whisked away from my home country by a storm."  
"You don't have to apologize," she said to me, "I knew Vidia's strong wind would blow something here."  
"Vidia, who's she?" I asked, scratching my head.  
"Pardon me, your majesty," Four-Eyes said to her, "but I don't think she's from around here."  
"You got that right," I said. I then looked into my hands, and saw that my Keyblade had disappeared in my sleep. That's strange, I thought, I could've sworn I had the Keyblade when I got whisked away. It suddenly reappeared in my hands.  
"There it is," I whispered quietly so the two of them wouldn't hear. But alas! Four-Eyes heard me.  
"I heard that," he said to me, "You're just like Tinkerbell."  
"Watch what you say, Four-Eyes," I said, "You're talking to another Keyblade master."  
And that's when another fairy flew in. She was in a green dress, wore green shoes with white pom-poms on them, and her blond hair was in a bun like the queen's.  
"You guys talking about Sora?" she asked.  
"That's my name. Don't wear it out," I said to her. There was a moment of silence and then I added, "I'm named after my big brother. He used to tell stories about his adventures to me and my sisters."  
Just then, the wind blew all around the four of us. A familiar voice sang in the wind.  
"I hear my mother in the wind," I said.  
"Yes. What is she telling you?" the regal fairy asked me.  
"I don't understand."  
My mother's voice sang in the wind a song that went like this; "Que que na-tora, you will understand. Listen with your heart, you will understand. Let it break upon you like a wave upon the sand."  
"It's saying something will be coming," I said, "Strange birds?"  
I then climbed up the tree as my mother's voice sang the last part of the song; "Listen with your heart, you will understand."  
I then reached the top, and the wind blew very gently through my short brown hair.  
"What do you see up there?" Four-Eyes called out to me.  
"Birds," I said, making out the two figures looking for something in the forest, "Strange birds."

Normal POV

Meanwhile, in Disney Castle, King Mickey stared out at the window and sighed.  
He then turned away from the window and said to two of his subjects, "Panchito, Jose, the time has come. We have found the key to survival long ago, but it has grown weak. Only the keys to creating a new world can help us now. Find them."  
"With duty and desire we follow you, your majesty," Jose said, preparing his staff.  
"Now then," Panchito said after putting his pistols in his pockets and preparing his staff as well, "where do we start looking for them?"  
"Look around for one above Never Land, and if you can't find her, find Leon in Radiant Garden. I'm sure he'll help," King Mickey told them. Panchito and Jose bowed respectfully to the king, and headed off to the Gummi Ship that Chip and Dale had prepared for their journey. King Mickey turned back to the window. The time has finally arrived, he thought, but I didn't know that it would come to this. Please hurry...Sora, Kairi, Riku.

It felt like they were flying for hours, at least, until they were flying over Never Land.  
"Any sign of one of the keys?" Jose asked Chip and Dale.  
"No, I don't see her," said Chip.  
"Let's try Radiant Garden. Leon could help," Dale said, and then they flew off.

Back to Miss Sora's POV

Apparently the strange birds have flown away, because they had gotten smaller until they were no longer able to be seen.  
"They're...gone," I said.  
"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be with the tinker fairies?" a voice asked me. I turned to the sound to see a fairy with jet black hair and tattered wings, looking at where I was looking at.  
"What are you talking about? I come from Destiny Islands, not from Pixie Hollow." I said to her, "so I'm not a tinker fairy."  
"How do you know about Pixie Hollow?"  
"Because my big brother Sora told me about Never Land, and because he's been there." I said, and I covered my mouth, but alas! It was too late to prevent it.  
"So it is you," she said, "You're one of his sisters."  
I nodded. Just then, Tinker Bell flew in along with Four-Eyes and her Royal Highness.  
"Ah, Vidia, I've been looking for you," Her Majesty said.  
Vidia's face blushed a deep crimson red. "Um, Queen Clarion," Vidia said, "What do you want with me?"  
"I want you and Tinker Bell to go with Sora to Radiant Garden," Queen Clarion said to her.  
"Why me? Why not Bobble?"  
"Bobble? That's your name?" I asked, turning to Four-Eyes.  
He nodded. I turned to Clarion, who had opened a portal, and assembled Tinker Bell and Vidia near each side of me.  
"You will find many people who will help you along your journey. You meet the first two through that portal." she said to the three of us. I waved "goodbye" to Pixie Hollow.  
"But, your highness, who are these two people?" I asked after Tinker Bell and Vidia flew in, and after I turned to her.  
"Just go to Radiant Garden." Queen Clarion said reassuringly. I then turned to the portal, stepped in, and disappeared from Pixie Hollow, Never Land.

The portal opened to a completely different city. Tinker Bell and Vidia now settled on both of my shoulders because they had gotten smaller during the trip. Just as we stepped out of the portal, more Black Ninja Heartless appeared. I attacked like crazy, limping a little because of the wound on my knee from my previous battle. I panted heavily, exhausted. But then more appeared.  
"There's too many," Vidia said, desperation in her voice.  
"I can handle them," I said, but then the wound in my knee felt really painful, and it made me get down on my left knee. I suddenly heard voices from up above me.  
"Whew, there's too many of them," one said, "But we have to fight."  
I stood up, and then charged at the Heartless. I slashed my Keyblade at them, and they disappeared. But then, I heard "Look out!" from above me. I tried to get out of the way, but the figures to whom their voices belong to, landed on top of me. I tried to get up, but my right knee was hurting.  
I groaned, "Ow..." while I was doing this.  
"THE KEY!" they both shouted in delight.  
As I turned around, I said, "What are you talking about? I'm not-" and then I stopped. The three of us stared at each other, and the green one and I blushed.  
"Oh, terribly sorry, senorita," he said as he and his friend got off of me. I then stood up, and dusted myself off. After that was done, I ran away, my face still red.  
"No, wait. Please," one of them called out to me, but I ignored them, and continued running.

I ran through the many crowds that were walking around the city, and I also ran past many different shops. I soon reached the forest. But by then, my legs grew tired from running so fast. I got down on my left knee to spare my right knee the pain, and collapsed on the ground, laying on my back.  
I sighed. What the heck was that about? I thought. "Hey Tink, Vids," I said, "what do you think was going on?" But there was no response from either of them for they had gotten pretty dizzy from the mad running that I did. Oh well, I thought, I guess I'll find out later. I then stretched my arms, yawned, and fell asleep.

Some time later, I heard the gentle wind blow. I then slowly opened my eyes to the sound of attacks and the gentle wind. I turned to it, got up, dusted myself off, and prepared my Keyblade. I then marched over to the crime scene for the sake of the wound on my right knee, which was still fresh and still there.

When I got there, I saw those two figures again along with the Gull Wing trio, Leon, and Yuffie. They were fighting some kind of a giant monster. I wanted to just stand where I was and watch, but I soon heard the gentle breeze sing. As I parted one side of my short dark chocolate-colored hair, I closed my eyes, and listened to my mother's voice in the wind, which sang once again; "Listen with your heart, you will understand." I stepped out onto the field, and aimed my Keyblade at the monster. Using my inner eye, I looked carefully at where I was aiming, and threw my Keyblade as hard as I could. "Let it break upon you like a wave upon the sand." I heard my mother sing.  
Leon then turned to me and said, "There you are."  
"Listen with you heart, you will understand." my mother's voice sang.  
I then opened my eyes and said, "Sorry I'm late. I needed to think."

"So let me get this straight," I said to Leon, "These two were sent here to look for me?"  
Leon nodded.  
"Yeah, um, one question, Leon."  
"Ask away."  
"How can I travel to different worlds when I don't have a ship?"  
There was a moment of silence, and then Rikku said, pointing to the figures I met as she spoke, "Why don't you go with them? Maybe they'll help you."  
"I don't see a downside," the figures and I said together.  
I then turned to them and said, "I didn't catch your names."  
"Jose Carioca," the green figure said as he stuck his right gloved hand out.  
"The name's Panchito," the second figure said as he placed his gloved hand on top of Jose's.  
"I'm Sora," I said. I then placed my right hand down and said, "I'll go with you guys."  
Just as I turned to go, Vidia, now not so dizzy along with Tinker Bell said, "Aren't you forgetting something?"  
I shook my head "no", and then looked at my wound. It still looked a bit bad. I was then about to sheepishly attempt to bandage it when "Heal." was heard. The wound disappeared. I turned to Jose, who was holding up his staff. "Thanks," I said. We then set off.


	2. Chapter 2 Notre Dame

We had just left Radiant Garden. I was too busy staring out the window of our Gummi Ship, humming a little tune that my mother used to sing to me and my brother and sisters before she died. The reason why I was humming it was because I didn't know the words. I very soon dozed off, and began to dream.

I opened my eyes to find myself in front of large red curtains. I soon heard a voice sing the tune that my mother sang. I could finally make out the words; "Morning in Paris the city awakes to the bells of Notre Dame. The fisherman fishes, the baker man bakes to the bells of Notre Dame. To the big bells as loud as the thunder, to the little bells soft as a psalm. And some say the soul of the city's the toll of the bells, the bells of Notre Dame." I then heard bells for a moment, and then the curtains parted away to reveal a scene. "Dark was the night when our tale was begun on the docks near Notre Dame." the voice sang, telling the story while doing this. As it was doing this, the story went into motion. "Four frightened gypsies slid silently under the docks near Notre Dame. But a trap had been laid for the gypsies, and they gazed up in fear and alarm at a figure whose clutches were iron as much as the bells, the bells of Notre Dame."  
"Who is this figure?" I asked.  
"Judge Claude Frollo," the voice sang, "longed to purge the world of vice and sin. And he saw corruption everywhere, except within."  
Frollo then tried to take the bundle that the gypsy woman held in her hands, but she ran off quickly. She later reached the church Notre Dame, and, pounding on the door, cried, "Sanctuary, please give us sanctuary!" Frollo caught up with her, and snatched up the bundle, killing the gypsy woman. I soon heard crying from it.  
"A baby?" Frollo and I both said. Then, Frollo saw his face and gasped, "A monster!" He then went over to a well, and prepared to drop the child into it.  
"Stop!" cried the archdeacon who had just arrived.  
"This is an unholy demon. I'm sending it back to Hell where it belongs."  
The archdeacon and I sang together as Frollo said that he was guiltless, the gypsy woman ran, he pursued, and that his conscience was clear, "See there the innocent blood you have spilt on the steps of Notre Dame. Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt on the steps of Notre Dame. You can lie to yourself and your minions. You can claim that you haven't a qualm. But you never can run from, nor hide what you've done from the eyes, the very eyes of Notre Dame."  
The voice then resumed its tale; "And for one time in his life of power and control, Frollo felt a twinge of fear for his immortal soul."  
"What must I do?" Frollo asked the archdeacon.  
"Care for the child, and raise it as your own," the archdeacon said, as he carried the gypsy woman inside.  
There is a moment of silence, and then Frollo said, "Very well. But let him live with you in your church."  
"But where?"  
"Anywhere," Frollo said, and then he sang; "Just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see."  
"The bell tower perhaps," he added, "And who knows? Our lord works in mysterious ways." He then sang; "Even this foul creature may yet prove one day to be of use to me."  
"Sora," Panchito called out to me, and then a light flashed.

I woke up with a start. "Yes, what is it?" I asked.  
"We're heading for Notre Dame," Panchito said to me.  
"Okay," I said. I then repeated the last words to myself; "And Frollo gave the child a cruel name. A name that means 'half-formed', Quasimodo." I then sang to myself; "Now here is a riddle to guess if you can sing the bells of Notre Dame. Who is the monster, and who is the man? Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells. Bells of Notre Dame." We then headed for Notre Dame.

We landed gently down in the streets of Paris, and standing there in all of its glory was Notre Dame. I would've gazed at it for hours if Harlequin Heartless didn't show up. We had to fight them. Just as we finished fighting them, I heard bells ringing, and turned back to Notre Dame. What I saw up there surprised me. I saw Quasimodo, fully grown, ringing those bells with his gargoyle friends Hugo, Victor, and Laverne.  
But just then, Panchito called out, "Sora!" and I snapped out of it.  
"Yes, what is it, Panchito?" I asked him.  
He then threw a silky blue dress at me. "Put this on," he said. Quizzically, I looked at him. "We have to disguise ourselves, don't we?" I understood now. I simply nodded.

Later that day, I stood between the streets and Notre Dame in the blue dress I was wearing. Vidia gave Panchito the signal, and he started playing his guitar while Jose set to work on his flute. I then got to work on my tambourine as I started to dance. For some strange reason, I soon heard a violin playing in the distance, giving our song a passionate effect. When we had finished, our audience applauded, and gave us money.  
"Thank you kindly, but we just needed to make you smile," I said modestly to the children. The children smiled, and then they left. The five of us sighed, and turned to head back to Notre Dame, only to find someone staring right at us.  
"Bonjour mes amis. Hello my friends," he said to us. His little puppet friend added, "How do you do?"  
"Tres bien, merci," I said to them, "Vous appellez-vous?"  
Tinker Bell then tapped on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "I didn't know that you spoke French."  
"I only know a little," I said to her.  
Our friend did a back flip in the air and said to us, "I am Clopin, king of gypsies, and master of revelry."  
"Pleased to meet you," Tinker Bell said, shaking the puppet's hand and introducing herself along with Vidia.  
"I'm Sora," I said to Clopin.  
"Jose Carioca," Jose said bowing respectfully.  
"Nice to meet you, Clopin. I'm Panchito," Panchito replied.  
Just then, we heard a horse neighing in the distance.  
"Was that...Frollo?" I asked.  
"Hurry, we must leave," Clopin replied, seizing my hand. "Follow me,"  
"Of course," I said.

As we ran, Clopin said, "That was Frollo. When he's around, there's a good chance someone is in trouble, and not the kind that deserves justice."  
"He's really scary," the Clopin puppet said, hiding his eyes.  
"Say, aren't you the one who was playing the violin?" I asked Clopin.  
"But of course," he said to me, "You three were very good." We then continued running in silence for a few moments.  
I, along with Jose, then asked, "Where are you taking us?" We then both blushed bright red.  
"You'll see, my friends," Clopin said, smiling at us.

We kept running for hours until we ended up right back where we started.  
"Hey," I said, clearly irritated, "you clearly took us around in a circle." But there was no response. Clopin and Mini-Clopin had disappeared along with Panchito and Jose, leaving me all alone. (I decided to call Clopin's puppet Mini-Clopin. Originally I wanted to call him Mini-Me but-no way! Austin powers can keep that nickname.) I sat down on the cathedral steps, put my head in my hands, and sighed. I suddenly felt a tug on my dress, and looked down. There was a small goat with one gold earring on its ear, with its teeth tugging at my dress.  
"Where did you come from?" I asked. The goat said nothing, well, except the word "Baaa." Guess it doesn't speak my language, I thought. The goat then let go of my dress, and I stood up. As it trotted away, I followed close behind.

I kept running after it, until it disappeared into a purple tent. I was hesitant to just barge in, but when I heard footsteps, I quickly ran inside. Not much was different inside the tent. The goat was there, along with a wooden stool, which had four outfits laid out for me. Attached to them was a note. The note said; "I see Djali lead you here. If you want to blend in and get away from Frollo's guards, you're going to have to wear a better outfit than that. When you're done, come find me and your friends in a red tent. -Esmeralda" I smiled, and reminded myself to thank Esmeralda later. I put on the first outfit in the pile, which was a sunrise-colored dress that bared my shoulders.  
I then turned to Djali and asked, "What do you think? Too simple?" Djali nodded.  
"Guess this outfit's out of the question," I said. After putting on the next outfit, which was a white blouse that also bared the shoulders, but had a orange corset to go with it, and a green skirt to go with it. Too bright, I thought as I looked in the mirror. I slipped into the next one, which had a red bra and bottom and yellow shoes. It also had a pink veil. Whoa, I thought as I looked in the mirror again, I look more like a slave dancer girl than a gypsy. I slipped on the final outfit, and looked in the mirror. This outfit had a black and purple striped top with a blue part that bared little cleavage (for the sake of modesty). The blue parts between the upper arm and forearm had silver polka dots on them. The top bared my midriff pretty well. The skirt was absolutely stunning. It was blue and it trailed from behind. It also had two golden belts on it, one had purple stripes and the other had silver polka dots. Below the skirt was a pair of tights, which were striped in a pattern of black and pink. I also wore a pair of black shiny boots.  
I twirled around a bit and then said, "Djali, this is the one." Djali bleated in agreement. After slipping on a black and red striped mask and putting my indigo newsboy hat away for a silver tiara, I smiled. Djali soon ran out of the tent, and I followed after him.

As Djali and I were looking around the fairgrounds for the red tent, I turned back around to the cathedral just in time to see a silhouette of a hunchback get ready for something. Was that Quasimodo?, I thought. Just then, I suddenly heard a noise. I turned to it, and quickly prepared my Keyblade. A black hole appeared, and Heartless that were dressed in purple outfits of jesters, appeared in front of me. Djali bleated out for me to get to him.  
"I'm coming," I called out. I slashed the Heartless, and they disappeared. I quickly ran towards Djali.  
"What is it, Djali?" I asked him. Djali turned to a red tent right in front of us.  
"Oh, I see," I said, and then I turned to Djali and added, "Well, we might as well get in."  
Just after Djali went inside the tent, I heard someone call out, "Make way for the captain!" I shook it off, thinking that were talking about someone else. Just then, a new Keyblade appeared in my hands. It was blue, had white wings, and was angel-themed. I smiled and murmured to myself even though I didn't know why I said it, "Heaven's Bells..." Djali soon bleated again.  
"All right, all right, I'm coming," I called out, and then I went inside.

When I got inside, there was Clopin, Panchito, Mini-Clopin, and Jose, waiting for me along with a black-haired girl who had emerald-colored eyes and tanned skin. Jose's face blushed a little red like Panchito. He's hiding something, I could tell by his eyes.  
"My friend, how come your face is all red?" Clopin asked him.  
"Huh? Oh, i-i-it's nothing, really," Jose replied.  
"Oh I see," Clopin replied. "Denial," he and Mini-Clopin whispered together. I giggled.  
"I see you met Djali already," the girl said to me. I turned to her and nodded.  
"He's yours, I presume?" I asked.  
"Yes. I'm Esmeralda, and you are?"  
"Sora."  
"Sora, I see." Esmeralda looked at my outfit and added, "Good choice. I like the way it looks on you."  
"Thanks, Esmeralda," I replied. Maybe that's why Jose was blushing, I thought. Just then, music started up.  
"I better get ready, considering you're already ready for the show," Esmeralda replied, and she went out of the tent to go get changed.  
"The show?" I asked, turning to Clopin.  
"Oh that. You and Esmeralda are going to dance together," Clopin replied, "I already told her that."  
"That so? Hmmm, this could be fun. I'll give it a shot." I said.  
"All right then, everyone. Let's go."  
"I never danced at a gypsy festival before," I said to Clopin. "I'm a little nervous."  
"You'll do fine," Mini-Clopin replied. "Just watch what Esmeralda does, it's easy."  
"Easy for you to say," Vidia replied, "You don't have to do it." Mini-Clopin just gave her a raspberry.  
"Hey guys, it'll be show time soon," Panchito called out.  
The three gentlemen left, leaving me, Tinker Bell and Vidia alone.

Outside the tent, I heard people smiling and singing a simple song. I could then hear Clopin strike up the band. "Once a year, we throw a party here in town. Once a year, we turn all Paris upside down." I heard Clopin sing. The rest I couldn't make out because of the crowd screaming "Topsy Turvy!" all the while. Just then, something tore at the curtain. I shifted quickly in front of Esmeralda.  
"Excuse us," I replied to the figure who had done it, by accident of course.  
"I-I didn't mean to. I-I-I'm sorry," he replied.  
"You're not hurt are you, Quasimodo?" I asked, knowing by the hunched back he had.  
"How did you know my name?" he asked me.  
"Word gets around," I said, but it was a half-truth. I heard of him from the dream I had before I came here. I then looked at him.  
"There," I replied when I saw no pain on him, "See? No harm done."  
"Please try to be a little more careful next time, okay?" Esmeralda added as we showed Quasimodo the door.  
"I-I-I-I-I-I-I will," Quasimodo replied as he stepped out of the tent.  
"By the way, nice cloak," I added as I closed the tent flap.

Some time later, after Esmeralda and I finished our dance, I spotted Jester Heartless and fought them with my new Keyblade. Just then, I heard Quasimodo's voice and rushed over to where he was. There, up on the stage, I found him and Esmeralda.  
"Don't be afraid," we both said after I had gotten to where Esmeralda was, "We're sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen."  
"You two," I heard someone call out. I quickly turned to an man who was wearing a black dress.  
"Get down at once."  
"Yes, your Honor," Esmeralda said.  
"Just as soon as we free this poor soul," I added.  
"I forbid it!" the man called out, but he was too late for both Esmeralda and I cut the rope in two, thus setting Quasimodo free.  
"How dare you defy me!"  
"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people!"  
"You oughta be ashamed of yourself. You speak of justice and yet you abandon those who need it the most."  
"Silence!"  
"JUSTICE!" Esmeralda and I shouted together.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, it appears we've crowned the wrong fool," I said to the crowd. I then took off the crown Quasimodo was wearing and added, "The only fool we see is you!" I then tossed it over. Djali gave a raspberry to the old man, and the crown landed in front of the spot where he sat.

The man turned to a young man clothed in gold and said to him, "Captain Phoebus, arrest them." The next thing we knew, guards and Soldier Heartless completely surrounded me and Esmeralda.  
"Let's see," I said as my new Keyblade appeared in my hands. Esmeralda and I then counted.  
"So there's 20 of you, and 2 of us," we said after we finished counting, "Oh what are two poor girls to do?" We fake cried and fake sneezed into the kerchief that Esmeralda had in her hands.  
Just as we disappeared, I scarcely heard the crap dress-wearing geezer say, "Witchcraft."

"HEY BOYS, OVER HEEEERE!" I called out to them. We then had this huge chase. We were carried by the crowd, literally while 2 stooges landed-splat!-on the ground. We even rolled on a old man's cage, and we even fought them. OMG, the audience was rooting with laughter and cheers.  
"We're just warmin' up," I called out, "For our final act..." I then ran up the rooftop of a nearby house, jumped into the air, did a few aerial tricks, and defeated some Heartless as I descended down and landed on my feet to where Esmeralda was. She then conjured up a cloak and we both disappeared. It then began to rain, and everyone had to go back indoors including old dress geezer and poor Quasimodo. Esmeralda and I, in disguise, quickly followed.

Far beneath the worlds, 3 people were watching them through the Magic Mirror. And apparently they were amused.  
"Hmmm, interesting." one of them, a female, said softly. "If Frollo fails, I'm sure the girl will win."  
With a smirk on her face, she and her two friends turned away from the mirror to Ares who was arguing with Maleficent about Sora being of use to them.  
"But the girl is a problem," Clockwerk put in, "She connected 3 of the worlds together so far."  
"If she keeps this up, destroys Frollo, and finds the Crown of Destiny before you do, you know what will happen, don't you, Maleficent?" Ares asked.  
Maleficent nodded solemnly, "Yes, I know what would happen. That I learned from my last encounter."

Normal POV, meanwhile...

Sora opened his eyes. He found himself lying on cold ground. He got up and dusted himself off.  
"W-Where am I?" he replied, looking around. He tried calling Tora, Dora, Sora (female), Riku, and Kairi's names, but the answer was always the same; nothing. Just then, the wind blew hardly, and a green blur zipped past Sora, knocking him off his feet.  
"HEY, WATCH IT!" Sora shouted angrily at it. Apparently the green blur heard him because he then screeched to a stop. Sora now got a better look at him. He wore a black jacket with flames on it, red sunglasses, and boots. He also had sapphire-colored eyes and green quills.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, apparently confused.  
Sora slapped his forehead. This is gonna be a long day, he thought as he prepared to explain the situation to him.

Meanwhile, Jiminy Cricket along with Donald and Goofy stared out the window.  
"I wonder," Donald sighed, "Will those two be all right?"  
"Don't worry Donald," Jiminy Cricket said to him, "I'm sure they will."  
"Do you really think so, Jiminy?"  
"Trust me."

Getting back to Miss Sora

After we entered the cathedral, we took off our disguises. At first, it looked safe, until Vidia whispered to me in my ear, "I think someone's following us." My Keyblade appeared in my hands as I prepared to turn around. Esmeralda immediately flipped her opponent on the floor, taking the sword out.  
"You," she said to gold man.  
"Easy, easy, I just shaved this morning," he said to her.  
"Oh really?" I chimed in, "You missed a spot."

There was little fighting, but in the end, we won by letting Djali head butt him in the stomach.  
"I take it he's yours?"  
"He doesn't do well with soldiers."  
"Permit me. I'm Phoebus, it means 'sun god'."  
Esmeralda, Djali and I just looked at each other like we weren't interested.  
"Is this an interrogation?" Esmeralda asked.  
"I think it's an introduction," I answered. "You want our names? Fine. I'm Sora."  
"Esmeralda."  
"Beautiful," Phoebus said to us, "Much better than 'Phoebus' anyway."  
We just stood there in silence until the door burst open, and I heard Judge Dress Boy's voice say, "Good work Captain. Now arrest them."  
Djali bleated and quickly hid behind me and Esmeralda.  
"You tricked us," we both whispered to him.  
Phoebus turned to Dress Boy and said, "I'm sorry sir. They've claimed sanctuary. There's nothing we can do."  
Before Dress Boy could do something to us, the archdeacon of the cathedral arrived and said to him, "Frollo, you will not touch them!" He then turned to me and Esmeralda saying, "Don't worry. Minister Frollo learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church."  
As Djali head butted Phoebus, urging him to go, I couldn't help but laugh. After a while, I turned to Esmeralda who had gotten out of Frollo's grip earlier. We turned to a statue of Mary, to the people praying, and then back to the statue. We then started to sing our prayer, which went like this; "I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're even there. I don't know if you would listen to a gypsy's prayer. Yes, I know I'm just an outcast. I shouldn't speak to you. Still, I see your face and wonder, 'Were you once an outcast too?' God, help the outcasts, hungry from birth. Show them the mercy they don't find on Earth. God, help my people. We look to you still. God, help the outcasts, or nobody will."  
The congregation walked past us singing their prayers; "I ask for wealth. I ask for fame. I ask for glory to shine on my name. I ask for love I can possess. I ask for God and his angels to bless me."  
Esmeralda and I then resumed our prayer in song; "I ask for nothing. I can get by. But I know so many less lucky than I. Please help my people, the poor and down trod. I thought we all were the children of God. God, help the outcasts, children of God." We turned to Djali, and then hugged him.

Just then, we heard someone knock over something. We turned around quickly to see someone quickly run back upstairs to somewhere.  
"Wait a minute," I called out, as we followed close behind him, "We want to talk to you." As we continued running, things kept going fast around me. Just then, Jester Heartless appeared in front of us. After fighting them, we followed after Quasimodo.  
"Hey look, he's got friends with them," I heard a voice say from up above us. I was in too much of a hurry to notice. But when we got inside the tower, Quasimodo was nowhere to be seen.  
Where did he go?, I thought to myself, as I looked around for him. All of a sudden, something caught my attention. Esmeralda, Djali and I walked over to see a miniature wooden model of the town and its people. Wow, he's such an artist, I thought, as I examined them curiously. Looks like someone's a busy beaver, I thought. Just then, I heard footsteps, and turned back around to find Panchito and Jose leading young Quasimodo up the stairs saying, "Aw come on. Don't be shy."  
"Panchito! Jose!" I said, and rushed over to them, giving a hug to the both of them.  
"Thank you, both of you, for helping me earlier," Quasimodo said to both me and Esmeralda.  
"I'm sorry if we haven't formerly met. I'm Sora," I said, bowing down respectfully.  
"And I'm Esmeralda," Esmeralda said to him. I suddenly heard Djali bleat in shock, and turned to the three gargoyles.  
"I know you're alive," I whispered to them, so that Esmeralda couldn't hear.  
"Did you make all these things yourself?" Esmeralda and I both asked him.  
Quasimodo nodded, "I made most of them. Why?"  
"Because we think they're very beautiful," Jose and I said together. Esmeralda, Djali, and Panchito nodded in agreement.  
"Hey," I said, turning back around to suddenly see something covered with a cloak. "what's that?" I then lifted the cloth to reveal two wooden figures of the blacksmith and the baker. I smiled, and gave Quasimodo a good gentle pat on the back. Djali stared at the little wooden sheep, and started to eat them.  
"You're very lucky Quasimodo," I said, turning back to him and the others, "You have all this space to live in with the gargoyles-"  
"-and the bells," Quasimodo finished for me. "Would you guys like to see them?"  
"Certainly, wouldn't we, Djali?" Esmeralda and I said, turning to Djali, who ate the wooden figure of the shepherd.  
Quasimodo climbed up the stairs towards the bells as he said, "Follow me. I'll introduce you to them."  
As Panchito, Jose, Esmeralda, Djali, and I climbed up the stairs, Jose said, "I never knew that there were so many bells in Notre Dame."  
"That's little Sophia," Quasimodo said, indicating a medium-sized bell, "and Jean-Marie, Anne-Marie, and Louise-Marie, triplets you know." This he added while indicating 3 bells the size of a 3 feet watermelon.  
"And who's this?" Esmeralda and I both asked, indicating a big bell right in front of us, which was about the size of a humongous pumpkin.  
"Big Marie."  
Esmeralda and I ducked underneath and called out into Big Marie, "HEELLOOOOOO!"  
"She likes you," Quasimodo said, and as he climbed up higher he asked us, "Would you like to see more?"  
"How about it, Djali?" Jose and I both asked, turning to Djali. Djali just made a huge belch, which echoed inside the bell.  
"Cool echo," Panchito and Tinker Bell replied.  
"Oh, brother," Vidia muttered.  
"We'd love to," Jose, Esmeralda, and I said together.  
"Great," Quasimodo said to us, "I've saved the best for last." and he clambered up to the top of Notre Dame. We followed after him, and boy were we surprised. The view was just gorgeous, and it had a beautiful sunset.

We followed after him, and boy were we surprised. The view was just gorgeous, and it had a beautiful sunset.  
"That is so beautiful," I said, "I bet even the greatest wizards got a view as great as this. I could stay up here forever."  
"Me too," Panchito, Jose, and Esmeralda said together.  
"You could you know," Quasimodo said.  
"We couldn't." Jose and I said sadly, turning away, and sitting down on top of the cathedral tower roof. "We have sanctuary, but not freedom."  
"How could a man as cruel as Frollo raise someone like you?" Jose asked Quasimodo.  
"And handle wearing black dresses?" I added underneath my breath.  
"Cruel? Oh no," Quasimodo replied, "he took me in when no one wanted me." He then sat down with us along with Panchito, Djali, and Esmeralda, and added, "I'm a monster, you know."  
"Hmm, give me your hand. I'd like to see it, please." Esmeralda said as she took Quasimodo's hand. I didn't know what she was up to until I heard her say, "A long lifeline." She's reading his palm, I concluded in my mind.  
"I don't see any."  
"Any what?" Quasimodo and I both asked.  
"Monster lines," Esmeralda said. "Now look at us," she added, turning to Quasimodo, "Are we evil?"  
"No!" Quasimodo said, "You're all very kind, and good, and-"  
"And...gypsies." I said, almost giving away our secret, "Perhaps Frollo's wrong about all of us."  
Just then, I heard Hugo say from afar, "What are they saying?" and then Laverne say, "Frollo's nose is long, and he wears a truss." I shook my head, laughing a bit to myself.  
Quasimodo turned to us and said, "You helped me, now I will help you."  
"And so will I," said a voice. We turned around, and a young girl who looked like she was about my age appeared in front of us. She had hair, the color of the most beautiful sunset that we just saw, and her eyes were silver like the moon. The outfit that she wore was a dark blue dress.  
"Pleased to make your acquaintance," she said as she bowed to us respectfully, "My name is Vanity. I can help your friend Sora here get some valuable information. I'm also sorry if I startled you."  
"But how will we get out? Soldiers and Heartless are stationed at every door," Esmeralda said to her.  
Quasimodo turned to her with a smile and said, "We won't use the door. We'll climb down."  
"Come on, Djali," Esmeralda said to Djali, and the goat jumped into her arms. She then tied a piece of cloth around his eyes. Quasimodo asked if she was ready, and she confirmed it. After scooping Esmeralda up, the two of them climbed down.  
"Watch out for Heartless," I called out to them as they climbed down.

Some time later, Vanity and I climbed down. There were Esmeralda, Djali, and Quasimodo waiting for us.  
Esmeralda turned to us and said, "If you ever need sanctuary, this will show you the way." and she gave us a necklace. "When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hands." I hid the necklace in my pocket. Djali bleated a warning, and then he and Esmeralda disappeared.  
"See you later, Quasimodo," I said, and then Vanity and I left. The last thing I saw as I ran off with Vanity towards the Palace of Justice was Quasimodo climbing back up.

Normal POV

Quasimodo returned back up to the top of the bell tower to find Panchito, Jose, Hugo, Victor, and Laverne waiting for him. Victor and Hugo were cheering for him, and Hugo shouted out loud, but not loud enough for the others to hear, "Way to go, lover boy!"  
"I don't think I'm her type," Quasimodo said, as he sat down at his work table.  
As he worked on wooden figures of Esmeralda, Sora, Panchito, and Jose, he sang, "So many times out there, I've watched a happy pair of lovers walking in the night. They had a kind of glow around them, it almost looked like Heaven's Light. I knew I'd never know that warm and loving glow, though I might wish with all my might. No face as hideous as my face was ever meant for Heaven's Light. But suddenly an angel has smiled at me, and kissed my cheek without a trace of fright. I dare to dream that she might even care for me, and as I ring these bells tonight..."  
He finished them, and climbed up the stairs, and started to ring the bells after he sang, "...my cold dark tower seems so bright. I swear it must be Heaven's Light."

Miss Sora's POV

Vanity and I positioned ourselves near the window of Frollo's room, preparing to eavesdrop on what he was up to.  
I heard whispered voices sing, "Confiteor Deo omnipotenti. Beatae Mariae semper Virgini. Beato Michaeli Archangelo, sanctis Apostolis omnibus sanctis."  
It was then that the two of us heard Frollo from inside his room sing, "Beatae Maria, you know I am a righteous man. Of my virtue I am justly proud. Beatae Maria, you know I'm so much purer than the common vulgar weak licentious crowd."  
We peeked in to see him standing in front of a fireplace, singing as he was going a little loopy if you ask me, "Then tell me Maria, why I see her dancing there, why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul. I feel her, I see her, the sun caught in her raven hair is blazing in me out of all control. Like fire, Hellfire, this fire in my skin. This burning desire is turning me to sin."  
Instantly, red ghosts appeared around him singing, "Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa." as Frollo sang, "It's not my fault, I'm not to blame. It is the gypsy girl, the witch who set this flame. It's not my fault, if in God's plan. He made the devil so much stronger than a man." The ghosts disappeared into the fireplace.  
"Protect me Maria. Don't let this siren cast her spell, don't let her fires sear my flesh and bone. Destroy Esmeralda, and let her taste the fires of hell, or else let her be mine and mine alone."  
Shocked, I gasped. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Frollo instantly turned around to a silhouetted figure of a man.  
"Minister Frollo, the gypsy has escaped." the silhouette said, with a distinct British/Brazilian accent.  
"What?" Frollo asked him.  
"She's nowhere in the cathedral, she's gone."  
"But how? I...Never mind. Get out, vampire." he said to the silhouette.  
The silhouette smiled devilishly, fangs suddenly exposed, and left as he chuckled to himself.  
Frollo turned back to the fire and muttered, "I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris."  
And then he sang, "Hellfire, dark fire, now gypsy it's your turn. Choose me or your pyre. Be mine or you will burn."  
I turned to Vanity, and we quickly got the hell out of here.  
Just as we headed towards the cathedral, I heard the last bit of the song from far away, "God have mercy on her. God have mercy on me. ...But she will be mine or she will burn."

I climbed back up to find Panchito and Jose waiting for me, and I also found out that Vanity had disappeared.  
"What's the matter?" Jose asked as he touched my face, "You look as pale as a ghost."  
"Frollo has lust for Esmeralda, and it doesn't sound good from what Vanity and I had heard," I said, and then I made a face to tell them how grossed out about it I was.

Vanity smiled as Sora, Panchito, and Jose laughed together after Sora made her face.  
Her deed done, she turned to the moon and said, "All right, Armand. It's your turn to help her soon."

Let's go see how her big brother is doing...

"Is that so?" the green hedgehog replied as he helped Sora up.  
"Yes, yes it is," Sora said, "I'm Sora. And you are?"  
"I'm-" But before the green hedgehog could answer, a portal appeared, and a voice rang out in Sora (male)'s ears, "Sora..."  
As if in a trance, Sora walked over towards the portal, and instantly disappeared into it.

Just as Sora opened his eyes, he landed-plop!-into the garden of Disney Castle. After standing up and dusting himself off, Sora looked around and then thought, Sora, my dear sister, I hope you're okay.

Getting back to Miss Sora's adventures...

Meanwhile, Frollo's carriage arrived in front of the soldiers and Heartless army.  
"Good morning sir," Phoebus said, saluting Frollo after the door to the carriage opened. Frollo groaned wearily for a moment, and then recovered himself.  
When Phoebus asked him if he was all right, Frollo answered, "I had a little trouble with the fireplace."  
"I see...Your orders, sir?"  
"Find the gypsy girl."  
No one had realized that I, who had decided to find out what was going on, was watching from afar, and heard everything. I quickly got away from the hiding place I was hiding in front of just as the guards arrived, and broke down the door.

I quickly kept on running, and slipped on the cloak that Jose had let me borrow for the day to don my disguise. Just after I got it on, I heard a commotion from the mill, and turned towards it to find Esmeralda and Djali there watching too. She spotted me, and motioned me to come over here.  
As I did so, Frollo came out of the house, locked it, turned to Phoebus and said to him, "Burn it."  
"What?" Phoebus asked.  
"Until it smolders, these people are traitors, and must be made examples of."  
"With all due respect sir, I wasn't trained to hurt the innocent."  
"But you were trained to follow orders."  
As Esmeralda and I watched, still in our disguises, we saw Phoebus extinguish the fire, and we both sighed quietly with relief, until Frollo let the fire on top of the mill, and it started to burn the house. Phoebus then burst inside, and saved the family who was trapped inside it. This happy ending was short-lived however, because all of a sudden Soldier Heartless came down upon Phoebus, and pinned him down.  
"The sentence for insubordination is death," Frollo said to him after he rode his horse towards Phoebus, "Such a pity. You threw away such a promising position in Maleficient's group."  
I gasped mentally. Maleficient?  
"Consider it my highest honor sir," Phoebus said, as he prepared himself to die.  
I turned to Esmeralda who had picked up 2 stones, and gave one to me. I smiled after figuring out what she planned to do. We then aimed our rocks carefully at Frollo's horse, let 'em fly, and bam! The horse reared dumping Frollo onto the ground. Seeing this as his chance, Phoebus broke free, hopped onto Frollo's horse, and prepared to get away.  
"Get him," Frollo said as Archer Heartless started aiming their arrows, "and don't hit my horse."  
One of the arrows suddenly smacked Phoebus, and he fell into the water. Esmeralda and I quickly hid ourselves, waited until Frollo, or Crap dress geezer as I'd like to call him and his army left, and dived into the river. After coming up for air, we quickly pulled Phoebus to safety.

Meanwhile, the city was being burnt to the ground.  
A soldier arrived to Frollo and said, "Sir, we looked everywhere, and there's still no sign of the gypsy girl."  
Frollo turned to the ground and thought, "I had the entire cathedral surrounded, guards and Heartless at every door. There was no way she could've escaped." Unless, he added mentally, turning to the cathedral.

As Laverne, and Victor watched the city burn Laverne said, "Oh, it doesn't look good." as I quietly ascended the stairs to find Panchito and Jose waiting for me.  
"It's hopeless, absolutely hopeless," Victor replied sadly as I took off the cloak.  
"Your cloak, Jose. You'll need it," I said, as I handed it back to him.  
"Keep it," Jose said, placing it back in my hands, "You'll need it a lot more than you think."  
Hesitant, I let Jose place the cloak back on me.  
"You're telling me," we suddenly heard Hugo say, and we turned over to find him playing poker with a bird. As he slammed his cards on the table he added, "I'm losin' to a bird."  
I giggled a little, and then stopped as Victor replied, "Oh but that poor gypsy girl. I'm beginning to fear the worst."  
I walked over to where Hugo, Victor, and Laverne were, along with Panchito and Jose.  
"We know," Laverne and I said together, "but now don't you say anything to upset Quasimodo. He's worried enough already."  
"Yeah, you're right. We better lighten up." Hugo said.  
Victor suddenly shushed us as Quasimodo came down. "Here he comes."  
"Now, just stay calm."  
We did our best to stay calm until Quasimodo asked, "Any sign of her?"  
Victor couldn't hold it in and yelled out, "Oh, it's a lost cause. She could be anywhere, in the stocks, in the dungeon, on the rack-oh god." Then he started to cry.  
"Nice work, Victor," Laverne and I said together.  
"No, he's right," Quasimodo said, "What are we gonna do?"  
"What are you guys talkin' about?" Hugo asked us as he shuffled a deck of cards for a little while, "If I knew Esmeralda, she's three steps ahead of Frollo, and well out of harm's way."  
"Do you really think so?"  
"Hey, when things cool off, she'll be back, you'll see."  
"What makes you so sure?"  
"Because she likes you. We always said you were the cute one" Laverne said to him, ruffling his hair.  
"I thought I was the cute one," Hugo said, his mouth full of bread and cheese (or should I say pain et fromage.)  
"No, you're the fat stupid one with the big mouth."  
"What are you saying exactly?"  
"Take it from us Quasi, you've got nothing to worry about."  
"You heard Laverne. Take it from them." I said.  
"Yeah," Hugo added, "besides, you're irresistible."  
"He's right," Panchito and Victor replied, "Knights in shiny armor certainly aren't her type anyway."  
"And those guys are a dime dozen," Hugo and I said together as we put sausages on black forks and headed for the window, "but you. You're one of a kind. Look..."  
We then started to sing, "Paris, the city of lovers is glowing this evening...*sigh*...True that's because it's on fire, but still there's l'amour."  
After we ate our sausages, I turned to Jose and Panchito.  
The three of us then smiled and resumed the song with Hugo, "Somewhere out there in the night, her heart is also alight, and I know the guy she just might be burning for."  
As we all danced with Victor and Laverne we sang, "A guy like you, she's never known kid. A guy like you a girl does not meet every day. You've got a look that's all your own kid. Could there be two like you? No way. Those other guys that she could dangle all look the same from every boring point of view. You're a surprise from every angle. Mon Dieu above, she's gotta love a guy like you. A guy like you gets extra credit, because it's true you've got a certain something more (You're aces, kid.). You see that face, ya don't forget it. Want something new that's you for sure. We all have gaped at some Adonis, but then we crave a meal more nourishing to chew. And since you're shaped like a croissant is, no question of. She's gotta love a guy like you."  
We suddenly switched to Victor wearing a bowtie, and playing the piano. Laverne and I resumed the song; "Call me a hopeless romantic, but Quasi, I feel it."  
Hugo ran past us, carrying a croissant, with birds chasing after him.  
"She wants you so, any moment she'll walk through that door."  
Hugo then came out in Esmeralda's original outfit as we sang out, "For..."  
As we all bounced around, rang some bells, danced around, and Hugo jumped into Quasimodo's arms we sang, "A guy so swell. A guy like you, with all you bring her. A fool could tell it's why she fell for you-know-who. You'll ring the bell, you're the bell ringer. When she wants "ooh-la-la", and she wants "you-la-la", she will discover guy, you're one heck of a guy. Who wouldn't love a guy like you? (You got a lot, the rest have not. She's gotta love a guy like you.)"

Just then, the door opened. "Quasi? Sora? Quasimodo? Sora?" We heard Esmeralda's voice call out to us.

Just then, the door opened. "Quasi? Sora? Quasimodo? Sora?" We heard Esmeralda's voice call out to us.  
Relieved to see her all right, Quasimodo, Panchito, Jose, and I rushed down the stairs, and gave Esmeralda a hug.  
After a happy reunion, Esmeralda said to us, "You've all been so good to me. Now I must ask for your help one last time."  
"Anything," Quasimodo said.  
"Whatever you need, just say the word," I said, smiling. Esmeralda turned to the door to find another gypsy, supporting Phoebus, while Djali lead him inside.  
She walked over to them and said, "This is Phoebus. He's wounded, and a fugitive like me. He can't go on for much longer. I knew he'd be safe here. Please, can you all hide him?"  
I nodded solemnly, and helped her carry Phoebus inside.

Later, as Esmeralda was taking care of Phoebus, Quasimodo turned away, and sang to himself quietly, "I knew I'd never know that warm and loving glow though I might wish with all my might. No face as hideous as my face was ever meant for heaven's light." He then buried his face into a wooden pole near him. Just as Jose, Panchito, and I started to comfort him, Djali suddenly bleated out a warning. The four of us turned to the window, and saw Frollo, who had stepped out of the carriage after conversing with someone, and started to head towards the cathedral.  
"Frollo's coming, you must leave. Quick, follow me." Quasimodo said as he lead Esmeralda, Djali, and the gypsy downstairs.  
After she left, Laverne said to us, "Quick, hide yourselves."  
When Quasimodo returned, Panchito, Jose, and I helped him hide Phoebus. We then hid ourselves quickly underneath the bells.  
"I hear footsteps," Tinkerbell whispered. We quickly shushed her just as Frollo came in.

For a little while, nothing seemed to happen until we heard Frollo shout out, "I know you let HER ESCAPE!" Startled, I quickly held onto my Keyblade tightly to suppress my anger at Frollo, and keep our hiding place secret. I only peeked just a tad to see the Esmeralda doll that Quasimodo had made, burn away. Frollo had started to walk away.  
Just before he left he answered a question that Quasimodo had asked him, "I know where her hideout is, and tomorrow at dawn, I'll attack with a thousand men."  
As he left, I suddenly saw a cruel smile on his face.  
"Is he gone?" I asked, turning to the gargoyles. The three of them nodded. Panchito, Jose, Vidia, Tinkerbell, and I came out of our hiding place. Phoebus must have woken up, because we soon saw him standing up, fit as a fiddle.  
"We need to get to the Court of Miracles before daybreak. If Frollo gets there first...Are you coming with me?" he asked.  
I took the necklace that Esmeralda gave me earlier yesterday out of my pocket, looked at it carefully with Jose, and then turned to Quasimodo.  
"I must be out of my mind," he muttered to himself.  
"All right, we're going," I said.

Just after we got outside, Phoebus asked me if he could have a look at the necklace, so I let him.  
As he tried to figure out what it was, Quasimodo murmured, "When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand."  
It was then that Phoebus and Quasimodo had a little bit of a bicker. But at least it ended after Phoebus said that it's a map.  
"Uhm, guys," Jose and I said together, as Heartless suddenly popped up, surrounding us and as we prepared our weapons, "We've got company."

After our fight, we started on our journey to find the Court of Miracles. We soon reached a graveyard, however, the gate was locked.  
"Allow me," I said, and I opened up the gate, using my Keyblade. We then went in, and reached a grave that had the same symbol like the map did. If it wasn't for Quasimodo finding a secret passageway, we would've been stuck listening to Phoebus' boring translation of the inscription on the grave. We descended down the stairs, and found ourselves ankle-deep in water.  
"Is this the Court of Miracles?" Quasimodo asked.  
"More like the Court of Ankle-deep Sewage." Phoebus answered, "Must be the old catacombs."  
There was a moment of silence as we continued on and then Phoebus chuckled, "Cheerful place. Kinda makes you want to get out more often eh, Quasi?"  
"Not me," Quasimodo said, "I just want to warn Esmeralda and get back to the bell tower before I get into more trouble."  
Vidia suddenly heard a noise, then turned back around, and whispered about it in Panchito's ear. Panchito reassured her that it was just the wind.  
"Speaking of trouble, we should've run into something by now."  
"What do you mean, Phoebus?" I asked.  
"You know, Sora," he said, "a guard, a booby trap..." Just then, our source of light, blew out.  
"...or an ambush."

I looked up along with Vidia and Tinker Bell. After that was done, I looked back to Phoebus, and asked, "Um, Phoebus, what was that last part again?"  
"Ambush. Why, Sora?"  
Torches all around the room were suddenly lit up like magic, and we could see gypsies above us.  
"That's why," I replied. We were all about to take out our weapons, but too late. We got grabbed!  
All of a sudden, an all too familiar voice said, "Well, speak of the devil. What have we here?"  
I looked to see Clopin, without that cute mask on.  
"Look, we're not spies. We're just-" Quasimodo, Phoebus and I began, but all of our mouths got gagged by a handkerchief.  
"Don't interrupt me." Clopin said to us, then he lit two torches he held in his hands as he added, "You are very clever to have found our hideaway. Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale."  
He wouldn't dare, I thought, not Clopin. As we were marched deeper through the passageway by the other gypsies, I could hear them sing; "Maybe you've heard of a terrible place where scoundrels and villains collect in a lair. Maybe you've heard of that mythical place called the Court of Miracles, hello you're there. Where the lame can walk, and the blind can see, but the dead don't talk, so you won't be around to reveal what you've found. We have a method for spies and intruders rather like hornets protecting their hive, here in the Court of Miracles where it's a miracle if you get out alive."

How ironic, I thought, as we were lead inside.  
"Gather round everybody," I heard Clopin call out to the other gypsies. Then, while holding a hangman's noose, he added, "There's good noose tonight."  
I just had to laugh at that joke. It all seemed so funny, until suddenly the noose was placed around Quasimodo and Phoebus's necks. Just then, I heard a familiar chomp! sound, and turned around to find Djali, holding the ropes that were around my wrists in his mouth. I also saw Panchito and Jose un-gagged and untied as well. I pulled off the handkerchief around my mouth and said to Djali, "Well done, Djali. Now come on, let's go find Esmeralda."  
And then, we all pushed through the crowd quietly, without Clopin seeing us.

Clopin was just about to hang Quasimodo and Phoebus when suddenly Esmeralda and I called out, "STOP!" and got to where Quasimodo and Phoebus.  
"These guys aren't spies, they're our friends." Esmeralda said, pointing out to me and the others.  
"Well, why didn't they so?" Clopin asked.  
"We did say so," Phoebus and Quasimodo replied as Esmeralda began to untie them.  
"Phoebus saved the miller and his family, and Quasimodo helped me escape the cathedral."  
"You remember us, and Sora, Clopin? We met at the Feast of Fools." Panchito and Jose said to him.  
"Oh dear, I am so sorry, my friends." Clopin said to us, with a relieved look on his face.  
"It's okay," I said, "but this is no time for hugs and dancing."  
"We came here to warn you all. Frollo attacks at dawn." Phoebus said to all the gypsies.  
"No time to waste then." Clopin said, "Everyone, pack up everything!"  
As every gypsy started packing up, Emseralda turned to Phoebus, "It was risky for you to come here, but I'm so glad you warned us. We're forever grateful."  
Phoebus turned to Quasimodo, me, Panchito, and Jose, then turned back to Esmeralda and said, "Don't thank me, thank Quasimodo and his friends. Without their help, we would've never found our way here."  
A voice rang out, "Nor would I." And we were suddenly surrounded by Harlequin Heartless and soldiers. Frollo and Maleficient appeared before all 4 of us, after he told everyone to be locked away.  
"Well, well. I never expected one of the gypsy's friends to be a Key to the new universe." Maleficient said to me, "Such a clever girl you were, hiding that little fact to protect yourself and your friends from Frollo."  
"But no matter," Frollo said, then he turned to his soldiers and said to them, "Take the Keyblade Master and her friends to the bell tower, and make sure that they stay there."  
We were then started to be taken away.

As we watched from up on the bell tower, drums were being played as Frollo announced that Esmeralda has been falsely accused by him for witchcraft and that the sentence was death.  
Then he turned to Esmeralda and said to her, "The time has come, gypsy. You stand between life and death, and yet it's not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world and the next. Choose me or the fire."  
Panchito, Jose, and I, who were watching from the bell tower rooftop with Quasimodo and the gargoyles, looked at each other, and then made a face at the thought of it along with Hugo. We then turned back just in time to see Esmeralda spit at Frollo's face.  
Well done, I mouthed at her. As Frollo continued on, I knew that Esmeralda would die if we didn't save her in time. I didn't want this to happen, after her being such a good friend to me, so I let my Heaven's Bells Keyblade appear in my hands, and started to cut my rope. The rope instantly snapped, and fell down onto the floor. I turned to Panchito and Jose, who had apparently gotten themselves free by using a spell or a knife that Panchito had, and smiled at them. We then rushed over to the gargoyles, who were trying to break the chains that Quasimodo was locked in.  
"Come on, Quasi." Hugo and I said together, "you can't let Frollo win."  
"He already has," Quasimodo said sadly.  
The gargoyles looked at each other, and sadly went back to their original forms. It seemed that all was lost, until Frollo set the flames.  
"NOOOOOOOO!" we heard Quasimodo shout. Using all his strength, he broke the chains.  
"Now that's the Quasimodo we know," I said. "Come on, let's go." Grabbing a rope, all 4 of us, swung down, scooped up Esmeralda after untying her, and then carried her back to the bell tower, well after using a torch to get the soldiers and Harlequin Heartless away from us.  
After reaching up to the bell tower roof, I raised my Heaven's Bells Keyblade up in the air with my right hand, Panchito and Jose raised their staffs up in the air also, and Quasimodo raised Esmeralda up too.  
We all then shouted out, "SANCTUARY, SANCTUARY, SANCTUARY!"  
Everyone cheered while Frollo said to the Harlequin Heartless, "Seize the cathedral!"

As Quasimodo placed Esmeralda on the bed he told her, "Don't worry, you'll be safe here." We then quickly got down, and let a huge stick fall down, by pushing it off the roof, releasing the prisoners inside. While all the guards were distracted, Phoebus escaped along with the other prisoners, and prepared for battle.  
"I think the calvary's here," Hugo said as we looked down and saw Phoebus and the released people along with the others charging towards the soldiers.  
"We gotta help them," Quasimodo and I said together. Working together, Quasimodo and I pushed two huge blocks over the roof's ledge, knocking a couple of Heartless and soldiers and destroying their ladders along the way. Victor dropped one on one of the soldiers' heads, which I must say is a pretty good shot. Hugo, Tinker Bell, and Vidia, started shooting pebble bullets (Sorry, Hugo sounded a bit like an airplane before he shot them. So funny!) at them, and they started to run away.  
"Harder!" we heard Frollo shout, and more Heartless and soldiers kept on coming. Just then, a grappling hook grabbed onto where we all were. Luckily, Panchito, Jose, and Quasimodo took care of it (I am so proud of them!).  
I turned to Hugo, who whistled at me, and pointed at a catapult that he, Victor, and Laverne made.  
"Good thinking," Jose and I said together.  
"Ready, aim, fire!" the 7 of us shouted as we pushed it off the roof onto the ground.  
"You sure that's how it works?" Victor asked. It suddenly flipped onto the soldiers.  
"Works for me," Hugo said.  
We suddenly saw birds fly past us and heard Laverne shout, "Fly my pretties, fly fly!" I turned to Laverne and smiled, "Nice work, Laverne."  
The birds flew towards the Heartless and the soldiers, and kept pecking their beaks on their heads. I just had to laugh at it while Victor helped Hugo boil a pot of scalding oil. A bit of rope was then tossed to me. I picked it up, and helped the others pull. When this was done, the scalding oil fell down through the fountain gargoyles right onto the soldiers and Heartless. The villagers and gypsies quickly ran out of the way.  
We burst the door open to tell Esmeralda the good news and show her, but it looked like we were too late, for you see, she didn't respond. Panchito, Jose, Hugo, Victor, Laverne, and I looked solemnly at her as Quasimodo cried. But then, Frollo arrived, bearing a dagger behind his back.  
"You killed her," Quasimodo whispered.  
"Tis my duty, horrible as it was. I hope you'll forgive me." Frollo said to him. After a few measly seconds of sorrow, Frollo raised his dagger to strike Quasimodo. I quickly blocked it with my Heaven's Bells Keyblade, and then Quasimodo pushed Frollo to the ground, grabbing his dagger in the process.  
"Now, now. Listen to me, Quasimodo."  
"No, you listen. All my life you've told me that the world is a dark cruel place. But now I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you."  
Suddenly we heard Esmeralda say very weakly, "Quasimodo, Sora, Panchito, Jose."  
The four of us turned to her. She was alive!  
"Esmeralda," I said to her. Just then, Frollo drew his sword.  
"YOU WON'T KILL HER!" I shouted, and we quickly ran out, carrying Esmeralda with us.

We hung onto a gargoyle fountain for dear life, hoping that Frollo couldn't see us. But he did.  
"Leaving so soon?" he asked us, and then he slashed his sword at us. But we quickly dodged it.  
"Look, up there," I heard someone's voice shout.  
Was that...King Mickey?  
"Hang on," Quasimodo shouted as we dodged another attack of Frollo's again and again. As we reached the last fountain gargoyle, we climbed up, set Esmeralda down, and turned to Frollo.  
"I should've known that you'd risk your life to save that gypsy witch and that clever Keyblade Master and her friends, just as your own mother died trying to save you." Frollo said to Quasimodo.  
"What?" Quasimodo asked.  
"Now, I'm going to do what I should've done 20 YEARS AGO!" Then Frollo snapped his fingers, and summoned the biggest Heartless of all that looked like a dragon, hopped onto it, and prepared to fight us. We prepared to fight too.

As we progressed through the fight, we defeated the Hell's Fire Heartless (That's what it's called.). We were all just about to deliver the final blow to Frollo when suddenly Frollo threw part of his robe over us, making us not see for a bit. We then suddenly stumbled backwards, and nearly fell off the roof. But we quickly held onto the stone gargoyle just in time, accidentally or on purpose, pulling onto it, dragging Frollo down too. All 6 of us were hanging on for our lives.  
Esmeralda, who had woken up at last, grabbed onto Quasimodo's hands.  
"Hold on," she told us.  
"Will do," I said. Suddenly I saw Frollo climb up another stone gargoyle. "LOOK OUT!" I shouted for the moment he balanced himself on the stone gargoyle, Frollo raised his sword up in the air, and said triumphantly, "And he shall smite the wicked, and plunge them into the fiery pit." But suddenly the gargoyle started to break. This made Frollo lose his balance, and quickly hold onto the gargoyle. It suddenly came to life in front of him. Then it snapped, and Frollo tumbled from the tower to his death.  
"Yes! We did it." I said triumphantly. But suddenly Quasimodo's hands slipped out of Esmeralda's, and we all started to fall. Just then, someone reached out and pulled us to safety. Quasimodo looked up, and hugged Phoebus.  
"Thanks a lot," Jose and I, relieved that we were all still alive. Esmeralda arrived to where we were, and smiled. We turned to her, and we all had a big group hug. Quasimodo and I turned to Phoebus, and let him take Esmeralda's hand with a little help on our part. We all smiled at our good deed.

The sun had fully risen when we opened the door to Notre Dame, to cheers from all the people in town. Esmeralda, Panchito, Jose, and I then turned to Quasimodo, and extended our hands out to him. Quasimodo, hesitant, took Esmeralda's hand, and the 4 of us lead him out. Soon a little child walked over to him, and hugged him. Suddenly my Keyblade appeared in my hands.  
"What the-" I said, "...Oh, I get it." I then raised my Keyblade up to the sky, and a beam of light shot out of it to a giant keyhole in the sky. The keyhole flashed, and instantly disappeared.  
"Three cheers for Quasimodo," I heard Clopin shout out to all the people.  
"And Sora, Panchito, and Jose too," added King Mickey, who as it turned out the voice did belong to. As everyone cheered, Quasimodo smiled.  
King Mickey walked over to us with Clopin in tow. In song Clopin asked, "So here is a riddle to guess if you can sing the bells of Notre Dame. What makes a monster and what makes a man?"  
As everyone else sang, "Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells,..." I sang the answer, "Whatever their pitch, you can feel them bewitch you. The rich and the ritual knells of the Bells of Notre Dame." Just then, a couple of birds flew above us and I suddenly heard Laverne shout out, "DON'T YOU EVER MIGRATE?!" I laughed a little until Mini-Clopin tapped me the shoulder, and I turned to him. He dropped a charm that was shaped like a cream pie into my hand and said, "For you, Sora, for helping us."  
"Thanks," I said. I then turned to Panchito and Jose, who were just given a new staff (Jose) and a sword (Panchito), and then back to Clopin. "Au revoir, Clopin, I won't forget you."  
I gave him a hug. "Me neither," Clopin said.  
"Goodbye," King Mickey, Panchito, and Jose said together as we started to go.


	3. Time Travel and Redemption part 1

The four of us finally got onto our Gummi Ship, and left Notre Dame. As Notre Dame disappeared from our view, I saw an invisible line connecting to Never Land, Radiant Garden, and my home island. I suddenly saw a vision of a young man with skin the color of ashes, fighting the Heartless with interesting-looking blades.  
It then disappeared from my eyes for suddenly King Mickey called out, "Sora, are you done changing in there?"  
I snapped out of it, and turned to the door, and answered, "Almost. Just give me a few minutes." As I finished putting on my indigo newsboy hat and my dark purple boots I thought, Strange, King Mickey doesn't have a British accent or a Brazilian accent. (That's because I thought I heard a distinct accent in King Mickey's voice.) I then came out of the bathroom.  
"I'm done," I said, and then King Mickey rushed past me. He looked like he was gonna hurl. King Mickey's too strong for that, I thought. I ran over to the balcony of the Gummi Ship to find Jose there, waiting for me.  
"Where's Panchito?" I asked, searching for Panchito.  
"He's waiting downstairs," Jose said to me, "Come on, follow me." He then climbed down a nearby ladder, and I followed after him. After I got downstairs, the cream pie lookalike charm fell out of my shorts pocket. I picked it up, and then turned to Panchito and Jose.  
"Where to next, you guys?" I asked them, after I got over to them, "Wonderland? Atlantica? Agrabah?" As I spoke the Agrabah part, I shook my hips a little bit, which for some strange reason, made Jose blush.  
"Unfortunately, no," Panchito said, and he started to explain something, but I didn't quite catch it, because I was too busy, trying to interpret the small writing on the cream pie lookalike charm. I then rubbed it, hoping to see and read the writing clearly.  
"Sora, what are you doing?" Panchito asked, but suddenly an explosion occurred. We were all covered with pie cream.  
I took a bit of it on my finger, and licked it. "Mmm, banana cream." I said.  
The smoke cleared, and there stood 3 strange creatures, each one bearing a hammer, a wand, and a Keyblade like mine (the youngest was bearing the wand, and the one in the red hat was bearing the hammer.).  
"All right, siblings," the first one said, "now that we're finally out of this dishy charm, let's find that Keybearer."  
"I wonder who it'll be," Red Hat asked, "I hope it's Hayden Panettiere, or Monica Rial."  
"I bet it's Haley Joel Osment, or Jason Liebrecht," said the youngest one with the yellow flower in her hair.  
"Nah, I bet it's-"  
"Um, excuse me," I said, trying to be as polite as I could (and succeeded.), "But, I'm right here." And I opened my right hand, and my Keyblade appeared in my hands just as the three kids turned around. There was a moment of awkward silence between all 10 of us (I say 10 if I counted Chip and Dale.), and then hearts were made above the oldest kid and the seven-year-old Red Hat's heads.  
"Hellooooooooooooo, Keybearer," the two of them said together.  
"You're a dream," the Keyblade bearing one said to me.  
"You're a princess," Red Hat said to me, and I blushed crimson red of embarrassment.  
"She's a woman who can carry a Keyblade around," the little girl said to them.  
"Brothers, go fig." I said, thinking back to various experiences with my big brother when he sees his girlfriend Kairi in a cute or sexy outfit before I ran into Panchito and Jose.  
"No kidding. Anyway, what's your name? I bet my brothers would like to know."  
"I'm Sora, he's Panchito, and that's Jose," I said, pointing to myself, Panchito, and Jose as I spoke. "And you are?"  
"We're the Warner Brothers," the two boys said together.  
"And the Warner sister," the girl added.  
"We meant your names," Panchito said, crossing his arms.  
"Oh, well then..." the older Warner brother said, then he cleared his throat and said, "We're Yakko, Wakko, and sister Dot."  
"Pleased to meet you all. Especially you," I said, indicating Wakko. I was just about to give him a little kiss on the cheek, when all of a sudden, the ship lurched, and we were started to be pulled towards something. During that time, we were all tumbling about like jumping beans.

We crashed landed on another country, and stopped tumbling about. I got up to find myself accidentally on top of Wakko (Thank the gods that he's wearing indigo pants, and a light blue t-shirt, a dark blue vest, and his red hat).  
"Sorry," I said, as I got off of him, dusted myself off, and helped him up. "Where did you say we were going, Panchito?" I asked, turning to Panchito, "I wasn't paying attention."  
"I said that we were heading for Olympus Coliseum, why?" Panchito asked.  
"I don't think we're in Olympus Coliseum," Wakko said, looking out the now broken window.  
"How come?" I asked.  
"Take a look."  
I looked out the now broken window, and saw that Wakko was right. We were in Ancient Greece, but it wasn't Olympus Coliseum.  
Where the hell are we?, I thought as all of us stepped out of the window, except for Chip and Dale, who decided to stay behind and try to fix the Gummi Ship.  
"See you later, then" we all said, and started to leave, when suddenly I heard the familiar British/Brazilian voice call out to us, "Hey wait up!"  
"Give me a break, fake Mickey," I said, as I turned around to find him, out of breath, and crossed my arms. "I know you're not the real King Mickey."  
"Huh? How?"  
"A few reasons. 1-I bet that the real King Mickey is back in the castle. 2-The real King Mickey is too strong to be airsick. 3-He doesn't bear fangs like a vampire."  
"And 4?"  
"He does not have an accent, British or Brazilian."  
"Oh pooh," the fake King Mickey said, and he instantly changed back into his true form, which was a pale-skinned vampire that had indigo hair that covered one of his golden eyes. "You're such a clever human." he said with a pout.  
Just then, rain began to fall from where we were, Heartless and undead soldiers appeared, and the surface that we were on started to float up and down, making me a little dizzy. As thunder and lighting struck, a giant hydra appeared behind us in the water. Water? Wait a minute, I thought, we're on a ship.  
"Watch out," shouted a voice, and we barely had to play "limbo" underneath a giant hydra head.  
"Phew," Wakko sighed, "Whoever that voice belonged to saved our faces."  
"That's a Hydra not a Gorgon," I corrected him, "If it were a Gorgon, we'd be dead meat, or should I say, dead stone."  
"The battle's not over yet," said Dot, and as she blasted her wand at it she shouted, "Take this, you butt-ugly fish thing!"  
"IT'S A HYDRA!" I shouted, as Yakko, Jose, and I pinned its right head down on the deck. As we quickly scrambled up the turnbuckle to the center head, it roared loudly.  
"P.U, time to switch his toothpaste," Yakko and I said together.  
"No kidding," said Dot.  
"Let's finish this," said Wakko, twirling his hammer above his head.  
We all jumped onto the head, bashing its nostrils and cutting into its eyes. As we fought, we felt someone pulling the head towards the main mast, which actually worked to our advantage. The head became weaker after we blinded it but it was still thrashing wildly.  
"Quick!" I shouted. "Pull it onto the mast. I don't know how long we can-"  
BOOM! The head thudded onto the deck, knocking us off it in the process. The two smaller heads quivered and disappeared. Wakko went over to poke the head to make sure the Hydra was truly dead; as he was going to touch it, someone came out of its gullet, a mucous-sticky key around his neck. He pushed past us without a word, scrambling up the tower we had scaled to pin the Hydra head and zipping away down a rope.  
"Follow him," Jose said. "It might give us a clue to where we are."

We followed him into a chamber where bodies laid strewn everywhere.  
"What happened?" Dot asked, horror evident in her voice at the sight.  
The man turned to face us, startled out of his silent reverence.  
"Ares happened," he spat quietly.

"Helloooooooooooo, nurse!" Dot said, for suddenly he had turned around to look at us. He was like the man I saw in my vision.  
"You," I said as Dot glomped him, "you're the one I saw fight Heartless in my recent vision."  
I then pried Dot off the pale-skinned man with Mr. Gold Eyed Indigo hair, Wakko, Yakko, Panchito, and Jose's help of course.  
"Heartless? Are they new minions of Ares? If so," he said, taking out one blood-splattered blade from his back, "they'll meet their fate by this."  
"Um, yes and no," I said, "Yes, because he was given that power to control them."  
"And no?"  
"No, because Maleficient controls them mostly. I don't know what her name means though, but I think it means either, 'Ugly Dragon Lady' or 'A big SOB'."  
Most of us burst into laughter.  
"But enough about that," I said, straightening up and returning the Warners back into their charm. "I'm Sora. And these are my friends, Panchito, Jose, and somebody-I-don't know."  
"Armand," Gold Eyes said, "That's my name."  
"And you are?" I asked him.  
The man looked at Armand like he didn't trust him, then he turned to me and said, "Kratos."  
"Nice to meet you, Sir Kratos. Could you please tell us where we are?"  
"On the Aegean Sea."  
"The Aegean Sea? But Panchito said something about him, me, and Jose going to Olympus Coliseum."  
"You all are at Olympus Coliseum. You're just in a different timeline." I turned to the window to find that it was still raining, and it was getting dark.  
"This way," Kratos said, after opening a doorway by kicking it. I turned to the others.  
"Should we?" Vidia asked.  
I shrugged, "What have we got to lose?" We then followed after him, most of us keeping our weapons at hand in case more Heartless or Undead Soldiers pop out at us.

As we continued on, things looked darker than I expected until we reached a glowing doorway, which glowed a interesting blue. Kratos and I walked over to it, and saw a face form in front of us.  
Kratos kneeled down before him, and he nudged me to do so as well, which I did, even though I didn't know what the hell was going on.  
"Lord Poseidon," Kratos said. Poseidon told all 7 of us that we needed assistance, and he gave us special items, except for Kratos, to whom he bestowed upon him, magic.  
"Go forth with the gods of this world and the others, brave warriors. Go forth in the name of the new universe." Poseidon said to us.  
"Wait. What gods of other worlds?" I asked, but I was too late to get my answer for Poseidon had disappeared. I sighed sadly, and stood up. Kratos stood up, and walked through the doorway.  
As we followed after him, Jose walked up beside me. He said sympathetically, "I understand how that feels. I don't know why King Mickey wanted to find you."  
"You didn't?" I asked.  
Jose nodded. "I wanted to ask, but...I didn't get the chance." We both stopped walking, letting everyone else walk ahead.  
I turned to Jose, and gave him a hug. "Thank you for your sympathy," I said to him. Jose's face just turned red like that tattoo Kratos had, and he said nothing. I just smiled, and then we quickly caught up with the others.

As we set sail towards Athens, Wakko popped out of my charm and asked in song, "Are we there yet? I'm tired. I'm hungry. How far?"  
"Don't worry," I said to him, patting him on the back, "We'll get there soon."  
Some time later, Kratos had gotten down to where we all were. He looked a bit serious, so I told Wakko to get back in the charm until we had a fight we couldn't get out of. He did so.  
"What's wrong, Kratos?" I asked him. Kratos didn't answer. He just pointed towards a city in ruin. "Athens..."I whispered, confused about why I said that. We boarded our boat at the gates, and had just gotten off, when more Heartless and Undead soldiers appeared. I opened up my hand, and part of a Keyblade appeared in my hand. It was sea green, and it had a trident keychain.  
"You've got to be kidding me," I said, as I dodged the enemies' attacks. I quickly summoned up my original Keyblade, and then slashed at them. When they were destroyed, we quickly got on our way.  
"Hmm," I heard Vidia say.  
Looking at my right shoulder, where Vidia was sitting, I asked, "What's wrong, Vidia?"  
"What Poseidon said to us has been bothering me. What could he have meant by 'other gods' and 'new universe'?"  
"Good question. I don't know either. We might find out, but...I don't know when."  
"Anything wrong with you?"  
"Since you asked. ...I've been remembering strange things, like the name of the Keyblade Heaven's Bells, and this timeline. I've also been having strange visions lately."  
"What kind?"  
"Visions of the past, visions of the future, and strange dreams that I don't understand."  
"How long have you been having them?"  
"Ever since big brother, his girlfriend, and Riku came back from their adventure 2 years ago."  
"There must be something connecting them. Perhaps we might run into Alethia."  
"Who?"  
"Alethia. She's Kratos' very special friend, and maybe something more. I don't like to brag, but-"  
"Oh look, we're in Athens already," I said, for Kratos had found a shortcut, and we followed him into the city.

Everywhere we looked or turned, Heartless and Undead soldiers were everywhere, even some new monsters like Cyclopes, and such. It was then we saw a yellow light near an entrance as we headed farther to the city. Kratos walked up to it, bowed to it, and I bowed too. A woman's face appeared.  
"Aphrodite," Kratos said.  
"Kratos and company, everyone is pleased with the progress you've made," Aphrodite said to us, "But the skills that you all have currently won't be enough to defeat the minions of Ares. I offer you all a special power, the power to freeze all enemies where they stand. However, you must earn it."  
Just then, Kratos and I turned around, and saw something. It disappeared, and then appeared on the floor, slithering about like a snake, which it had for hair.  
"Medusa, the queen of the Gorgons," Aphrodite said to us, indicating the creature, "Bring me her head, and I shall give you all the ability to wield its power."  
As we prepared to fight Medusa, she cackled mockingly at us. I started things up by slashing at her. I got a wound on her, but then I got distracted by suddenly seeing a vision of my mother fighting a mysterious figure, and was knocked aside. While everyone was fighting her, I got up, and touched my face. Blood? There was a cut on my cheek. That's it! Now, I was mad! I suddenly closed my eyes, aimed my Keyblade at Medusa, looked carefully with my inner eye to see if I aimed at the right spot, and then threw it at its destined target. I squeezed my hands into fists, and it sliced through Medusa's throat, cutting off her head. With an ear-piercing screech, Medusa fell onto the ground. I pulled my right hand back, like controlling a puppet on strings, and my Keyblade returned back to me, and landed back into my hands.  
I opened my eyes. "What?" I asked, after I walked over and picked up her head. Kratos just shook his head, then patted me on the back and said, "Nice shot."  
"Thank you."  
"Go forth with the gods of this world and the others. Go forth in the name of the new universe." Aphrodite said to us, and then she was gone. We then walked through the doorway, and continued on our journey.

As we were walking towards the city, I noticed that Armand looked like he was going to vomit. Guess Gorgon's blood grosses him out, I thought.  
"That, and I'm trying to restrain myself," he said. That's right, I still had my cheek wound from that battle. It was then that Heartless rushed past us, and a familiar face rushed after them, and slashed at them with her Keyblade.  
"Big sis?" I asked, for the figure had the same silhouette as my big sister did, had the same royal purple hair and blue eyes too.  
She turned to me and said, "It's about time you showed up, little sister."  
"It is you," I said, and after a hasty reunion, I also found Bobble on her shoulder.  
"What are you doing here?" Tinker Bell asked him, "Weren't you supposed to be busy with the other tinkers?"  
"You'd think so, but I had to come," Bobble said, "Orders from Queen Clarion herself."  
"Ouch, tough luck."  
"Tora, how come you're here?" I asked, "Storm got to ya after you dropped the groceries off at the fridge?"  
"Yep," Tora said, "Sad, isn't it?"  
I nodded, and also introduced her to Panchito, Jose, Armand, Tinker Bell, and Vidia. It was then that we suddenly heard a scream.  
"Alethia!" Kratos shouted, and rushed over to a lithe but strong brown-haired woman with eyes green as the ocean, protecting someone, from Harpies.  
"We should help her," I said. She might be able to figure out why I keep having visions, and remembering things I don't know, I thought. I rushed over, and then Kratos and I slashed at the Harpies, but they grabbed the woman that the woman was protecting, and flew away with her.  
"Sorry," I said to the one whom Kratos was helping, "We didn't mean to-"  
"It's okay," the young woman said, "We can still save the Oracle. I'm Alethia by the way."  
"Oh, sorry," Jose said, "We're Sora, Panchito, and Jose."  
"That's Gold-Eyed Wonder Boy there," I said, pointing to Armand as I spoke, "Tora, Tinker Bell, Vidia, and Bobble." This I indicated by pointing to Tinker Bell and Vidia on my shoulders, Tora next to Armand, and Bobble on her shoulder.  
"Come on, we better get going." And I was about to go ahead of the others when plop!, a Greek tunic was tossed to me. It was red, and it was knee-length. Gold gladiator sandals were also tossed to me. I turned to Alethia and Tora who both smiled at me.  
"Thanks," I said, and I rushed ahead to go change.

Just after I slipped on the tunic, I rubbed the Make 'em Laugh charm by accident, and out popped those cute Warner kids again, only this time they were in the same garb that Tora, Kratos, Alethia, and now me were in.  
"Wow," Yakko and Wakko sighed lovingly, "You're totally hot in that, Sora."  
"Gee, thanks," I said, as Dot slapped her forehead.  
Just then, Tora called out, "Are you done changing yet?"  
"Just about." I called out to her, and I stepped out from behind a pillar, in the tunic. I suddenly saw Jose's face turn red like my tunic.  
"What's wrong?" I asked him.  
Jose just shook it off saying, "It's nothing."  
"Oh, okay then. Let's go."

It wasn't easy, getting all the way into the city, with all those monsters and Heartless around. Thank goodness we had our weapons prepared. We suddenly spotted a woman, afraid of us, running away from us. Confused, we followed after her, and after a while, finally found her at the top of a stairway.  
"I know who you are," the woman said to Kratos and Alethia, "I know what you both did. Monsters."  
"But wait," Kratos said as we almost started up the stairs.  
"Stay back. Get away from me." And the woman ran off.  
"Boy, she must've been scared about something," I said as we ascended the stairs after her. We were only trying to get answers out of her, I think. But she was too scared to listen, and had fallen down to her death, blood spawn everywhere.  
"Look," I shouted, pointing to the woman, for I suddenly saw something shine in the woman's tunic. "She has something valuable that can help us."  
"Good eye," Jose and Tora said to me.  
"Thanks."  
I jumped off the balcony down to where the woman was, walked over to her, and picked up a key that she had. I rushed back up the stairs to where the others were, fighting the monsters and Heartless along the way. We then rushed over to the hatch, and used the key, thus unlocking it, and getting us one step closer to saving the Oracle.

We had just walked into another room, when we suddenly spotted a wounded soldier, lying on the ground. Just then, we saw something black move towards him, and-slash!-he was destroyed by yet another undead monster. We prepared our weapons, as two more of his kind appeared. We slashed at them, and destroyed them (Kratos and Alethia did it mostly because they had magic also), causing them to disappear, which made us finally continue on our rescue mission.

Climbing up the platforms and pillars wasn't easy. Believe me, we had to go through that. We even had to time our jumps correctly too. But enough about that. Anyway, we got to a point where someone didn't want to release the bridge so that we could get across. The guy was really afraid of the monsters and Heartless coming to get him. Kratos and Alethia were right; he is a coward.

After rushing through a secret passageway (and kicking Heartless and Undead ass along the way), we walked through a doorway and suddenly spotted a blue glowing light in another doorway. As Kratos, Alethia, Tora, and I bowed to it, a man's face appeared.  
"Lord Zeus," Alethia and Kratos said to him.  
"Kratos and company, you all grow stronger as your journey continues. However, if you want to succeed in your quest, you will need my aid." This part Zeus indicated to Kratos and Alethia specifically.  
"I will give you the power of the father of the gods, my power. Take this power along with the magicians, and use it to defeat the evils of this world."  
I turned to Jose and Panchito, who had just gotten a beam of yellow light shot into their staffs, and back to Kratos and Alethia, who were now holding the yellow lightning in their hands. I smiled at them.  
"Sora," Zeus said to me.  
"Yes sir?" I asked, turning to the god.  
"You and your friends have done well so far. Now go forth with the gods of this world and the others. Go forth in the name of the new universe." And then he was gone, letting us pass through.

Climbing back to where we were, I turned back to Jose, wanting to ask him something, but I decided that now wasn't the time, and we continued on. We gave the guy one last chance to release the bridge so that we could get across. But he refused, so using their newly acquired magic, Kratos and Alethia destroyed him, which caused the lever to be released and set up the bridge. We could finally get across.  
As we crossed the bridge, Alethia, Jose, and I suddenly heard the Oracle's voice in our heads, "HELP ME! ATHENS DEPENDS ON IT!"

We rushed up the stairs, and found Undead and Heartless in front of us.  
"Outta my way," I said, and silted their throats, causing them to die.  
Unfortunately, more were in our way, so we all had to destroy them as we continued on our way. As we ascended the stairs to the temple of the Oracle, I thought, So this is what the other side of Olympus Coliseum looks like. I never thought that it had an other side.  
We suddenly heard the Oracle's voice ring out, "Kratos, Alethia, help me!" We quickly rushed over just in time to see her disappear with one of the Harpies, and other Harpies, surrounding us. As we fought them, I suddenly had another vision of my mother fighting the mysterious figure, only this time it was clearer. The figure wore a red hat, a black mask, a black cape, and a yellow shirt (I think), and he seemed to have real tears overflowing out of his eyes. Who was mother fighting? I thought, and why was the figure crying? But suddenly I almost got knocked aside by a Harpie, and got my arms slashed.  
"Heal," I heard Jose shout. I looked at my arms to find that the wounds were gone, along with the wound on my cheek. I gotta thank him later, I thought, as I slashed at more Harpies. After we destroyed all of them, with a final move made by me and Jose, we walked towards the stairs, but suddenly stopped after we heard someone laugh. Kratos, Alethia, Tora, and I prepared our weapons and turned to a old man who was climbing out of a hole.  
"Good, dear heroes. Athena, King Mickey, and his queen have chosen wisely, and I knew it would be so." he said to us after he reached the top.  
"Who are you?" Alethia and Kratos asked him.  
"So you both have the blades and arrows, and skin as pale as the moon," the old man said, indicating to Kratos and Alethia, "You and your friends are the ones indeed. Perhaps Athens can survive at that. But be careful. Don't you die now before I'm done with this grave."  
That part made me shudder, and I looked away. Jose placed a hand on my shoulder and said to me comfortingly, "It's all right, Sora. He's just trying to scare you." I placed my hand on his, and whispered, relieved to him, "Thank you."  
"Grave?" Kratos and Alethia asked him. "In the middle of a battle? Who will occupy it, old man?"  
"You and Alethia will, my children. I've got a lot of digging to do indeed. In good time, all shall be brought to the light. When all appears to be lost, I will appear to help you and your friends."  
Leaving us confused with this bit of advice, the old man returned to his digging, and we quickly ascended the stairs.

As we rushed out onto the platform, we heard the Oracle scream out, "PLEASE HELP ME!" and suddenly the Harpies dropped her, but she quickly grabbed onto a rope. Just after we quickly climbed up onto the platform, the Oracle started to slip. We quickly jumped onto a platform with water, and Kratos and Alethia rushed past me and the others towards the Oracle, and saved her. Almost all of us jumped off the platform, except for me, for I was a little afraid.  
"Don't worry," Jose called out to me, "I'll catch you."  
"Are you sure?" I asked him, still a little bit afraid.  
"I'm sure."  
For some reason, it made me feel so relieved, that I shut my eyes and jumped. I landed safely in Jose's arms, which for some reason, kind of felt nice.  
"Thank you," I said to him, "for helping me earlier, and just now."  
"Um, no problem." Jose said, his face turning red. I looked into his eyes after he set me down gently on my feet. Is he in love?, I thought, Because I see love in his eyes. The Oracle turned to us and said, "Kratos and company, as Athena herself has foretold, but you're all late, perhaps too late to save Athens." She then turned to Kratos and Alethia, and touched their faces, one hand for each face and asked them as she did this, "Or is it Athens you have come to save?"  
Suddenly, she pulled back from them, saying, "By the gods, why would Athena send you both here?"  
Alethia and Kratos pushed her aside saying, "Stay out of my head."  
"You two ought to learn to choose your enemies wisely. You and your friends' strength alone won't be enough to defeat Ares." the Oracle said to us, and then she waved her hand over a round stone with an Owl on it, which opened a secret passageway for us.  
"Only one item in this world will allow you to defeat a God; Pandora's box, which lies far beyond the walls of Athens, hidden by the gods across the desert to the East. But beware, brave heroes. For many have gone in search for Pandora's box, and none have returned."  
Heeding this warning, we told her we understood.  
"But you all look like you could use a little rest before you continue." the Oracle said, "Why don't you stay for the night?"  
Kratos and Alethia opened their mouths to refuse, but said, "Never mind. Anything to be prepared for the journey ahead." I smiled.

When we had our dinner, everyone started to prepare for bed, well, almost everyone. Kratos and Alethia were arguing about how rough each other's lives were. If you ask me, both of them had it rough hands down. Things were getting a little boring, so I took out my cell phone out of my backpack, and started playing games on it.  
"You know we're not supposed to bring technology to an alternate timeline," Vidia whispered to me.  
"True," I said, "but I thought I'd have something to do, since Alethia and Kratos are still arguing away." Unbeknownst to everyone, I pressed the "record" button on my cell phone, and a good thing too, because suddenly a large fart was heard from Kratos.  
"Whoops," he said, a little embarrassed.  
"What?" Tora asked, looking up from To Kill a Mockingbird.  
"Aw, Kratos," Panchito said, as he and Jose quickly drew back the curtains. "Phew, now we know who had beans for dinner." Vidia gagged a little, and Tinker Bell was fanning her wings to make the smell go away, while Bobble was holding his nose.  
Kratos turned back to Alethia and said sheepishly to all of us, "Oh well. Better out than in, an ogre once said to me."  
Jose and I suddenly noticed that Alethia had a playful smirk on her face.  
"What's with the smirk?" we both asked her. Alethia said nothing, but let one rip.  
"Whoah, Alethia," Tora and I said together, me more amazed than Tora, "How much beans did you eat at dinner?"  
"13 bowls. They're my favorite." she said to us, and giggled.  
"Oh-ho-ho-ho, it is on," Kratos said, ready to get it on. Then there was a total belch contest that I judged (Totally awesome!), and then it switched to farts from both of them. They finally stopped before they could fart on each other's butts. I smiled, pressed the "stop recording" button on my cell phone, and placed it back in my backpack. I then plopped into my bed, and, after saying "good night" to each other, we all dozed off.

Normal POV  
Meanwhile, Sora got up on his feet, and dusted himself off. Just as he did so, he heard 4 familiar voices call out to him, "Sora!" He looked behind him to find his traveling companions and Kairi, standing behind him.  
"Donald, Jiminy, Goofy," he said, as he gave each of them a hug. Then he turned to Kairi, and she shook her head, "Riku and your sisters aren't here. Jiminy and I checked."  
"I didn't know you had sisters," Donald and Goofy said together.  
"Now you know," Sora said, "But we better go find them."  
Suddenly, Donald had an idea. "Why don't we wait for them at French Quarter. Then we can bring them to their majesties." he said.  
"That's a great idea," Sora said, "but how will we get there?"  
"Well, we can't get there by Gummi Ship. Besides, some friends of mine have already left with it. The king ordered them to find your sisters and Riku. So we'll have to travel by portal. Leave it to me." With a wave of his staff, Donald summoned up a portal instantly, and our five heroes disappeared into it, preparing to wait for our heroes to come.

Hey what about Miss Sora

Meanwhile, I couldn't sleep. So I took out a book from my backpack, and started to read it. It's my favorite; far-off places, daringly epic fights, a magic triangle, a princess in disguise! But then, after a while, I dozed off just after I read the part where the young hero is sealed away for 7 years.

I suddenly opened my eyes, and found myself in Kokiri Forest. I looked around, wondering how I got there, and why I was in an armored mini-skirt, brown boots, green newsboy hat, and white long-sleeved blouse. I was also wearing Jose's cloak that he gave to me in Notre Dame. Just then, a little bright white circle zipped past me. Wondering where it was going, I followed after it, until the two of us reached a house that was above us. The little white circle flew up to it, and went inside. I quickly climbed up after it to see what it was doing. It was then that I saw a small young boy clothed in green with brown boots like mine. He had blond hair, and he had blue eyes like mine.  
"Hello there," the little bright white circle said to me. I looked at it carefully, and saw that it had wings. It was a fairy; and judging by its voice, it was a female.  
"My name's Navi," she said to me, "and this is young Link." This she indicated to the young lad.  
"What's yours?" Link shyly asked me.  
He's just a kid, I thought, I'll try to be nice to him so that he can open up to me a little.  
"I'm Sora," I said to him in a gentle tone so that I couldn't scare him.  
"That's a nice name." he said to me, warming up a little. I smiled. As the three of us descended down the ladder (well, technically two, because Navi's a fairy), we suddenly heard someone laugh. I turned around to find two figures running over to us; one was a blond-haired girl who was wearing a white dress and a gold crown with an emerald on it on her head, and the other was a green-haired girl wearing a green dress and green shoes along with a green headband. But the problem was that only Link and I could see the blond-haired one, and Navi and the green-haired girl couldn't.  
"Link, it's great that you have a fairy," the green-haired girl said to Link.  
"Yeah it sure is," he said, "but...I don't understand why."  
The blond-haired girl smiled, and started to run towards a hill, where there were plants growing. Just then, Heartless surrounded us.  
"Don't worry, Link," I said to him and his friend as my Heaven's Bells Keyblade appeared in my hands, "I'll protect you." I slashed at the Heartless, and before you could even say "fly on the wall", they were destroyed.  
"Phew, thanks for the save Sora," Link said to me, "Remind me to repay you back." I smiled, and told him just that. We both laughed, and then, after my little introduction to Saria (that was the green-haired girl's name), followed after the blond-haired girl.

When we reached the top of the hill, the blond-haired girl was there, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she pointed to a small hole, and then crawled into it. Without hesitation, Link crawled after her. However, I was wondering where it lead us, so I read the sign that stood nearby. The sign said, "Secret Maze; nestled there is the Kokiri Blade. Watch out for giant boulders!" It all sounded so promising until the giant boulder part. But hey, people take risks to get what they want, so I followed after them. When Link and I got out of the little hole, we found ourselves in a small maze, and there was the blond-haired girl again, across the path. I started to walk over towards her, but suddenly Navi and Link called out to me, "Look out," and Link pushed me out of the way just in time, for suddenly a giant boulder rolled past us.  
"Phew, that was close," I said. I looked down at Link and added, "Thanks, Link."  
"You're welcome," he said to me, and he got off me so that I could get up. I got up, and dusted myself off. We then spotted the blond-haired girl running towards something. All of a sudden, a giant boulder rolled towards her.  
"WATCH OUT!" Link and I called out to her. But she turned to us, smiled, and the boulder passed through her, right towards us. We quickly jumped out of the way, and then followed after the blond-haired girl. When the girl stopped, Link and I screeched to a halt, and she turned back to us. We walked over to her, but she disappeared. I saw that we followed her to a chest. Link walked over to it, and opened the chest. He took out a sword that was inside the chest. I smiled, proud that now Link can help fight the Heartless. All of a sudden, Poison Mushroom Heartless and Death Vine Heartless appeared in front of us, and we prepared our weapons to fight. I gave a couple of Heartless a slash of my Heaven's Bells Keyblade, but then got slashed at the knees by the Death Vine Heartless. Link took over for me quickly, leaving me to be healed by Navi's magic. He slashed at them as hard as he could, not even stopping. The Heartless disappeared. I got up, and dusted myself off. I looked at Link. He smiled. I smiled back. We both nodded, and quickly got out of the maze, avoiding giant boulders along the way.

When we got out of the hole, there was the blond-haired girl again. The wild goose chase started up again, and we skipped across the river to go after her. She disappeared through a passageway, and we were just about to follow after her, when suddenly a little orange-haired boy, who was also clothed in green like Link blocked our path.  
"Halt!" he said to us, "No one gets past the great Mido without a sword and shield or Keyblade."  
"Well, this is a total letdown," Navi and I said to Link.  
"So true," Link said. Suddenly, he got an idea. "I know a store where they sell Deku Shields. Come on." And he ran on ahead.  
"We'll be right back," I said to Mido, and then followed after him.  
Inside the store, there was many different tools and weapons needed for battle. There were even items too. The shopkeeper was glad to see Link, but I could tell by his tone of voice and his eyes that he wasn't going to give him the Deku Shield for free so easily.  
So I walked over to him and said, "Don't worry. I'll make sure he uses it easily in defending."  
The shopkeeper found it promising, and said to me, "All right, Link can have it, miss...miss..."  
"Sora. My name is Sora."  
"Well, Miss Sora, Link can have it, but make sure he uses it well."  
"I will, sir."  
The shopkeeper gave us the shield, and wished us luck. We thanked him, and then set off to get back to Mido.  
When we got back, however, we saw Mido trying to fight some Heartless, but epically failing. Link and I shrugged, and helped him out.  
"Thanks a lot," Mido said to us, very relieved. But he quickly covered it up and, after clearing his throat, said, "But you still can't pass."  
I smiled, knowing that he's relieved because his eyes gave it away. I pointed my Keyblade out, and Link pointed his Kokiri Sword out, to show Mido that we had proof to pass.  
Mido examined Link's shield, and then he reluctantly said to us, "Okay, you can go in. But be careful, there are dark creatures in there."  
"We will," Link and I promised, and Mido stepped aside for us. We prepared our weapons, and marched in.

There was the girl again, and this time, she was fighting Heartless and strange plant monsters with a peculiar light. We quickly helped her, but she ran off again.  
"A simple 'thank you' would've been nice," Link, Navi, and I called out to her as we followed after her. We kept running (and flying faster in Navi's case) until we reached a huge tree of some sorts. It looked like it was about to die. It had a strange face on it, and it had dead leaves falling from its branches.  
"I'm back, Deku Tree," Navi said to the tree as she flew towards it, "And I brought Link and Sora along too."  
I looked around for the girl, but she was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, something caught my attention as I looked towards the Deku tree. It was a small rabbit, sleeping in a blue blanket. Quietly, so that the small rabbit wouldn't wake up, I walked over to it, and, after reaching it, sat down near it. It was then that the blond-haired girl appeared near the other side of the rabbit. Startled, I prepared to attack.  
"Do not be alarmed," she said to me, "This young rabbit was a prince like Mickey was."  
"A prince?" I asked, confused.  
"Yes, a prince of Disney Castle. Unfortunately, a terrible storm had separated him from his fellow prince. Years passed, and he and Mickey became kings, but of separate countries. Take care of him in this dream." As the girl said this, she placed him, wrapped in the blanket, in my arms.  
"What is his name?" I asked her.  
"Oswald," the girl answered, "His name is Oswald."  
"Then I'll do my best." Then I stood up, and returned back to where Link and Navi were standing. Apparently, I was a little busy, because the great Deku Tree had opened an entrance to the inside of him.  
"Are you ready, Sora?" Link asked me. I nodded, and we both started to head in. But suddenly the little blond-haired girl appeared in front of me.  
"Before you go, I give this to you, Sora," she said to me, and she handed me a silver ocarina with a ruby etching of a heart.  
"This ocarina has the power to awaken the good in others. It is called the Ocarina of Understanding. Use it well."  
"But who are you?" I asked her, "I don't even know how to play it."  
"I am Emeraude, princess and pillar of Cephiro. The ocarina will help you play it very well. Promise that you will use the ocarina well. Promise, o legendary key to the new universe."  
"I promise," I answered Emeraude, still confused of her calling me a "key to the new universe" and while still holding little Oswald in my arms. Then Emeraude disappeared, leaving me confused and bewildered.  
"Hey Sora," Link called out to me, which snapped me back to normal, "Are you coming?"  
"Oh, of course, right away!" I said to him, and we quickly rushed inside the great Deku Tree, preparing to fight.

As we entered, I suddenly felt the wind blow past me, which felt peculiar because we were inside. I suddenly had a vision of a hero clothed in black and red, running super fast. Heartless were on our tail apparently because I was suddenly in it too. The hero's hand was on my wrist, and I tried to pull away to go back and fight them (I think), but his grip was firm.  
"Sora, you still with us?" Navi called out to me. I snapped out of my trance (I call it a trance, because when I have visions of the future or past, when I'm awake of course, I go blank.) and turned to her and Link.  
"Yeah, I'm still with ya," I said to them. Suddenly, a giant spider appeared in front of us, with a skull shell and a Heartless symbol on it.  
"What the-?" Link and I said together. The spider lunged at us, but we quickly dodged its attack. I struck its shell, but it had no effect.  
"Rats," I said, after I landed on my feet, "no dice."  
Link aimed his slingshot at the inside of it and bam! let it fly. The spider screamed in pain.  
"Aim for the inside," Link called out to me. I nodded. As soon the spider's back was turned from me, I struck its weak point. With an agonizing scream of pain, it disappeared, its rotting corpse burning in the dust!  
"What was that thing?" I asked, panting a little from exhaustion.  
"That's a Skulltula," Link said to me.  
"A whatchula?"  
"A Skulltula. They're really annoying, and it's difficult to hit their shell."  
"Ah, I see."

After fighting Heartless, Skulltulas, and other evil creatures along the way, we stopped just above a Skulltula's web that covered a round hole.  
"Sure is a long way down," I said, crouching down on my knees to get a better view of it.  
"Sure is," Link said, as he did the same thing I did. I turned to him.  
"Shall we?"  
"Oh yes, let's."  
We stood back up, shut our eyes, and jumped down shouting out, "GERON-A-BUNGA!" as we did so. The web had ripped apart as we made a huge impact on it.  
"All right, it worked," the two of us shouted after we opened our eyes. Ker-splash! We landed up to our knees in water, and there was a huge spider web in front of us. Suddenly Link had an idea. He picked up some nearby Deku sticks, and ran off to a torch.  
"Ah, I see," I said, after he tossed one that was burning with flames to me. The two of us counted to three, aimed our Deku sticks, and burn baby burn! it was gone. We suddenly heard something ahead of us. Daring to investigate, we followed it.

The mysterious noise stopped after we reached a door.  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Navi said to us. We nodded in agreement. Just then, something moved about in the bundle I held in one hand (it wasn't easy fighting and taking care of Oswald at the same time.). Oswald had woken up, and started to cling onto the blanket.  
"You scared too?" I asked him sympathetically. Oswald nodded, and clung onto the blanket for protection.  
"It's okay, Oswald," I said to him, "You'll be safe with us." I placed him in my backpack, just open enough to give him a good view. We then marched inside. Just as we turned to look back the way we came, the door suddenly slammed shut on us!  
"Whoah, didn't see that coming." I said. Just then, something rustled. Link and I spun around to find that a Deku Scrub had come out, and it was shooting Deku nuts at us. We quickly blocked them (me with my Keyblade and Link with his shield.), and they backfired right back at the Deku Scrub. It tried to run away, but Link and I quickly grabbed it so that it couldn't get away.  
"Please forgive me master and mistress!" it said to us, which was pretty surprising because I thought plants couldn't talk. "If you both let me go, I'll teach you something that will help you."  
"We're listening," Link and I said together, still keeping our grip on the Deku Scrub (me mostly because I sort of thought that it was cute.)  
"Unless you punish my brothers up ahead in the proper order, you'll never beat them. The order is 2, 3, 1! 23 is number 1!"  
"We got it," Link and I said together, "You are forgiven and are free to go, never to return." Then we let go of him, and he led us onward to a lower floor filled with water where the main door waited for us. However, it was guarded by the Deku Scrub's brothers.  
"This is as far as I dare go for now," the Deku Scrub said to us as we reached the shore, "Be careful, brave heroes."  
Link, Navi, and I nodded, and turned to the three Deku Scrubs who were ready to fight us.  
Show time, I thought as Link and I prepared to fight. The 3rd and 1st Deku Scrubs charged at us, but we quickly dodged them, and hit the second one first. Then we got to the 3rd and 1st ones, and then boy did they get owned!  
"How could we lose? Oh, forgive us dear queen," they shouted, and then they ran off. We turned to the little Deku Scrub who had swum over to us, nodded, and walked into the room carefully and well-prepared.

Just as we marched in, we suddenly heard a scritching noise on the ceiling. Meanwhile, Oswald had poked his head out to see what was going on after the little Deku Scrub wished us "good luck" and disappeared.  
"Oooh, creepy crawly," he said.  
I turned to him and asked, "What creepy crawly?" Oswald said nothing, but just pointed up to the ceiling, which was covered with cobwebs. Link and I looked up, and found ourselves staring at a red eye which belonged to a strange spider-looking creature. It crawled on the ceiling for a bit, landed on the floor right in front of us, and let out a screech, preparing to fight as it did so.  
"What is that thing?" Link and I asked Navi.  
"That's the Queen Gohma," Navi answered us, "It's the leader of the parasitic monsters that nestled in the great Deku Tree. Its weakness is its eye, but only when it's red."  
"Thanks for the tip, Navi." Link prepared his slingshot, aimed at its eye, which just turned red, and fired away. This paralyzed it, giving me and Link some time to attack it with our weapons. We were lucky enough to get a couple of hits on it before it regained its consciousness, and scuttled back up to the ceiling. Link fired again from his slingshot, and we quickly got 5 more hits on it before it went back up again. This time it laid 3 eggs, and out hatched little Gohma babies. We quickly destroyed them before they grew too much, and the giant Gohma landed back down on the floor again. Link fired his slingshot and we got three hits on it, the last one being me and Link attacking together. With one last hit from us, that Queen Gohma was as good as gone, her rotting corpse burning into dust. A blue circle then appeared in front of us. Link and I stepped into it, and the room that we were in, disappeared from our eyes.

We soon found ourselves standing outside the great Deku Tree.  
"Well done, Link and Sora," the Deku Tree said to us, "Thou two hast demonstrated thy courage verily. I knew one day that thou two wouldst be able to carry out my wishes. Now I have more to tell ye both..."  
"We're listening," Link and I said together earnestly, wanting to know what was going on.  
"Then listen carefully. ...A wicked man of the desert cast a dreadful curse upon me..."  
As the Deku Tree told us, I suddenly got into one of the trances I had, because I was suddenly having another vision. Pictures of the man he mentioned and everything else flew into my mind. There was so much of it, that I thought I was gonna get a headache.  
"That evil man ceaselessly uses his powers and those vile dark creatures in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule, our world. Because hidden in the Sacred Realm is where one would find the divine relic known as the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods of this world. You see, before time began, and before life and spirits existed, three golden goddesses descended from heaven upon the chaos that was Hyrule; Din the goddess of power, Naryu, the goddess of wisdom, and Farore, the goddess of courage. With her strong flaming arms, Din cultivated the land, and created the red earth. Naryu poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. With her rich soul, Farore produced all life forms who would uphold the law. The three goddesses, with their labors done, departed for the heavens, and 3 golden triangles remained at the point where they left this world. Since then, these sacred triangles have become the basis of our world's providence. The resting place of these triangles has become the Sacred Realm."  
When he was done, I snapped out of my trance.  
"You two must not allow the desert man in black armor to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce. Never let him, who cast this evil curse on me and sapped up my power, enter with his evil heart into the Sacred Realm of legend. The end for me is nigh because of this curse. Although you two were successful in your efforts, I was doomed before you started."  
"You're going to die, aren't you?" Link and I asked him.  
"Yes, I will pass away soon," he answered us, "But do not grieve for me."  
"Why?"  
"Because I have been able to tell you two about these important matters. You two are Hyrule's final hope."  
As we stood up, he said to us, "Go, brave heroes, to Hyrule Castle. There thou two will meet the Princess of Destiny. And take these with you, which the evil man was after so much that he cast this curse on me."  
The next thing we knew, a green light shone in front of us, and something landed in both me and Link's hands. I was holding a Keyblade that had emerald leaves as the keychain, emerald vines as the round part you hold, and a golden blade. Goddess of the Forest, I thought, and I turned over to Link who was holding a green jewel and added mentally, The Kokiri's Emerald. Link placed the stone back in his pocket, and I placed my Keyblade next to my backpack.  
"The future depends upon you both," the Deku Tree said to us, "Thou two art courageous. Navi, help those two to carry out my will. I entreat ye all...good...bye..." Then he died. We had a moment of silence to honor the Deku Tree and to make sure he rested in peace for eternity.  
"Let's go to Hyrule Castle, you guys!" Navi said to us. Then she turned back to the tree and said to it, "Good bye..." We then ran away from it.

Link and I started to walk across the bridge, but suddenly heard Saria say to us, "Oh, you're both leaving..." We turned to find her where we were, only near a rope. We walked over to her, me knowing that she'd probably want to say "goodbye" to us.  
"Link," Saria said to Link, "I knew that...you would leave the forest...someday... Because you are different from me and my friends. But that's okay, because you and I will be friends forever, won't we?"  
Link nodded, "Of course, Saria. We'll always be friends."  
Saria took something out from behind her back, and handed it to Link; it was an ocarina.  
She said to him, "I want you to have that ocarina. Please take very good care of it..."  
"I will," Link said to her, "It's a promise." I smiled, as I watched it all happen before my eyes.  
"As you play my ocarina, try to think of me if you can. Maybe you can also come back to the forest to visit me someday."  
Link quickly ran ahead of me after giving Saria a friendship hug.  
"Good bye Saria," I said to her, and after Oswald said "good-bye" to her too, I ran off to catch up with Link and Navi.  
"I'll see you again soon, Sora and Link..." I heard Saria say to herself quietly as I left.


	4. Time Travel and Redemption part 2

When I finally caught up with Link, boy did I get a huge surprise! For when I got to where Link was, I heard a voice say, "Hoo hoo! Sora, Link, look up here!"  
At first, we didn't know who it belonged to, until Oswald, who was busy eating some carrots in my backpack (I had packed those for a camping trip once, but I didn't need them after a while. Can't believe they're still fresh.), pointed up a tree branch. Sitting on the branch was a giant owl, which was weird since most owls appeared at night.  
"It appears that the time has come for your adventures together to begin," the owl said to us.  
"How did you know our names?" I asked, astounded that this owl could talk. The last owl I heard speak was in a book that Big Brother mentioned when he met a "silly old bear" as he called him.  
The owl ignored my question going on to say, "You will both encounter many hardships and Heartless ahead. But do not feel discouraged, even in the toughest of times. Straight on ahead, little ones, is Hyrule Castle."  
"Who you callin' little?" I asked, a little offended.  
"Just like in my dream," Link whispered to himself.  
"You will meet someone very important there. That is all I have to say, farewell." And the owl flew away.  
"Hoo was that?" I asked, making a little joke.  
"I have nooooooo idea," Link replied, "but he says the castle's just ahead. So that's where we need to go."  
"And we better hurry," Navi added, looking up at the sky as she spoke, "It looks like it'll be dark soon." Navi was right of course for the sun had just started to set, and Heartless started to appear.  
"Let's go then," Link and I said together. As we rushed over to our destination, we fought the Undead skeletons and Grim Reaper Heartless along the way. Luckily, the night passed on quickly, and the sun began to rise, causing them to disappear. The drawbridge came down just as Link and I reached it, and we quickly ran across it.

The town was bustling about with people when we entered. Apparently, some were dancing to some street performers who were singing and dancing to some music. It sounded familiar because I could make out the words, and I started to sing along to it.  
"You sing very beautifully," Navi said to me after I finished, "Do you know that song?"  
"A little," I said, "It's been so long since I last heard it, so I just make it up as I go."  
Just after I said this, a musician walked over to me and Link.  
"That was nice when you sang," he said to me. "Maybe you and the lad could sing this next one, miss...miss..."  
"Sora," I answered him, "My name is Sora."  
"And I'm Link," Link added.  
"Well then, you two. What do you say?"  
"Okay," I said after Link and I gave it some thought, "but do you know this one?" I whispered it in his ear, and he nodded. He then walked back to the other members of the performance, Link and I trailing not too far behind.  
As the musicians started to warm up a bit, I turned to Link and asked him, "Aren't you gonna sing too, Link?"  
"I'll just make it up as I'll go, and then do just that," Link said to me.  
"Okay." I turned back around just after one of the musicians started to play the tune I whispered in one of the members' ears.  
As the dancers started to dance, I took a deep breath, cleared my throat, and warmed up a bit.  
Then I began to sing, "Down here on the farm the weather gets messy, laying around with nothin' to do. When you went away, you took my cow Bessie. I miss her darling, more than I miss you. Where oh where are you tonight? Why did you leave me here all alone? I searched the world over and thought I found true love. You met another and pfft, you was gone!" I made a raspberry with my tongue for emphasis on the "pfft" part, which made the kids laugh out loud, even Link cracked a smile and started to clap to the beat.  
I smiled and resumed singing; "The noises you made at our supper table. Your habits, my dear, were surely absurd. But how many times do I have to tell you? Soup is a dish to be seen and not heard." I then heard Link join in, doing the "pfft" with me as I sang "Where oh where are you tonight? Why did you leave me here all alone? I searched the world over and thought I found true love. You met another and pfft, you was gone!"  
"You got it," I said to Link as the kids burst into laughter.  
Link and I then resumed the song, Link singing along with me; "I know that you loved me, here's my way of knowing. The proof's hanging out right there on the line. When I see the snow and feel the wind blowing. Your nighties hugging them long johns of mine. Where oh where are you tonight? Why did you leave me here all alone? I searched the world over and thought I found true love. You met another and pfft, you was gone."  
Link and I giggled a little while the watchers laughed.  
Then we started dancing as we resumed the song, still doing the "pfft" with our tongues; "You took off your leg, your wig, and your glass eye. You should've seen the look on my face. I wanted to kiss you, I wanted to hug you, but you were scattered all over the place. Where oh where are you tonight? Why did you leave me here all alone? I searched the world over and thought I found true love. You met another and pfft, you was gone. You had six kids, I had eleven. We had eight more just bloomin' like flowers. I wish you'd come back, and help me my darlin'. Your kids and my kids are beating up ours. I saw your buck teeth, and that struck me funny. I'm sorry to say I wanted to laugh. You told me the truth; your teeth cost you money. You said they cost a buck and a half. Where oh where are you tonight? Why did you leave me here all alone? I searched the world over and thought I found true love. You met another and pfft, you was gone. I miss you so much, the taters need diggin'. The corn in the field, it needs pickin' now. I can recall the first time I saw you. You looked so pretty, a-pullin' the plow. Where oh where are you tonight? Why did you leave me here all alone? I searched the world over and thought I found true love. You met another and pfft, you was gone. Your lips were as red as ripe boysenberries. Your ears were as big as the breeze. Your two eyes bugged out, like whole pop-eyed mullets. Your hair like haywire hung down to your knees. Where oh where are you tonight? Why did you leave me here all alone? I searched the world over and thought I found true love. You met another and pfft, you was gone."  
Link and I then sang one last time, "You met another and-" did a huge "pfft" with the raspberry on our tongues, and finished, "-you was gone."  
After the song was done, our crowd began to applaud me and Link's performance. We didn't realize that time passed quickly, and the sun had started to set again. We bowed gracefully, but suddenly spotted a little auburn-haired girl, heading for the castle. We then quickly followed after her, well, after doing our curtain call.

As we rushed over to the castle, it then got dark again. We soon heard a familiar voice call out, "Up here, you two."  
Link and I looked up to find that owl again. "What is it, Mr. Owl?" we asked him.  
"The princess is inside the castle, which is just ahead. But don't get caught by the guards. Time flows normally, but stands still if you're inside a town, or a temple. You'll have to leave town if you want time to pass normally. Good luck."  
"Wait." I said to him, "Before you go, what's your name?"  
"Kaepora Gaebora." he answered me, and then flew off. Just after Kaepora Gaebora flew away, Link and I heard the little girl's voice singing some strange tune. We turned around to find the little auburn-haired girl, singing something while holding a weird egg, keeping it warm.  
"You have a nice voice," I said to her.  
The girl stopped singing and said to me and Link, "Thank you both. My name is Malon. My dad owns Lon Lon Ranch. My dad hasn't come back yet because he went to go deliver milk to Hyrule Castle."  
"Well, what a coincidence." Link and I said together, "We were going to go to the castle. We could find your dad."  
"You are? Great. He must've fallen asleep somewhere in the castle," Malon giggled. She then handed us the egg saying, "Take this with you. It'll wake up my dad. I've been keeping it warm very carefully."  
"Thank you," Link and I said together, and we quickly started to head for the castle, avoiding guards along the way.

Just as Link and I climbed out of the water surrounding the castle, the sun rose and the egg hatched. It was a chicken I think (?). Just then we heard someone snoring, and rushed over to the sound to find a man in overalls snoozing by the castle moat. Link took out the chicken thingie from my backpack, and it crowed so loudly that it woke the man up, and Oswald too, who started whimpering.  
"Aw, you hungry, little guy?" Link asked. Oswald nodded.  
"What in tarnation?" the man said waking up from his sleep. Oswald laughed, and as I handed him some bread we bought before we headed for the castle he said, "Funny man."  
Link and I turned over to the man as Oswald was eating, and we introduced ourselves to him.  
"Yep, I'm Talon, owner of the Lon Lon Ranch," the man said to us, and he explained why we had caught him sleeping there. Turns out that he was trying to deliver milk into the castle, and he sat down to rest. The next thing he knew, he fell into a snooze.  
"Malon's looking for you," Link and I said to him.  
"Uh-oh, I'm gonna get it from her now," Talon said.  
"Then you better hurry," I said, and he quickly ran off. Link and I looked at the huge crates of milk that Talon left behind, then across the water to a little hole. Then we looked at each other, smiled, and quickly got to work. Link and I pushed as hard as we could on those crates, and, after we pushed the last crate on top of the bottom one, I wiped sweat off my brow, and we climbed up the boxes. We jumped over to the little hole, got down on our knees, and crawled into it.  
When we got out of the hole, we found ourselves inside the castle, near the courtyard. Guards were about it though, so we quietly slipped past them, well, waiting for the right time too of course. After sneaking past the last two guards, we ran towards a different part of the castle courtyard.

As Link and I entered the area, we looked around, taking in our surroundings. It was a beautiful sight. Flowers were growing, and there was a little pool surrounding it. We walked over to a little girl who was dressed in a royal dress, looking through a window.  
She suddenly turned around, and boy was she surprised to see us.  
"Who are you two?" she asked us, "How did you get past the guards?" She suddenly spotted my weapon and Navi and asked us, "Is that...a fairy and a Keyblade? Then...perhaps you have the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, the Kokiri's Emerald with you, would you?"  
Link and I answered truthfully, "Yes, yes we do."  
The little girl smiled and said, "Just as I thought."  
"Huh?"  
"I had a dream for a quite a while. In it, dark clouds billowed over the land of Hyrule. But suddenly 2 rays of light shot out of the sky and the forest, parted the clouds, and lit up the ground. The lights turned into two figures, one holding a Keyblade and the other holding a green and shining stone followed by a fairy. I know that this is a prophecy that 2 people would come from a different world and from the forest. And I thought that you two would be the ones."  
"Interesting."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I was so caught up in my story that I didn't properly introduce myself. I am Zelda, the princess of Hyrule."  
"Pleasure to meet you, your highness," I said to her, bowing low as I did so.  
"What are your names?" Zelda asked us.  
"My name is Sora," I said to her.  
"And I'm Link," Link added.  
"Sora...Link..." Zelda said, "Strange...those names sound...familiar. All right then, Sora and Link...I'm going to tell you two a secret that passed down through generations of the royal family of Hyrule, so listen carefully and keep it a secret from everyone."  
"It's a promise," Link said to Zelda. I smiled, glad to see that those two were getting along so well. Could they be something more in the future, I thought.  
"The legend goes like this..." I suddenly got into another one of my trances again. Many pictures of the legend flowed through my mind as Zelda explained it to us.  
"The three goddesses hid the Triforce containing the power of the gods somewhere in Hyrule; the power to grant the wish of the one who holds the Triforce in his hands. If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish, it will lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity...But if someone with an evil heart has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil and utter chaos. That is what has been told before. To protect the Triforce from evil, the Sages built the Temple of Time."  
I then returned back to the real world, snapping out of my trance, just in time to listen to the last part of the legend.  
"The Temple of Time is the entrance through which you can enter the Sacred Realm from our world. But the Door of Time, a stone wall in the temple, seals the entrance. In order to open the door it's said that you need three Spiritual stones, and the treasure that the Royal Family keeps along with this legend...the Ocarina of Time."  
"We understand," Link and I said together.  
"Good to hear," Zelda said to us, smiling. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I was spying through this window at that man just now. I think the dark clouds symbolize him. Would you look in at him?" She then stepped aside after we said "yes", and Link and I looked in. As we looked in, we saw a man with red hair dressed in armor down on one knee.  
"Can you see the man with the evil eyes?" Zelda asked us. We nodded.  
"That's Ganondorf, leader of the Gerudos who hail from the desert far to the west. Although he swears allegiance to my father, I'm sure he's not sincere."  
"Never trust guys in black armor unless they're friendly," I noted to myself.  
"The dark clouds that covered Hyrule in my dream." Zelda continued, "They must symbolize that man."  
Just then, Ganondorf turned to where we looked, and we quickly ducked, after Oswald gave him a quick wave and a giggle. If he wasn't so cute, I'd scold him.  
"What happened? Did he see you?" Zelda asked us, helping us up.  
"I don't think so," I said.  
"I hope not," added Link.  
"Don't worry. He doesn't know what we're planning...yet!"  
"Yet? What do you mean?" Link and I asked her.  
"Well, I told my dad about it, but...he didn't believe me. But...I can sense Ganondorf's evil intentions. What he's after must be nothing less than the Triforce of the Sacred Realm. He must have come here in order to obtain it, and he wants to conquer Hyrule, no this entire world!"  
Zelda turned to us and said, "Link, Sora, now we're the only ones who can protect Hyrule! Please!"  
"As you wish," Link and I answered politely and bravely.  
"Thank you. I'm...afraid. I have a feeling that that man is going to destroy Hyrule. He has such terrifying power. But it's fortunate that you two have come... We mustn't let Ganondorf get the Triforce. Sora, Link, you two go get the other two Spiritual Stones, and I'll protect the Ocarina of Time. Oh, and take this with you." Zelda handed us a letter as she spoke; it had a message and her signature on it. (Oh, and she also gave Link a kiss on his cheek too. Oswald and I just had to laugh at the look on Link's face. He was blushing as red as Panchito.) After thanking her, I said to myself, "I hope my friends are okay back in the real world." Link and I then descended the stairs to find a young woman with white hair and red eyes clothed in armor.  
"Who are you?" I asked her after properly greeting her and politely introducing myself and Link.  
"I am Impa of the Sheikahs. My responsibility is to protect Princess Zelda." she said to us, "Everything is exactly as she foretold. You are both courageous. You're both heading out for a big new adventure aren't you?"  
Link and I nodded.  
"My role in Zelda's dream was to teach a melody to the one from the sky and the one from the forest. It's an ancient melody passed down by the royal family. I've played this song for Princess Zelda as a lullaby ever since she was a baby. There's mysterious power in the song. Listen carefully." Impa then took out something, and played a tune on it.  
Link and I took out our ocarinas, and began to play it. Just after we finished it, our ocarinas glowed, and then the light faded away. Wow, I thought, I had felt a mysterious aura help me play the ocarina, and I learned my first tune.  
"If the castle soldiers find you, there will be trouble." Impa said to us, "I'll lead you both out of the castle."

We were then out on the field again.  
"You brave children," Impa said to us, "We must protect this beautiful land of Hyrule!" She then pointed to a mountain that had a small smoke ring surrounding the top and added, "Take a good look at that mountain. That's Death Mountain, home of the Gorons who have the Spiritual Stone of Fire."  
After that, Impa pointed down the mountain saying, "Down at the foot of the mountain you'll find Kakariko Village where I was born and raised. Before you go up the mountain, why don't you talk to some of the villagers there."  
"Sure," I said to her. Taking out Oswald, still wrapped in his blanket, out of my backpack, I asked, "I want to ask you something. Would you take care of Oswald, a fellow prince of King Mickey's, for me? I don't want to get him into too much danger." Then I turned to Oswald and whispered to him, "Sorry, but I don't want you to get hurt."  
"I can't," Impa said to me, "Although I respect you for trying to protect him, I'm afraid I must decline."  
"How come?"  
"Because he's taken a shine to you. Besides, I already have Princess Zelda to protect."  
"...You're right. I understand." I put Oswald back in my backpack again. (Don't worry, he still has his little view of outside my backpack.)  
"Do you remember the song I just taught you?" Impa asked.  
Link and I nodded, "Of course. Why?"  
"That song is a song that only members of the royal family can learn. It has some mysterious power to it. Remember, it will help both of you improve your connection to the royal family. The princess is waiting for you both to collect the other two spiritual stones. All right," Impa said to us, "We're counting on you." and then she was gone, leaving me, Navi, Link, and Oswald bewildered. We shook it away, and set off for Lon Lon Ranch that Talon mentioned to us earlier.

What a huge surprise we got when we arrived to Lon Lon Ranch. It was pretty cool, and what's more? Horses were running around there, among them a younger one. Malon was there too, singing to it. Link, Navi, and I walked over to her. She stopped singing when she saw us coming over.  
"Oh, hello again," she said to us, "Thanks for finding my dad earlier."  
"No problem," Link and I said to her, "We saw the princess too. The castle was amazing."  
"I'll bet it was. After you found him, Dad came home in such a hurry. Oh, I almost forgot to introduce you to my friend, Epona." This Malon indicated by placing her hand on a horse that was near her.  
"She sure is cute," I said. Link took out his ocarina from my backpack, and suddenly Malon asked, "Can you and the fairy boy play this song on it?" and then sang a bit of it.  
I was going to take out my ocarina to play along, but apparently Oswald got to it first, because he played it with Link. A bright light glowed from each of them again, and then it disappeared. I turned to Oswald, and smiled at him. He just giggled. After we said "good-bye" to Malon, we rushed off to Kokiri Forest, because we suddenly heard a strange tune and it was getting dark.

We heard it again as we entered the forest. We climbed up the vines, and went into the Lost Woods, following where the sound was loudest.  
After Link got more bullets for his slingshot, we heard a familiar voice call out to us, "Hey, over here! hoo hoo!"  
Link and I looked up to find Kaepora Gaebora, sitting up on top of a log. "Listen to this, you two. After going through these woods, you will come upon the Sacred Forest Meadow."  
"What's that?" Link and I asked.  
"It's a sacred place where few people have ever walked. Wait...I can hear a mysterious tune coming from where I am. Listen for that tune when you're in these woods. If you're courageous, you'll make it through just fine. Just follow your ears and listen to the sounds of the forest!" Then he flew away, leaving us to follow the song.  
After a while, we finally reached the Sacred Forest Meadow. It all seemed so quiet until Heartless appeared around us. Luckily, we fought them, which caused the gate to be opened. We quickly rushed through the maze, and reached an abandoned temple of some sort. There was Saria, playing on her ocarina the song we had just heard. She looked up and saw us, and stopped playing.  
"Hi guys. Good to see you again," Saria said to us.  
"You too," we said to her.  
"Sora, Link, I've been waiting for you two. This is the Sacred Forest Meadow, my secret place. I feel...that this place will be important for the three of us someday. That's what I feel. If you two play your ocarina here, you could talk with the forest spirits. Would you like to play your ocarina with me?"  
Link and I nodded, "Sure thing, Saria."  
Saria smiled, "Okay, try to follow along with the melody I play." She then play the song we had just heard. Link and I took out our ocarinas, and played it too (well, me along with this strange aura helping me with the notes). After the light glowed from our ocarinas again, I realized that we had learned our third tune.  
"Don't forget this song," Saria said to us.  
"We promise," Link and I said together. Then we said "good-bye" to her, and left the forest.

We finally reached Kakariko Village before high noon.  
"Oooh, funny chickens," Oswald said, pointing to some nearby chickens (?) who were running about. Link and I suddenly saw grey clouds above us. It then began to rain, and Oswald had to hide back inside my backpack, because the thunder and lightning scared him a bit.  
"It's okay," I said to him, "You're safe with us." Oswald giggled a little, knowing now that he was in good hands. Suddenly we heard a voice singing a strange tune Link and I had never of. We followed it to a graveyard. There were so many graves, and there was someone making his roundabouts and singing a small tune.  
"Should we?" Navi asked me and Link.  
Link and I nodded, "We have to." We walked over to the man.  
"Don't mess around with some of the graves, kids!" he said to us, "I'm Dampe the grave keeper. My face may be scary, but I'm not a bad guy."  
"I can see that," Link and I said together. We introduced ourselves, then Dampe wished us good luck on our adventure, and returned back to digging. Meanwhile, Link and I got over to the biggest grave of all. On the ground, it had the symbol of the royal family on it. We played Zelda's Lullaby, and suddenly a pathway opened up for us. We quickly jumped down it, and found ourselves in the Royal Family's tomb. It was then that suddenly Grim Reaper Heartless appeared in the room we were in. Link and I took care of them by kicking their sorry butts, and a door opened up for us. We climbed up the stairs, and went in.  
When we got inside, it was filled with green goo that could hurt you (I should know, Link and I stepped in it by accident once and once was enough.), and giant ZOMBIES! We quickly escaped them, and headed for the next room. There was that green goo again, but also an inscription in front of us. We walked over to it and read it carefully.  
The inscription said, "This poem is dedicated to the memory of the dearly departed members of the Royal Family. 'The rising sun will eventually set, a newborn's life will fade. From sun to moon, moon to sun...Give peaceful rest to the living dead.'"  
"Interesting poem, isn't it?" Link and I asked Navi. Navi nodded in agreement.  
"Look, pretty song," Oswald said to us, pointing to some small writing on the tombstone.  
"What is it?" Link and I asked Navi.  
"It's a secret song composed by the Composer Brothers," Navi answered us.  
"Sounds interesting. Link, should we try it out?"  
"You bet." Link and I then took out our ocarinas, and tried it out, with a little help from that mysterious aura of course.  
After we had learned our 4th song we finished the rest of the inscription, "Restless souls wander where they belong, bring them calm with the Sun's Song." And we quickly left the grave, avoiding zombies and the green goo along the way. After Link grabbed a Hylian shield from a nearby chest, we returned back to the graveyard.  
Link and I then rushed up to the gate, and showed the letter to the guard, who, after he laughed a bit, opened the gate to let us pass. We then ran up the path to Death Mountain.

We reached the village of the strange boulder creatures just before it got dark. Noticing that the Spiritual Stone wasn't in its rightful place, Link and I descended down to a door that had the Royal Family symbol on it. We played Zelda's Lullaby, and the door opened. We went into a room, and there found the leader of these people that I have never heard of. Turns out that the people were called Gorons, and Darunia (that's the guy's name) was their leader. After introducing ourselves and playing Saria's song on our ocarina (well, Oswald got to mine first), and after we exhausted ourselves from dancing along with Darunia, he asked us what we wanted. We told him and he said, "I'll give it to you, but only if you get rid of those creatures in the Dodongo's Cavern."  
"We'll see what we can do," Link and I replied kindly after he gave us bracelets that help us pick up Bomb Flowers. Then we set off to the Dodongo's Cavern.

After a while, along with some excruciating fights and finding a bomb bag for Link, we quickly got inside the entrance. In the room we were in, there was a large hole in the ground.  
Link and I walked over it and shouted, "GERON-A-BUNGA!" as we descended down through the hole with Oswald shouting out, "Wheee!" too. Link and I quickly landed on the floor.  
"It's quiet," I said after a moment of silence.  
"...Too quiet," agreed Link. Just then, we heard footsteps.  
"DINOSAUR!" Oswald said, pointing towards something.  
"What are you talking about?" Link and I asked Oswald, turning around.  
"Oh snap," I said, for Oswald was right, only it wasn't a dinosaur; it was a giant Dodongo! Must be their leader, I thought.  
"Ready?" Link asked me, preparing his bombs.  
"Oh yeah," I said, preparing my Keyblade. Link threw a bomb at me like a baseball, I closed my eyes, and using my inner eye aimed inside at King Dodongo's mouth. Then I swung my Keyblade like a baseball bat, and hit it into the mouth. When the bomb exploded, it stunned King Dodongo, giving me and Link a chance to attack it, which we did quickly. After we delivered the final blow to it, King Dodongo rolled itself into the nearby lava pit, and it died. That's kind of ironic, I thought, after all it spat fire at us during our battle with it. The blue portal appeared on the now safe lava pit. Link and I ran over to it, and the cavern disappeared from our view.

We landed right outside the Dodongo's Cavern, and Darunia landed right in front of us, knocking us off our feet. Link and I quickly got up, and dusted ourselves off. (Luckily, Oswald was still in my backpack.)  
"Well done, brave heroes," he said to us, "Now we can eat those delicious rocks from the cavern until we burst. All this trouble we had must've been caused by that Gerudo thief Ganondorf."  
"What did he do?" Link and I asked.  
"He said, 'Give me the Spiritual stone! Only then will I open the cave for you!'. But you two risked your lives, and helped us. I like you, Sora and Link! Take these as tokens of my friendship, sworn brother and sister!"  
This time, a red light shone in me and Link's hands. Link was holding the Goron's Ruby, and me? Well, I was holding a Keyblade that had ruby flames as the keychain, crystal flames as the round part you hold, and the blade was pure silver. Mistress of the Flames, I thought as I put it next to my Goddess of the Forest Keyblade, and Link place the stone in his pocket.  
"Keep brushing up on your skills as you travel," Darunia said to us, then he called out to the other Gorons who just arrived, "Let's go see our brother and sister off!"  
"Huh?" I asked, terribly confused, until they rushed at us to give us a hug.  
"Uh, bye," Link and I said quickly, and we rushed down the mountain back to Kakariko Village.

After getting directions to where to find the Spiritual Stone of Water, Link and I quickly set off immediately. Suddenly, strange creatures that looked like waves in the sea, which is weird since there was no ocean nearby, only with a Heartless symbol appeared. Link and I quickly fought them, but unfortunately their numbers were overwhelming, and everything went completely black. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Oswald quickly playing Zelda's Lullaby as we were floating just above a symbol of the Royal Family.

I opened my eyes, and looked around. There was a waterfall falling from where I was, and a pool of water down below. I looked across from where I was to find Link dancing about with glee like he just won the lottery. I smiled, got up, and dusted myself off. All of a sudden, I saw that hero clothed in black and red again. He was a she in a black and red dress!  
"Are you all right, Sora?" I heard a regal voice say to me. This snapped me out of my trance. I blinked once, and the hero was gone. I turned around to find a strange-looking fish dressed in royal garb.  
"Yes, yes I am. I thank you for saving me, Link, and Oswald's lives. But who are you, your majesty?" I asked him.  
"I, my dear Sora, have been told by Link about you and his adventure here so far," he said to me, "My name is King Zora. If it weren't for my brave knights for rescuing you, Link, and your little friend, you would've died."  
"Thank you," Oswald said, which relieved me a lot. Just then, Link returned to where I was standing, with a letter in his hands. He handed it to King Zora who read it carefully.  
Suddenly, he gasped, "SHE'S INSIDE LORD JABU-JABU?! HOW CAN THIS BE?! HE WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING! But since Ganondorf came here, Lord Jabu-Jabu has been acting a bit strange lately."  
"Can we go rescue her then?" Link and I asked him.  
"Please do...Zora!" and then he moved aside, granting me and Link passage to Zora's fountain.  
When we reached Lord Jabu-Jabu, Link handed me a bottle that had a fish in it. Link and I then both uncorked our bottles, and let the fishes out of them. This caused Lord Jabu-Jabu to open his huge mouth, and not only did he take the fishes, but he took us as well.

We soon found ourselves inside Jabu-Jabu's belly. It reminded me of a song I heard someone sing in the hallway at my school before my adventure.  
I sang a little bit of it until Navi said, "Sora, you might not wanna rhyme with comet."  
"Sorry Navi," I said. Just then, Tsunami Heartless (thought I'd name them) appeared, and prepared to hurt us. Link and I quickly destroyed them, and continued on our way through the belly of Jabu-Jabu. We soon came upon a room where there were Grim Reaper Heartless guarding a green tentacle, and a girl who was a Zora, only prettier.  
"Who are you two?" she asked us after we walked over to her.  
After we introduced ourselves, she said to us, "Pleased to make your acquaintance. I am Ruto, princess of the Zoras."  
"Pleased to meet you," I said to her, "Your father's worried about you. We better get you home."  
"I don't really care!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Please get out of here, it's too dangerous."  
"We're not afraid, right Link?"  
"Yeah."  
"...All right then," Ruto said to us, "You can help me save Lord Jabu-Jabu. But watch out for those electrified jellyfish and Grim Reaper Heartless."  
"Very well," Link and I said together. We followed after her.

After finding a boomerang for Link, the three of us quickly continued on until we reached the inner core of Lord Jabu-Jabu. Suddenly we saw a shiny jewel and a Keyblade that had sapphire waves as a keychain, a crystal waterfall as the round part you hold, and the blade was pure bronze. Queen of the waves, I thought. I looked at Ruto who smiled.  
"Those are the things that I was looking for!" she said excitedly, "Hurry! Throw me up there on that platform!"  
"Okay," Link and I said, and we quickly tossed Ruto up onto the platform. She picked them up quickly.  
"I'm so glad I found my mother's stone and Keyblade," she said, "You see, when I was feeding Lord Jabu-Jabu, he accidentally swallowed me, which caused me to drop the Keyblade and stone. Now thanks to you, I won't have to be here anymore."  
"Good to hear."  
We started to walk over to her, when suddenly the platform rose up into the ceiling of the room where we were in.  
"What is that?! A giant jellyfish?!" we heard Ruto's voice say before we heard a monstrous growl. This scared Oswald, who quickly went back into my bag, shivering a bit from fright.  
"Don't worry, Oswald," I said to him, comforting him, "We'll take care of this." The platform then came back down. Link and I quickly climbed onto the platform, and it took us up to another room. There was Ruto, alive and well. But it was a hasty reunion, because we suddenly heard scratching from up on the ceiling.  
"LOOK OUT!" Ruto shouted, backing away quickly. Link and I spun around to find a giant anemone, that had so many jellyfish on it. Luckily, Link and I were prepared. As Barricade (that's its name) tried to sting us, Link used his boomerang on its main string, and I threw my Keyblade at it with my inner eye and my hands. After I pulled my Keyblade back, the jellyfish separated, giving me and Link a chance to hit its body, which we took gladly. All of a sudden, it began spinning around like crazy, with jellyfish as merry-go-round riders. Luckily, Link and I dodged them, but unfortunately not quick enough, because we got shocked by them. I took care of the jellyfish, while Link took care of the main body. Then Barricade was finally destroyed by exploding into a million pieces. Cool, I thought. Oswald poked his head out.  
"The coast is clear now," I said to him. Oswald giggled, relieved that Barricade was gone. The blue portal appeared right where Princess Ruto was. We quickly rushed over to her.  
"We're okay," we said to her before she could ask. Jabu-Jabu's belly then disappeared from our view.

We opened our eyes, and fell into the water because Link was startled by Ruto suddenly being in front of us. After we came up for air, Ruto had come in too.  
"You both looked cooler than I thought," she said to us.  
"Uhm, thanks?" Link and I said, Link being a little confused.  
"Well, anyway, you both saved me. So I'll reward you both." She handed me the Queen of the waves Keyblade, and then turned to Link after I thanked her.  
"I'll give you the Zora's Sapphire," she said to him, and a bright blue light shone in Link's hands. He soon found himself holding Zora's Sapphire.  
"Thanks a lot," Link and I said to us. We quickly climbed out of the water, said "goodbye" to Ruto, and ran off, with Ruto's voice calling out to us, "Don't tell my father..." in the wind.

As Link and I quickly rushed off towards the castle, I turned to him and asked, "Excited?"  
"Heck, yeah," Link said to me, "I can't wait to stop Ganondorf from getting the Triforce."  
"Neither can I."  
Just then, it began to rain. We screeched to a halt just as the drawbridge lowered. Impa and Princess Zelda were riding on a horse to get away from the Grim Reaper Heartless and Ganondorf, who was seated on his black horse. Link and I suddenly saw Princess Zelda toss something into the moat. As Ganondorf tried to get at us, we fought his Heartless and he disappeared saying, "We'll meet again, heroes."  
When he was gone, Link and I quickly dived into the water, and grabbed the shiny thing. It was blue and it had the Triforce symbol on it; it was the Ocarina of Time! Suddenly, a bright light shone in front of us. Princess Zelda appeared in front of us.  
"We can hear and see you," I answered her after she asked me and Link if we could hear her.  
"Link," Zelda said, turning to Link as she spoke, "when you hold the Ocarina of Time in your hand...I'm afraid that I won't be around here anymore...I wanted to wait for you and Sora, but I couldn't delay any longer..."  
"We understand," Link said to her.  
"But at least I could leave you both the Ocarina and this melody..." Zelda then played the song that was to open the Door of Time, and then we played along too. Thus we learned our 5th song with some help from the mysterious aura.  
As Princess Zelda disappeared she said, "Play that song at the altar in the Temple of Time. Protect the Triforce!" And then she was gone. After Link and I climbed out of the moat, I felt around my backpack to see if Oswald was okay, but he had mysteriously disappeared with Princess Zelda.  
"You'll see him again," I heard Emeraude's voice say to me.  
"But when?" I asked.  
"Very soon..."  
Link and I then looked at each other, nodded, and quickly ran back into the town to the Temple of Time.

When Link and I entered the temple, I could hear something familiar. I opened up my golden crown necklace (it's a locket) and looked at the picture of my mother when she was my age (16 years old). She had ruby red rosebud lips, sapphire-colored eyes like mine, and the same color of hair that I have, dark chocolate-colored. But her hair was longer than mine, mine is the style of Kairi's from when she returned to Destiny Islands with my big brother and Riku. I then closed it, after looking at it for a while, and took out my Ocarina of Understanding while Link took out the now his Ocarina of Time. We then played the Song of Time together, and set out the three Spiritual Stones on the altar. This caused the Door of Time to open, leading us into a secret room. Link, Navi, and I went over to it, and inside was a room with stairs and a sword in the middle.  
"Hey isn't that..." Navi said, and she flew over to it, "...the Master Sword?" Link walked over to it, and followed after him.  
"I can't do it," Link said, turning away from the Master Sword, "I might lose you, Sora. You're such a good friend."  
"Thank you, Link," I said to him, "But don't worry. I'll be fine. Besides..." I then sang to him, "...When you walk through a storm, keep your chin up high, and don't be afraid of the dark. At the end of the storm, there's a golden sky, and the sweet silver song of a lark. Walk on through the wind. Walk through the rain. Though your dreams be tossed and blown, walk on, walk on, with hope in your heart, and you'll never walk alone. You'll never walk alone." I gave him a hug, and a good pat on the back.  
"Good luck, brave hero," I said to him. Link then smiled sadly, walked over to the Master Sword, and pulled it out, and a bright flash of light glowed in front of him. Suddenly, I started to disappear too.  
"Excellent work," I heard Ganondorf's voice say, "Just as I thought, you two held the keys to the Door of Time. You both have lead me to the gates of the Sacred Realm... I owe it all to you two!" With an evil laugh, he disappeared into the Sacred Realm. Then everything disappeared from my view.  
"What have we done?" I whispered.

My eyes fluttered open, and I sat up in the bed I was in. The sun had barely risen, and most of the beds were empty. I quickly packed up my book, hoping to read the rest of it another night just as Jose came in.  
"Jose, w-w-what a pleasant surprise," I said, blushing a little.  
"I came in to wake you up," Jose said, his face a little red too.  
"Guess you don't have to, huh?"  
"Guess not. Come on, the others are waiting."  
"Right." I then ran down the stairs after him. As I followed behind him, I thought, Was it all a dream? But...it seemed so real. Lost in thought, I didn't realize where I was going, and almost fell down. If it weren't for Armand catching me, I would've been hurt.  
"Time to go," Alethia called out after I had a hasty breakfast.  
"Coming," I replied, and we set off after saying "good-bye" to the Oracle of Athens to the Desert of Lost Souls.


	5. Time Travel and Redemption part 3

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jiminy and Kairi landed in another world.  
"Is this the French Quarter?" Sora asked Donald. He soon got his answer, when a black-haired fairy wearing a blue dress flew past them to a pond they had appeared near.  
"I'll take that as a 'no'" Kairi replied.  
"Oops," Donald said, "Wrong location." He was just about to try again when the black-haired fairy wearing the blue dress appeared in front of them, which startled them a bit.  
"Sorry..." she said to them. Then she looked at them quizzically, and, after a moment of silence, finished, "Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jiminy, and Kairi, right?"  
"Yeah," the gang answered, "Why?"  
"There's someone who wants to see you. Follow me. My name is Silvermist by the way."  
"Nice to meet you."  
And with that, the five heroes followed close behind their newfound friend, Silvermist.

As for me and the others? Well, we just got on our way to the Desert of Lost Souls, when we suddenly spotted a statue of Athena in front of us. How'd that get there?, most of us thought, scratching our heads.  
"Must be a coincidence," Vidia replied, breaking our silence.  
"Brave heroes," Athena's voice from the statue said to us, "The journey ahead of you all is perilous, but one that must be complete in order to save this world."  
"Athena," Kratos and Alethia replied, "The Oracle spoke of Pandora's Box. Can it really be real?"  
"Yes, the box exists. It's the most powerful weapon a mortal can wield."  
"And with such a weapon, we can defeat Ares?"  
"With the box, anything is possible. So it's hidden well, far across the Desert of Lost Souls. But there is safe passage through those sands."  
"And...how?" I asked her.  
"Only those who listen and follow the sirens' song will discover it," Athena answered. "Brave heroes, find the sirens. Only they can help you find your way to Cronos the Titan."  
"A titan lives?" Alethia and Kratos asked her.  
Athena nodded. "Yes. Cronos is the last. Zeus has commanded him to wander the desert endlessly, with the Temple of Pandora chained to his back until the swirling sands rip the very flesh from his bones." Suddenly, the statue started to disappear, however Athena said to us before she completely left us, "Stay true to the siren's song, brave heroes, especially you, Sora. Your journey begins here and now. Pray that it leads you all back to Athens with Pandora's Box. Once you find them, destroy them. But beware; there's another monster you have to destroy after the path of the deadly sands opens to you." And then she was gone. I lifted the hood of the cloak Jose gave me to get sand away from my face, and then turned to the others.  
"I think we should split up," I said.  
Panchito said something I didn't understand at first, but Tora, who was very fluent in Spanish, said, "Are you crazy? We could get lost. That's what he said."  
"Ah. Don't worry, Panchito. If we listen to the sirens' song, we'll find our way."  
Panchito shrugged and then sighed, "What have we got to lose?"  
"That's the spirit," Alethia said, "All right then. We'll meet right back where the statue stood. Panchito, you go with Tora, I'll go with Kratos, and Jose, you'll-"  
"I don't think so," Jose said, his face turning a bit pink.  
"Um, yeah, I agree," I said, my face turning red.  
"Aw you two are blushing again," Tinker Bell, Tora, and Alethia said.  
"Maybe Cupid's arrows decided to shoot at them," Kratos guessed.  
"Either that or it's destiny," Tora interjected.  
"Guys," Jose and I said together.  
"Stop bickering you guys," interrupted Vidia, "Sora, do you remember the Keyblades you got from your dream, and gave to me, Tinker Bell, and Bobble?"  
"Yeah," I replied, "You chose Goddess of the Forest. Why?"  
"Because, it's suddenly glowing like crazy."  
"Mine too," Tinker Bell and Bobble said. It was then that a watery mirror appeared in front of us. It showed us inside Pixie Hollow along with Queen Clarion and...my big brother, his girlfriend Kairi, and his friends just following a raven-haired fairy in a blue dress!  
"Your majesty," Tinker Bell, Bobble, and Vidia said together as they quickly bowed before her.

From within the tree, Queen Clarion was watching us through her mirror.  
"Are you all right?" she asked us after the others and I rose up.  
"Yes, yes we are," we said after we stood up. Just then, we all heard singing in the distance.  
"Hold on a sec," I said, and I rushed off, with my Keyblade in my hands.  
"Wait for me," Alethia called out to me as she prepared her arrows and Kratos his blades.  
"Were those the Ghosts of Sparta?" Queen Clarion asked, turning back to Tinker Bell, Vidia, and Bobble.  
The three of them nodded, "You would not believe what we had to go through."  
"Well, good luck everyone and be careful. And about those Keyblades?"  
"Oh that. Sora got them in her dream." Tinker Bell answered her.  
"Well, I do hope you'll make it through." Queen Clarion said to them, "One last thing, someone has come into Pixie Hollow, along with his friends."  
"Sora?"  
"Yes. I will tell someone to send them in right away so that they can speak with you and your friends."  
"Thank you so much." The image disappeared after they said their "good-byes".

Meanwhile, I lost the Siren by accident because Panchito and Armand had to catch up to me along with Vidia.  
Before I could ask, Armand answered me, "We decided to split up in a different way. Tinker Bell went with Alethia and Tora, and Jose went with Bobble and Kratos."  
I was pretty relieved because it would kind of feel awkward if Jose and I were together, alone, in the Desert of Lost Souls. Remembering Princess Emeraude's promise, I took out the Ocarina of Understanding from my backpack.  
"Where'd you get that?" Panchito asked me.  
"Oh, I got it in my dream from...a princess," I replied, for I had almost said Princess Emeraude, but stopped, knowing that they probably wouldn't understand. Just then, the siren's voice rang out in perfect tune. I placed the ocarina to my lips, closed my eyes, and started to play along to it. I then started walking towards it, still playing my ocarina. Panchito and Armand followed behind me and Vidia.  
When I opened my eyes, I saw the siren, standing there, singing her angelic voice out. I slipped my ocarina back in my backpack, and turned to Panchito and Armand. The two of them nodded, and Panchito shot at the siren with his pistol. This made the siren screech so terribly it gave one a headache. She then started to move away, and shoot magic auras at us. I raised my hand to summon my Keyblade, but instead a purple aura emitted from it, encircling the siren.  
"Guys," I asked, turning my head towards them, "what's happening?"  
"Don't look at me," Armand said, "but whatever you're doing, it's working." I lifted my hand up, and the siren went with it.  
"Thunder," Panchito shouted, firing his staff at the siren. It stunned her momentarily, which gave us time to destroy her. I tried to pull her closer so that I could get to her, but it only ripped off just a bit of her dress.  
"Oops," I said, a little embarrassed, until the siren aimed a magic ball at me. Armand quickly blocked it. As I stood my ground, holding the siren, Panchito stunned her again with thunder. Then I let her go, and she collapsed onto the ground. The three of us quickly grabbed the siren, and Vidia assisted us in killing it. With the deed done, the siren's spirit flew out of her body towards the door we stopped at. The rest of the group finally returned, a bit bruised perhaps, but alive nonetheless.  
"That's the last of them," Tora said looking at the door that now had all three glowing siren spirits on it.  
The path then cleared at last, but the door, for some strange reason didn't open. Our reason was soon found out when a black blob appeared in front of us. He had yellow eyes and a wicked smile on his face.  
"And you are?" Alethia and Kratos asked it after a moment of awkward silence.  
"I, you silly humans, am the Phantom Blot," it said to us.  
"Never heard of ya," I said.  
Jose pulled me aside and whispered to me, "The Phantom Blot is a wicked monster that tried to frame King Mickey years ago. He also almost destroyed he and Oswald's friendship."  
"And I am looking for someone," the Phantom Blot interrupted, overhearing us. "a girl. A girl by the name of Sora."  
"I am she," I said, turning back to the Phantom Blot.  
"Join the darkness while you still can."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The worlds will be destroyed even as we speak. But we can recreate a new world, where only villains can rule it. Will you join?"  
"...I won't. I've got friends, and I'm not doing it for you." I said to it, and slashed at it. But my Keyblade phased through it. Huh?, I thought. I was then knocked aside by it. This triggered a fight between us and the Phantom Blot. Unfortunately, the tables had turned on us, because no matter how hard we tried to hit it, it just passed through it.  
Just as we were about to be delivered the final blow, we all heard a voice, a voice that sounded familiar to me.  
It yelled out, "ERASE!" and a beam of white light shot at it. I turned to where it was coming from. It was from a Keyblade like mine, and the silhouette holding the Keyblade looked like the rabbit I took care of in the first part of my dream until he disappeared. The Phantom Blot suddenly exploded from too much white light, and we were all covered in black ink. After getting the black ink off of us, Alethia, Tora, and I turned around to thank him, but he had vanished without a trace or something left by him. Or so I thought, until I looked at my Keyblade that now had a red straight bit of it. There inscribed upon it was a message. The message said; "You won't know who I am now, but you will when we meet again. -King O". This had me terribly confused, and deep in thought, until Kratos called out, "The door's open. Let's go!"  
I then let it disappear, and then we ran inside.

After we pushed forward, we soon found a strange horn just up ahead. Kratos and Alethia walked up to it. The rest of us could see that the swirling sands were blocking our view until a loud noise came from the horn that Kratos and Alethia blew into. This cleared up our view, and created a path for us. As we rushed across it, and up the stairs, I thought, What I wouldn't give to see Link and Princess Zelda again. Up at the top, was another horn, which suddenly disappeared right before our eyes. In its place, the three sirens, whom we had destroyed, appeared in front of us. We took out our weapons, preparing to fight.

Meanwhile, Maleficent, now the only villain in the room with a few other shadows, watched inside the Magic Mirror at the brave heroes, fighting the sirens.  
"Armand has deceived us for all of his demi-vampiric life," one voice said from a small figure, "shall we do away with him, Maleficient?"  
Maleficient turned back to them and said, "No. Ares has that already planned out. However, you two could be able to stop them from connecting the worlds in your home turfs. My Heartless will help all of you, but do not fail me."  
"As you wish," another voice replied from a tall figure in a top hat. With a charismatic smile forming on both of the figures' faces, the two of them disappeared into darkness to their home turfs.

As soon as the sirens were gone, the horn returned. Seeing this as our chance, Kratos quickly blew into it this time. No sooner had he done this, that we heard footsteps. There, coming towards us, was Cronos with Pandora's Temple on his back. As soon as he got close enough, we each grabbed a chain, swung across his face, up onto his back, and then climbed up to the temple. It had taken us 3 antagonizing days to get up to the top, but we made it nonetheless. We soon found ourselves at Pandora's Temple after we crossed the bridge. Suddenly Tinker Bell pointed to something. We looked up, and saw someone dragging a dead body to a huge fire. Curious, we decided to go take a look.

The storm was picking up as we climbed our way up the cliff. As we finally reached the top, we got a better look at what we saw. The man, who had no hand, only a stub, stopped what he was doing, and turned towards us.  
"So," he said to us, "you think you can conquer the Temple of the Gods do you?"  
We acknowledged that, although in my heart, I was a little afraid, but not afraid enough. Just then, a strange creature flew over, holding a dead body in its talons.  
"It's never been done, you know." the man said to us.  
"What do you mean?" Alethia asked.  
"Sooner or later, the Harpies will bring what's left of all of you back for me to burn." As he spoke, the Harpie, as the man called it, dropped the dead body into the flames.  
"The gods hid Pandora's Box in here, so no mortal nor demi-god would ever claim its power. And yet year after year, I open the gate for more and more soldiers, and place more and more bodies on these pyres. If I were you, I'd rest for a bit, and then leave the next day. But I can see that you are all determined."  
"And we are," Tora said to him.  
"Very well," the man replied, "Rest for a bit, and then tomorrow morning, I will get the Harpies to open the gate for you."  
"Thank you, cursed mortal," Kratos said to him.

Later that night, I opened my book again to finish up on the adventure of the Hero of Time. Just as I got to the part where the Hero of Time discovered that the Princess of Destiny was Sheik who had helped him on his journey, I heard Jose's voice ask me, "You can't sleep?"  
I turned to Jose, who was staring at the fireplace, and shook my head, "Not really. But don't worry, I've got a book I can read." After a moment of awkward silence, I then returned to my book. Things quieted down, after a while. After finally finishing the story, I then joined everyone else in sleep.

I soon found myself back in the Temple of Time, still in the same outfit I wore when I first got here. I suddenly saw a flash of light, and quickly shielded my eyes. When it was clear, for me to get a good look, I saw my old friend!  
"Link!" I happily replied. After a cheerful reunion, Link explained what had happened in Hyrule. (Time can sometimes pass quickly in dreams. Can you believe that?) Anyway, he had woken up in the Chamber of Sages, and met a man named Rauru who told him that Ganondorf had taken over Hyrule. Navi then popped out of his cap and added that since Link was too young to wield the Master Sword's power, he had to be sealed there for seven years. She also showed me the Light Medallion, which I must say is very beautiful. Suddenly, Link put something in my hands, a new Keyblade. It almost looked like his Master Sword only the handle was black, the keychain was pure gold, and the blade was a mix between silver, green, blue, red, purple, gold, white, and pink.  
"Thanks," I replied, apparently amazed at it, "Um, what is it?"  
"This is the Master Keyblade," Link said to me, "Rauru told me and Navi that if you returned here, to give you this."  
I thanked him again, even though I already said that.  
"Have seven years really passed?" Navi and I thought. Just as we turned to go, we heard a voice, "I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time and Key to the New Universe!"  
Link and I turned around, preparing our weapons. Was it a Heartless? No, it was a human like us. He was dressed in dark blue, had blond hair that covered one of his eyes, and wore a white bandage on his head.  
"When evil rules all of this land," he continued, "an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest...one on a high mountain...one under a vast lake...one within the house of the dead...and one inside a goddess of the sand..."  
As our mysterious visitor spoke, I guessed what he meant; he meant Kokiri Forest, Death Mountain, a lake, the well in Kakariko Village, and a desert.  
"With the Hero of Time, and the Key to the New Universe, the awakened ones reunited together will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world...That is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah."  
Impa's one of them, I remembered in my mind.  
"Who are you?" Link asked the stranger.  
"I am Sheik, survivor of the Sheikahs," he answered us. "If you two believe the legend, then you have no choice. Find all five temples, and awaken the five Sages."  
"Where do we start?" I asked, after thinking it over.  
Sheik replied, "One Sage is waiting for the time to be awakened in the Forest Temple, which is deep within Kokiri Forest. She is a girl that I am sure that you and Link know, Sora. Unfortunately, she cannot hear the call from the Sacred Realm because of the ominous power inside the temple. And you two won't be able to enter the temple equipped like that. However, if you both believe what I'm saying, head to Kakariko Village..."  
"All right," Link and I replied, and then we turned to go.  
"Wait," Sheik called out to us.  
"Yes?" Link and I asked turning back to him.  
Sheik took out his harp and said to us, "Before you go, I must teach you a song. It will help you come back here quickly." He then played a few notes as an example, and Link and I followed along to it soon after.  
When we were done, he said, "The Prelude of Light. That is the song that shall help you come back here." And then he disappeared, leaving us standing there for a few moments, and we soon quickly left.  
Just as we stepped outside the temple, Link, Navi, and I saw the ominous clouds above us, and a red ring encircling a mountain. Everyone's gone, I thought, things really have changed.  
"Come on," Navi called out, "Let's go." The three of us quickly ran out of here, while avoiding the zombies along the way.

After gaining Epona from that stupid jerk Ingo and escaping the ranch, we soon reached Kakariko Village. After we entered inside a strange room, we saw a man playing something. Link and I got out our ocarinas and the man was pretty surprised to see them. So he taught us a song he heard seven years ago, and after it was done the strange aura glowed, and I realized that we had just learned the Song of Storms.  
Later, when we chased after a ghost, he gave Link the Hookshot, and warned us to be careful on our way back. Then he disappeared. We then left Kakariko Village and, after Malon thanked us for saving the ranch, headed for Kokiri Forest.

Meanwhile, Sheik headed towards the Sacred Forest Meadow. Just as he arrived, he felt a strange presence.  
"You can come out now, Din, Farore, Naryu," he said out loud. From out of the shadows of the trees came out three women clothed in pink, green, and blue.  
"The two of them already set out to here where the Forest Temple is."  
"Good," Din said to him, "Now then, if they ever need help-"  
"That won't be necessary," Farore cut in, "I've sent 4 special friends of one of the Keys to the New Universe's to help them."  
"And they're always welcome to ask for our help too," added Naryu.  
"And so one legend ends, but another begins," the four of them said together.  
"If you should ever see them again, give her friends these," Din replied, handing Shiek a staff decked with the moon and stars at the top and a beautiful sunset on the bottom, and a sword with a silver blade decked with the sun as a handle.  
"And I shall," Shiek said to them.  
"Good luck,...Princess Zelda," the three goddesses whispered to him. And with that, the three goddesses disappeared, leaving Shiek alone in the Sacred Forest Meadow just outside the Forest Temple.

As Link and I rushed into the Lost Woods, I thought about how Saria was doing. But suddenly we stopped, for Mido was in front of us. Not again, I thought.  
"All right you two," Mido said to us, "I can't let anybody in 'cause I promised Saria not too."  
"You're wrong," said Link to Mido, taking out the Ocarina of Time as he spoke, "We're friends of hers." He turned to me as I took out the Ocarina of Understanding. I nodded, and then we both played Saria's Song.  
"So you are," Mido said to us, "Okay, I trust the two of you. Go on through." And he stepped aside. We thanked him, and started to head to the Sacred Forest Meadow.  
"Wait," Mido called out. We turned to him and he said to us, "I let a few people go in because they helped me fight those creatures."  
"Heartless?" I asked.  
"Yep. Anyway, watch for them, and other monsters there too."  
"You got it." And with that, we quickly headed to the Sacred Forest Meadow.  
The moment we stepped into the Sacred Forest Meadow, the three of us saw that Mido was right. The Sacred Forest Meadow had changed!  
"You guys," Navi said to us, "From here on, we'll be going through some narrow passages! But if you take it slow, maybe you can sneak up on some enemies. If we look down a corridor, we might be able to sneak up on them."  
"We'll take your word for it," Link said to her. The three of us then marched down the path quietly so that the enemies wouldn't notice, but we kept our weapons just in case.

After finally making it through the maze, we headed up the stairs. But when we got there, we discovered that Saria wasn't in her usual spot.  
"She...She's gone..." I replied. Suddenly, Sheik appeared by dropping down to where we were from up on top of a tree. We quickly turned to him, as he walked over to us.  
"The flow of time can be cruel and kind to all people," he said to us, "But its speed is different for each person, and no one can change it. A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of the younger days." He then took out his harp. "If you want to come back here, play this, the Minuet of Forest." He soon played a few notes, and we followed suit.  
When we were finished, Sheik said to us, "Sora, Link...I'll see you two again, but this time, I'll bring a little surprise for you both." Then he took a few steps back, and disappeared right in front of our eyes. After a moment of silence, I turned to Link and we both nodded. Link quickly took out the Hookshot that the late Dampe had given us, and shot it at a nearby dead tree.  
"Hang on," Link said, as I grabbed his hand. Then we were shot up to the entrance of the Forest Temple. As soon as we got to the entrance, Link put the Hookshot away, and we quickly ran inside, me still keeping the Master Keyblade out just in case.


	6. Time Travel and Redemption part 4

When Link and I entered the Forest Temple, we both thought the same thing; it all seemed a little too easy. Just then, we saw four colored flames red, green, blue, and purple, each perched on a tall golden torch in the middle of the room, disappeared. Each of them were replaced with a strange-looking ghost, and each one was holding a torch that was the same respectable color as its flame, with the flame on it. An elevator, which was in this room, soon disappeared, and the ghosts, laughing mockingly at us, then disappeared with the flames.  
Well, there goes our ride, I thought. Link and I turned to each other, and nodded. Then we descended the stairs, to where the elevator was.  
"Help...me..." we suddenly heard Saria say.  
"Saria?!" I called out, very surprised.  
"Where are you?" Link called out. But there was no answer after that. We sighed, and then we headed off to get the first ghost.

After a while, we soon reached a strange room-like labyrinth, which we had to move blocks with a moon on it. It took a couple of minutes for us to get through, but nonetheless, we got through the maze, and headed for the next room.  
The corridor was really twisted, and when we were going through it, Navi said, "Be careful. Heartless and other ill-behaved creatures could jump at you from the ceiling. I can sense it."  
"So, in other words, they could be anywhere?" I asked.  
"Exactly."  
Just then, two shadows loomed over us, and we quickly turned around just in time to see two Dragon Bat Heartless jump down at us. Luckily, Link and I had our weapons at hand, and quickly destroyed them.  
"Phew," Navi replied, "That was close."  
Link and I agreed with her. Suddenly four doors appeared in front of us, each one with a different color of the doorknob; the first one was red, the second was green, the third blue, and the fourth purple. The same color as the flames and the ghosts we saw earlier, I thought. Link and I looked carefully, and chose the door with the blue knob, opened it, and walked in. Inside the room was a portrait of the blue ghost that we saw steal the blue flame, and near it was the same torch that we saw earlier in the main room. Just then, something fell near Link's feet. It was a bow and a quiver filled with arrows. He picked it up, and suddenly an idea occurred to us.  
"What if we, shot them with the arrows?" the two of us thought.  
"That could actually work," I said. Link then aimed carefully, and shot at it. Then the blue ghost came out, preparing to fight us. I tried to fight her with my keyblade, but she kept disappearing on me, and it was so darn frustrating.  
"Sora," Link called out, as he was blocking the blue ghost's attacks with his new shield, "Hit it when it appears."  
"Right," I replied, and I slashed at it. After the final blow we gave it together, the blue flame then returned to its rightful place, on the torch.  
"That's one," Navi and I said, the two of us keeping count. Just then, a door appeared, which led us into the room that had the door with the red knob. Inside this room, was a portrait of the red ghost that stole the red flame, and near it was the same golden torch. This time, it was my turn. I aimed the Master Keyblade at the picture of her, and slashed it in half, samurai-style. This made the red ghost come out of it, and this time, she was ready to fight. We defeated her the same way we did before, and got the red flame back in the torch.  
"We're halfway there, just two more to go," Navi said to us as another door appeared in front of us. This door led us to the room with the green knob. We then looked up at the ceiling, and saw pieces of the picture of the green ghost. We looked at each other, and had the same idea. While Link moved the pieces together with his arrows, I used my inner eye, and threw the Master Keyblade at it to make them turn, and then pulled it back into my hands like a puppet on strings. We then slashed at the picture ahead of us, and it landed on the ground with all of the pieces together. This made the green ghost appear, and boy was she determined to stop us. But all of a sudden, a gunshot was heard, which was pretty weird since they're aren't any guns here in Hyrule. We suddenly heard a screech, and turned around just in time to see the green ghost screech in agonizing pain, and get burnt to dust. A gold bullet with a sliver tip on it landed on the floor. I rushed over and picked it up.  
"What was that?" asked Navi, who was startled from the shot, and had hidden underneath my newsboy hat.  
"I don't know," Link replied as Navi flew out of my hat, and I started to examine the bullet, "but whoever did that must be pretty good with a weapon like that."  
"Yeah," I replied, as I slipped the bullet into one of my brown thigh-high boots (That's right, they're thigh-high. I remember that they were like that.). After leaving the room with the door that had the green doorknob, Link, Navi, and I turned to the door with the purple doorknob, looked at each other, and then nodded. Link and Navi went over to it, and I was just about to follow them, when I suddenly heard a whistle. I looked up, and saw a familiar silhouette, who blew the smoke from his pistol. I just smiled at my friend, whom I recognized immediately, and mouthed "Thank you," to him. Then I turned over to the door, and followed after Link and Navi.

The door led us right back to where we started, and there in the middle of the square of gold tall torches was the fourth and final ghost. Link and I jumped down, and walked over to her, ready to fight.  
"You may have defeated Sister Beth, Sister Joelle, and Sister Amy," she said to us, "but you won't defeat me, Sister Meg!" Then she split herself into 4 copies of herself, and the Sister Meg clones laughed mockingly at us as they said, "Try and defeat me!" As Link took care of the real Sister Meg, I took care of the clones she made. Suddenly, the real Sister Meg appeared in front of me before Link could deliver the final blow on her. She tried to hurt me with the purple flame on the purple torch, but I quickly dodged each attack, and gave the final blow when I had the chance. And the moment that Sister Meg had gotten destroyed, something happened. All of the golden torches were now relit with blue, red, green, and purple flames, and the elevator reappeared in front of us. Link and I then jumped onto it, and descended all the way down. There in front of us was a giant door. After walking over to it, Link and I turned to each other, nodded, telling each other that we were prepared for this, then pushed the door open, and marched in.

When the three of us entered the room, we quickly ascended the stairs, but found that the room was empty. It had nothing but pictures each with dead trees alongside a dirt road in them, along with a darkening sky.  
"Sora...Link...help...me..." we suddenly heard Saria call out weakly to us, but loud enough so we could hear. We turned around, and saw Saria, trapped in a picture of a devastated and dead Kokiri Forest. She looked very pale, and not in a good way.  
"Saria," Link and I said together, and we started to rush over to her. Just then, both sides of the room we were in got blocked by an iron-barred door, one for each side.  
"What the-?" Suddenly we heard a noise, then turned around...and gasped in horror at what we saw! At first, we thought it was Ganondorf on his horse, but then his face turned skeletal, and he reared up his horse.  
My jaw dropped open as the fake Ganondorf prepared to attack us, and I said, "Oh, snap."  
"Incoming!" Navi cried, as the fake Ganondorf started to shoot lightning balls at us. We kept dodging them, until he hit my Master Keyblade and Link's sword, which deflected right back at him. This stunned him for a little while, and Link and I looked at each other, thinking the same thing; We can hit them back at him! When he regained himself, he started attacking us again, but this time we were ready. We kept deflecting his attacks, weakening him each time, until he was weak enough for us to get the final blow on him. Just as we delivered the final blow, something happened. A flash of light surrounded us, and we had to shield our eyes. When it was safe to look, we opened our eyes, to find Saria gone from the painting of Kokiri Forest, which was now fully restored to glory. The room had changed too. It was now a shrine with a picture of a young green-haired amber-eyed woman, on all sides, and the floor was a topiary design of the Great Deku Tree. It was also fully lighted with green flames in bronze torches. When we saw the blue circle in the middle, Link and I stepped into it, and the room disappeared right before our eyes.

We soon found ourselves standing on a blue floor, with different symbols of green, red, blue, purple, orange, and yellow. Apparently, we were in the middle, because we were standing on the Triforce. And there, right on the green symbol was our friend Saria.  
"Thanks, you guys," she said to us, "Because of you both, I could finally awaken as a Sage."  
"So that means..." Link and I said to us.  
"Yes, I am the Sage of the Forest Temple, and I have always believed that you two would come. I know you both."  
Link and I tried to explain, but she said, "Please, don't. Besides, it is destiny that you two and I can't live in the same world."  
"I understand," Link said to her.  
"Me too," I replied.  
"Then I will stay as the Forest Sage, and help you both out. Please take this." Then she raised her arms up to the ceiling, and the green symbol on a green medallion landed in Link's hands, while the green on my Master Keyblade shone very bright.  
Then as we disappeared, Saria wished us "good luck" and Rauru's voice, said to us, "Saria will always be your friend..."

The light led us back to the late Great Deku Tree. We looked down, and saw a little plant, just growing in front of us. Curious, Link and I dared for a closer look, but just then it sprouted up at us. Startled, we tumbled backwards, and landed onto the ground. We got up, and dusted ourselves off.  
"That's no sprout," Link and I said together.  
"Hi there! I'm the Deku Tree sprout," it said to us.  
"Pleased to meet you," I said, already overcome from my fear.  
"Because you two and Saria broke the curse on the Forest Temple, I can grow and flourish! Thanks a lot!" said the Deku tree sprout.  
Link and I just smiled and turned to go.  
"Oh, um, have you noticed that your friends didn't recognize you?" the sprout asked us. Link nodded after we turned back to look at it.  
"That's because the Kokiri never grow up. They're still kids, after 7 years."  
"So they have eternal youth?" I asked.  
"Correct. Um, Link, have you wondered why you grew up and not them?"  
Link nodded.  
"It's simple really." the sprout said to us, "As you might've guessed, you are not a Kokiri, but a Hylian."  
"Why?" Link asked it.  
"Listen well, and I'll tell you." As it told the story of Link's past, I suddenly saw the pictures that went with the story; "Some time ago, before the King of Hyrule unified this country, there was a fierce war in our world. One day, to escape from the fires of the war, a Hylian mother and her baby entered this forbidden forest. The mother was gravely injured...Her only choice was to entrust the child to the Deku Tree, the guardian spirit of the forest. The Deku Tree could sense that this was a child of destiny, whose fate would affect the entire world, so he took him into the forest. After the mother passed away, the baby was raised as a Kokiri. And now, finally, the day of destiny has come!" The last line snapped me out of my vision, and returned me back to Kokiri Forest, still standing beside Link and Navi.  
"Go now, restore peace to Hyrule!" it said to us, and then, after a moment of silence, we left.

Sheik, meanwhile, stood near the passage of Death Mountain, waiting.  
"You can come out," Sheik said, turning to the rock, and then the part of it turned back to its original color green. The chameleon looked at Sheik skeptically, thinking that she was working for Ganondorf.  
"I am a friend, Pascal," she said, as she held out her hand to him, and he hopped into it. "It's a good thing that you came here. I want you to do something for me."  
The little chameleon nodded, ready to do anything, since Sheik was and still is a good friend of his and a certain princess who used to have long hair.  
"If you find the sharp-shooting wizard, and the wise suave wizard, lead them to Lake Hylia. There, they will find Princess Ruto, waiting for Link and Sora. I will come to them, and give the staff and sword. Do you think you and those wizards can protect her until Sora and Link or I arrive?"  
Pascal nodded; he and his friends back in his world had heard a lot about those two wizards, and he always wanted to help them.  
"Now go," Sheik said, setting Pascal down on the ground. The moment he was set down on the ground, Pascal dashed off to Kakariko Village, preparing to lead the famous wizards. Sheik then turned to look at the view of Death Mountain, and sighed, "Good luck...brave heroes." Then she disappeared into the wind.

Link, Navi, and I, meanwhile, reached Goron City via the secret passageway through the Lost Woods. But when we got there, the place was deserted. But suddenly, Mephistopho Flame Heartless appeared in front of us, and we prepared to fight. But then, we saw a little Goron roll towards them and-CRASH! Instantly, the Heartless were destroyed, and the little Goron, a bit dizzy from the fight, regain himself, and looked up at us. He said, "Oh, you're not Ganondorf?" Link shook his head. "Nope." The little Goron sighed with relief.  
"My name is Link, it's very nice to meet you both."  
"I'm the original Link," he said to him, kneeling down to get a better look at him. "And this is my friend Sora."  
"Nice to meet you," I said to him.  
"What?! You mean you two are the Legendary Dodongo and Heartless Busters and Heroes?!"  
Link nodded.  
"My dad's Darunia. I'm named after you, Link, because you're very brave."  
"Oh yeah, we remember him," Link and I said together.  
"Well...PLEASE HELP EVERYONE!" This Link of the Gorons had said as he genuflected in front of me, Link, and Navi.  
"How can we help you?" Navi asked him.  
"There's a huge dragon inside the Fire Temple. My father went in to go fight it. But then he and his men got kidnapped. And if we don't do something, my dad will be eaten by the dragon! PLEAASSSSSEEEEEE!" And then suddenly he started to cry.  
"Dont' cry." Link and I said to him, "Can you tell us about the dragon?"  
Link of the Gorons sniffled, and, after I handed him a tissue, blew his nose. "Well, okay," he said, feeling a little better, "A long time ago there was an evil dragon named Volvagia living in this mountain. He was very scary, and he ate Gorons! Using a huge hammer, the Hero destroyed it. This, my friends, is a myth from long ago, but it's true."  
Link quickly nudged me out of the trance I had while Link of the Gorons was telling the story.  
"We'll help you," Link and I said to him.  
"Really?"  
"Yep. Anything to save Hyrule."  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much."  
"We better go in," I said.  
"Hold on," Link of the Gorons said to us, "It might be hot in there, wear these. They're fire-proof." And he gave me a red newsboy hat, and a red blouse that was the same style as my white one was, and he gave Link a Goron tunic. No sooner had we put them on (well, the boys had to look away when I had to put on the red blouse. Hey, I wanted to be discreet and modest.), the doors below the floor we were on opened.  
"One last thing." Link of the Gorons said to us.  
"What's that?" Link asked.  
"Move the statue inside Dad's room. It's the only way to find the secret passageway to the Fire Temple."  
"Thanks." Link, Navi, and I then ran downstairs, and reached Darunia's room. There we moved the statue by pulling it to reveal a secret passageway to the Fire Temple. We quickly ran in, and crossed a bridge. We then crossed a second one using the Hookshot, but suddenly Sheik appeared in front of us.  
"A true friendship...it's something that over time can grow and flourish," he said to us, as he walked towards us. "That feeling grows stronger over time, even in the heart. It will soon blossom into a righteous power, and through it, you will know which way to go."  
He then took out his harp and said, "This song dedicated to the power of the heart, you should listen well...The Bolero of Fire." After Sheik started to play, Link and I took out our ocarinas, and started to play along as well. After we finished our new tune, the auras glowed on our ocarinas.  
"All right you two," Sheik said to us after the three of us put our instruments away, "I'll see you again soon. In the meantime, I wish you 'good luck', brave heroes." And then he was gone again. After a moment, we rushed across the bridge, then up to the main entrance, and prepared our weapons, just in case. Then we went inside. There was nothing but a ladder, so we descended down, and into the Fire Temple.

"Hurry up, slowpokes," I said, getting a little ahead of them, "I'm gonna win if you don't hurry."  
"Well, excuse me, princess," Link said, and he caught up with me just in time, for soon the door shut behind us.  
After a moment of silence, I turned to Link and responded to his early remark, "I'm not royalty." We then turned around to find the room completely lit up. There was no sign of the Heartless or those dark creatures anywhere, but we still kept our weapons out just in case. Suddenly we heard someone crying. It came from that door to our left, so walked over to it, opened the door, and walked in. There was a Goron there, sitting in a cell. We tried talking to the Goron, but he was too scared of the dragon. So we left, and continued on deeper into the Temple. Suddenly we came upon Darunia, who was guarding another huge door.  
"Mr. Darunia," we called out.  
"Sora, Link, is that you?" Darunia called out, looking up to where we were, across the lava, "Oh, it is you two," he added, finally recognizing us.  
"Nice to see you again," we called out to him.  
"I want to have a talk with both of you, but now's not the time."  
"Ganondorf's at it again, Darunia?"  
"Yes, he's causing trouble here at Death Mountain again. This time, he's revived the ancient evil dragon Volvagia. On top of that, he's also going to feed my people to Volvagia as a warning to those who resist him. If he lets that dragon escape, Hyrule will be a burning wasteland."  
"Oh no," Navi cried, "That means Heartless and other evilly ill-behaved creatures will invade Hyrule?!"  
"Exactly," Darunia said to us from where he was, "I'll go ahead and try to seal up the dragon. But I'm a little concerned, because I don't have the legendary hammer on me. Link, Sora, do this for me as my sworn brother and sister..."  
"What must we do?" Link and I called out to him.  
"While I deal with the dragon," Darunia answered, "you two go save my people. I'm counting on you."  
"All right, we'll do it. And if we find the hammer, we'll take care of the rest."  
"You got it." And with a good-luck thumbs-up to the both of us, he went inside its room.  
"There goes a very brave hero," I said.  
"You said it," Navi agreed.  
"Let's go, Link. We can't keep those Gorons waiting for freedom."  
Link nodded, and we quickly rush over to the left side of the room, because we soon heard a Goron crying. There it was, trapped in its cage. By pressing the switch, we freed him, and he gave us advice; the advice was "to go find the room above the pillar in this room so that we can push it down." Then he left. After getting a key, Navi said, "We still have more to free, so let's go."  
Link and I just nodded, and headed out.

Some time later, after we finally freed all of the trapped Gorons and got the Megaton hammer (which is a really heavy hammer unless you're wearing some kind of gauntlet. Trust me.), we went back to the room where we ran into Darunia earlier. Link and I then hopped across the newly found platform, and looked at the huge door.  
"You ready?" Navi asked, turning towards us. Link and I both nodded, and we marched in. Inside, it was very dark, save the lava that was surrounding the platforms, including the one we were standing on. Just after we climbed up the round platform, Link and I then heard a rumbling sound. The two of us quickly turned around just in time to see the platforms disappear into the lava. Then we turned back around to find a lava and rocks-colored dragon with flames for its mane had come out.  
Good thing Link and I still had our weapons out from earlier, because this was going to be a huge battle with this monster. Volvagia breathed its fire at me first, but I quickly blocked it with my Master Keyblade.  
"Phew," I said, as I slipped away from it while it disappeared back into the lava. Link then took out the Megaton Hammer from his backpack, and rushed over to Volvagia just as he popped out of the hole. After suddenly understanding what he was doing, I quickly followed suit only with my Master Keyblade.  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Navi called out to the both of us.  
"Crazy enough to win," Link and I called out to her. Apparently it worked because soon it was starting to get really mad at us. We kept fighting it, and after one final blow from the Megaton hammer and Master Keyblade, the dragon was completely destroyed, and still is because we saw its bones fall down to the ground. The room then changed, just like in the Forest Temple. It now had a picture of a young red-haired fiery-eyed woman on all sides, and a topiary design of the fully restored Death Mountain. It was also lighted by the lava surrounding it, and the red flames in the blue torches. The blue circle then appeared in the middle of the floor. Link and I hopped into it, and we disappeared from the Fire Temple.

Link and I were in the same spot again, and this time Darunia was on the red spot waiting for us.  
"I appreciate for what you both did, brother and sister," he said to us, "On behalf of the entire Goron race, we thank you. You both turned out to be real heroes, just like I thought you would."  
"Judging by you standing on the red symbol..." Link and I began, but then we trailed off, understanding now.  
"Yes, you two. Although I may be wild, I turned out to be the Sage of Fire. I guess this is destiny for ya."  
"Yeah."  
"Nothing has made me happier than helping you both seal the evil here."  
"Thank you for helping out."  
"You're welcome, you two. Now take this, that which contains the power of the fire spirits and our friendship." After Darunia finished these words, he raised his arms up to the ceiling, and the red symbol on a red medallion landed in Link's hands, and the red on my Master Keyblade shone bright.  
"Don't forget," he called out to us as we disappeared, "That you and I are true brothers and sister!"

Sheik, meanwhile, looked at the light from where she was; right near King Zora's frozen throne.  
"Well done," she murmured. Then she turned to the frozen King Zora and his domain, and said, "Don't worry, they'll be here soon." Just then, she heard footsteps, and prepared her dagger. But when she sees that it's Pascal who had found Panchito and Jose along with Tinker Bell and Vidia, Sheik put it away.  
"Sorry about that," said Sheik, putting the dagger away, "I thought you were either those black creatures, or one of Ganondorf's henchmen."  
"So there are Heartless here too?" Vidia asked.  
"Why, yes, there are more Heartless. Is that what they're called?"  
They nodded.  
"You did very well, Pascal" Sheik said, patting the little chameleon on his head. "I'll take care of these four. Meanwhile, you go find the other two."  
Pascal cocked his head, feeling puzzled.  
"Link and Sora." Pascal nodded, understanding now what Sheik meant.  
"Give these to Link," she added, handing Pascal a pair of Iron Boots, "He'll need them." Pascal then headed off to go find them, even though the Iron Boots were starting to get a little bit heavy.  
"This way," Sheik said, pointing out the path to Lake Hylia, "The princess is waiting."  
As Vidia and the others rushed off to Lake Hylia, Sheik turned around to King Zora.  
"Everything's going to be okay," she said to him.

Just as Link and I descended down near the Zora's River, a chameleon appeared. But he was carrying something heavy.  
"Iron boots," Link said, taking them off the little chameleon and putting them in his backpack, giving him time to breathe.  
"It's all right, little guy," I said, picking him up into my hands, "At least you made it."  
"Thanks for giving Link the Iron Boots," Navi said to him. The little chameleon suddenly jumped out of my hands, and rushed off to the waterfall.  
"I think he wants us to follow him," Navi said.  
"We'd better," Link and I agreed. We quickly followed after the little chameleon. When the waterfall closed, Link and I took out our ocarinas, and played the first tune we ever learned; Zelda's Lullaby. This parted the waterfall, and we quickly headed inside. There was a major shocker when we came in. All of Zora's Domain was completely frozen in ice. As soon as we saw the little chameleon, we followed after him, well, after fighting some Ice Jester Heartless along the way. We reached the throne room, and there standing next to the frozen King Zora was Sheik, with the little chameleon on his shoulder.  
"We meet again, Sora and Link..." he said to us.  
"I take it he's yours?" Link asked him.  
Sheik shook his head. "He's not mine. He belongs to a princess who used to have long hair, and lived in a tower until her eighteenth birthday. His name is Pascal."  
"Pleased to meet you, Pascal."  
"What happened to the Zoras?" Navi asked, looking at King Zora very sadly.  
"If you all came here to see the Zoras again, you're wasting time..." Sheik said to us, "This is what happened to them. All the Zoras have been sealed under this thick sheet of ice, except for one. I managed to rescue Ruto from under the ice, but she left to head for the Water Temple."  
"The Water Temple?" Link and I asked him.  
"Yes." Sheik said to us, "You see, this ice is created by an ancient evil curse which was placed on Zora's Domain by the evil monster in the Water Temple."  
"So the monster's the source..."  
"Exactly. And unless you destroy the monster, the ice in this domain will never melt. Do you have enough courage to face this monster and save the Zoras?"  
"We do." we answered, after we both took out our ocarinas.  
"Then," said Sheik, "I will teach you this song. It will help you reach the temple quickly." He then took out his harp. "Time passes, people move...like a river's flow, it never ends...A childish mind will turn to noble ambition...Young love will become deep affection...The clear water's surface reflects growth...To reflect upon yourselves, listen to the Serenade of Water." Then Sheik started to play, and we played along too. When we had finished, a blue aura glowed on our ocarinas. Sheik then put his harp away.  
"I'll see you two again soon," he said, and he was about to disappear in the shadows when he said, "Oh, I almost forgot. Keep those Iron Boots on hand Link. You'll need them."  
"You got it," Link said to him, and then Sheik disappeared. I turned to look at King Zora.  
"Sora," Navi asked, "Why don't you use the red bit of your Master Keyblade to melt the ice."  
"Well," I thought, "I suppose." I then aimed it carefully, and shouted, "FIRE! But not too hot, just enough to melt the ice." This action caused the Master Keyblade to glow a fiery red, and it melted the ice away just by touching it. Then it turned back to its normal Master Keyblade self, and returned back into my hands.  
"Oh, I'm back." he said, very relieved. He was even happier when he saw us again.  
"Good work, you two."  
"Thank you, your highness," Link and I said, "But we've got a bit of a problem with going to the Water Temple."  
"Ah, I think these might help. They won't make you have trouble breathing underwater." King Zora said, giving me a blue newsboy hat and a blue blouse that was the same style as my previous ones. After I went to a different room to change and came back in them, he gave Link a Zora tunic.  
"Thanks a lot, your excellency."  
"Good luck."  
Link and I then got out our ocarinas again, and played the Serenade of Water. When this was done, Link and I then disappeared to Lake Hylia.  
When we got there, I saw that Link had a surprised look on his face.  
"The river, it's dry..." Link replied.  
"Lake Hylia used to flourish with the purest of water when Link was little." Navi replied to me, "It was long before he met you though."  
"I see..." I replied. Just then, we saw the entrance, prepared ourselves and our weapons for the danger ahead, unlocked the door, and headed in after Link put on the Iron Boots making us descend down into the water.

When we got inside, the door shut behind us. Link then slipped off the Iron Boots, and we floated up to the surface. Once we got up on land again for now, Tsunami Heartless appeared, and it's a good thing that we were prepared, not like the last time we faced them. Link and I quickly fought them, and then quickly got down to the bottom again after Link slipped on the Iron Boots. This time there was no one in sight.  
"It's quiet," I said, after a moment of silence as we swam over to a room on our right.  
"A little too quiet," Link agreed.  
"And it's wet, too wet," Navi added. We all laughed.  
But when we reached the room, boy did we get a huge surprise! For not only did we find Ruto, but also Panchito, Jose, Tinker Bell, and Vidia as well.  
I just simply stared in surprise and confusion.  
"Link?!" Ruto said to Link. Whoa, I thought, she's totally grown since we last saw her.  
"It's me, your fiancee, Ruto. Princess of the Zoras!"  
"Fiancee?!" All six of us cried out.  
"Pinch me, I'm dreaming," Link said to me, wanting to wake up from this nightmare. I pinched him to help him out.  
"I never forgot the vows we made to each other seven years ago." Ruto said to him, "You shouldn't have kept me waiting, but now's not the time to talk about love..."  
"Ewwwww," Vidia and I gagged out, making faces at the thought of it.  
"Sheik saved me from the ice I was under in," Ruto said to us, "But the others...weren't so lucky."  
She then stood up, and said to us, "Please help me save Zora's Domain and my people. Help me destroy the monster inside this temple. I'll lead the way, follow me everyone." And she swam up quickly ahead of us. Deciding to ask later, Link slipped off the Iron Boots, put them back in his backpack, and we all swam all the way up to the surface.  
After we came out of the water I asked, "How on earth did you get here?! It's too dangerous!"  
"Don't look at me," Vidia replied, "I don't know."  
"Neither do we," Panchito and Jose agreed.  
It was then that the room suddenly disappeared around us. We soon found ourselves standing on water.  
"What the-?" Navi replied, very surprised.  
Link and I just looked ahead, and look at what we had found. Just a small tree on a little island with a figure standing against it.  
Curiouser and curiouser, I thought as I walked over to it, wondering why it would be there. Apparently, Link thought the same thing, because two seconds later he and the rest of the gang caught up. It turned out that the figure-or rather figures-were reflections of us, dark ones.  
Good thing we had our weapons at hand, but as we fought ourselves (pretty ironic, huh?) we found that they practically knew all of our moves. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I did a backflip in the air, and used my inner eye at the right moment just as my dark reflection did the backflip. Then I threw my Master Keyblade at her, and squeezed my hands into fists, thus destroying my fake reflection. As I descended down and landed my feet, Link, Panchito, and Jose, who had seen what I had done, did the same thing only with different moves on their dark selves. As soon as they were gone, the sky that was in the room disappeared. We were still in the temple, and we fell for one of its illusions. But on the good side, Link got an excellent upgrade on his Hookshot (I mean, Longshot). We then pursued our goal; to stop that giant monster in this temple!

"Ruto?" Navi and Tinker Bell called out as we all marched into a huge empty room that had water surrounding some platforms, "where are you?"  
"We probably can't find her here," Vidia replied. Just as we looked at the water she and Navi added, "Look out! That isn't normal water over there!" And they were right, for pretty soon we saw some bubbles coming up to the surface, and then saw something that looked like the blue water.  
"Is that an amoeba?" Link asked.  
"That's no amoeba," Jose replied, preparing his staff.  
"Jose's right," Panchito added, preparing his staff too.  
"That's the monster," I said, as Link and I prepared our weapons.  
"Morpha, I should've known," Navi replied.  
"Aim for the nucleus, the center of it," she whispered to us, "Pull it out, and then go!"  
"Right."  
As we dodged all of its attacks and kept attacking it too, I suddenly had another vision. There was a strange man clothed in a black cloak and headpiece with Princess Emeraude. They were showing us the way to the next temple.  
"Look out," Link called out to me, snapping me out of my trance. Seeing the nucleus of Morpha come towards me, I dodged quickly, and slashed at it. Then I grabbed it with my powers, and held it still, just enough to get a final blow on it.  
After the final blow was delivered by the gentlemen, Morpha, I mean, the nucleus, disappeared. The water that was its protection, turned back to normal, and a blue portal appeared after the room changed into a room with a picture of a blue-eyed blue-haired girl on all sides, and a topiary design of the now fully restored Lake Hylia on the floor. It was now lit by blue flames in bronze torches.  
"Nice work, you guys," I said as we disappeared from the Water Temple after we stepped into the blue circle.

As we all stood on the Triforce, the blue spot glowed, and there stood...Ruto!  
"Oh no," Vidia and I groaned, "I just hope she's not going to say what I think she's going to say."  
"No kidding," Link whispered to us.  
"Ay yi yi yi yi," Panchito and Jose replied, shaking their heads.  
"Everyone," Ruto said to us, "I would expect nothing less from all of you. Especially you, Link. The Zoras and their home will eventually return to their original state."  
She then turned to Link and added, "As a reward...I grant my eternal love to you. At least, that's what I want to say, but I guess I can't give it to you."  
Link, Vidia, and I mentally sighed with relief.  
"As the Sage of Water, it is my responsibility to guard the Water Temple. And you all...you're all searching for Princess Zelda?"  
"Ah, yes we are," Link said.  
"At least she didn't say Emeraude," I said to myself quietly.  
"Well, don't be discouraged, everyone," Ruto said to us, "Princess Zelda is still alive. I can sense it. I can tell from all of you that you won't stop in this quest for justice and peace...So take this Water Medallion, respectfully of course." And with that, Ruto, raised her arms up to the ceiling, and the blue symbol on a blue medallion landed in Link's hands. And me? Well, the blue on my Master Keyblade then shone brightly as a star, while Panchito and Jose's staffs glowed a blue aura.  
As we then disappeared, Ruto called out, "If you see Sheik, give him my thanks, ok?"  
"Will do," I answered back to her.

As the lake rose up, and became full again, Sheik, while looking at the water, said, "As the water rises, the evil vanishes from the lake... You did it, brave heroes!" Then he turned around just in time to see us land.  
"Did Ruto want to thank me?" he asked us. Link nodded.  
"I see..." Sheik said, "We have to return peace to Hyrule for her sake too."  
The gang and I just nodded in agreement. Link and I turned to look at the lake, purely clean. So this is what the river looked like before the evil came, I thought as the others joined in to take a look too. I turned around to ask Sheik about her knowing about Princess Emeraude and the man clothed in a black cloak and headpiece, but he was gone. However, no one had realized that Sheik had jumped into the water, and disappeared. Just then, Princess Emeraude appeared in front of us again, and this time as a fully grown young woman. The man with the black cloak and headpiece was also with her, unfortunately, Link, Vidia, Navi, and I were the only ones that could see them.  
"What is it?" I asked her quietly. Emeraude just smiled and said nothing, but pointed out the way to find the next Sage.  
"Thank you," Link said to her, and we rushed on ahead.  
"Hey wait up," Panchito yelled out, catching up with us along with Jose and Tinker Bell. After they caught up, we headed away from Lake Hylia after calling Epona over to help us reach our next destination; Kakariko Village.

But when we reached the village, we saw that everything was starting to go in flames.  
"What happened here?" Link and I thought. It was then that we spotted Sheik, looking at a well in the town. We hurried over to him. He said nothing at first, but tossed a new sword over to Panchito, and a new staff to Jose; The sword had a silver blade decked with the sun as a handle, and the staff with the moon and stars at the top and a beautiful sunset at the bottom.  
"You'll need those," he said to them. Then he asked me, "Do you still have that bullet?" Remembering what had happened at the Forest Temple, I took out the bullet from one of my brown thigh-high boots, and nodded.  
"You'll find out why soon enough, but keep it hidden just in case." I slipped it in my green newsboy hat that I changed back into.  
"Get back!" he suddenly shouted. And he was right, for an invisible force suddenly knocked the wooden post off of the well. Then it grabbed Sheik and tossed him aside. As we rushed over to help him, we prepared to fight it. But then everything went dark as the shadow hit us. Moments later, we woke up, still in the village, and shook away the dizziness.  
"What was that?" exclaimed Jose.  
"The evil shadow spirit," Sheik said as he helped us up, "It's been released into this world. It was sealed away in that well by Impa, leader of this village. However, the force of the evil spirit got so strong that it broke the well's seal, and escaped into this world."  
"Where's Impa now?" Link and I asked.  
"She went off to the Shadow Temple to seal it again, but...I have a feeling that she may be in great danger without any help."  
"What makes you say that? She's a tough girl."  
"True, but...she's one of the Sages."  
"Oh, that's different then."  
"Please, help her destroy the evil spirit and save her." Sheik said to us, desperately.  
"Gladly," we all agreed.  
"Where's this Shadow Temple?" Panchito asked.  
"I know," I said, "Princess Emeraude and her friend showed us the way to it. She pointed out that it was in this village, but she didn't say where."  
"Emeraude is correct," Sheik said to us, "The Shadow Temple is in this village. It's beneath the graveyard, just behind it."  
"Thank you," Navi replied, and we turned to go.  
"Before you go," Sheik said to us, making us turn around, "I know a melody that will lead you to the Shadow Temple. A melody that draws you into the infinite darkness that absorbs time...the Nocturne of Shadow." And he took out his harp, signaling Link and I to get our ocarinas ready. After we finished the tune, an aura glowed on each of our ocarinas.  
"Wow," Tinker Bell and Vidia replied.  
As Sheik put his harp away, he said, "I'll take care of the village. You go find Impa and help her."  
The gang and I simply nodded, and headed to the graveyard courtesy of me and Link playing the Nocturne of Shadow, well after Sheik gave us the Lens of Truth, which should help see mysterious things.


	7. Time Travel and Redemption part 5

As we all ventured inside the Shadow Temple, Navi said, "I can't shake the feeling that we're being watched, and the enemy might be waiting to strike."  
"I'm with Navi on this one," Tinker Bell said.  
Link and I nodded, "We can't be too careful. We better keep our gear out just in case." We all agreed, and we continued on until we reached random walls.  
"Hmmmmm," said Link, "Perhaps we should put the Lens of Truth to use." He then took it out of his pack, and the moment he did so, we could see that the wall in front of us was fake. "This way, come on." And he started to rush on ahead with Navi, Tinker Bell, and Vidia not too far behind.  
"HEY, WAIT FOR US!" I called out, catching up after them with Panchito and Jose close behind me. Just as we caught up with them, a vase started to fly at us. Luckily, Link and I broke it with our weapons before it hit us.  
As we continued on, calling out Impa's name as we went, I suddenly heard a voice that was new to me; a woman whom I did not know. This voice made me stop in my tracks, letting the others almost go on ahead without me.  
She said, "Try all you want, little Keybearer to the new universe, but you will never win. You will never succeed. Cephiro and the new universe will be mine!"  
"Cephiro? What are you talking about?" I called out, shaking away the doubt the voice tried to put into my mind. But there was no one there; just me and my friends.  
"Sorry about that, Sora. I came back here as quick I could to-oh. Are you okay?" Jose asked me, looking a little concerned, "You look pale as a ghost." I looked in a nearby mirror, and saw that I did look a little pale.  
"I'm sure it'll pass Jose," I said to him, shaking it away, "Thanks for your concern though."  
Just then, we heard a scream just up ahead. Jose and I quickly caught up just in time to see Shadow Zombie Heartless surrounding all 6 of us. Luckily, we defeated them, and we got a little present from the battle; Hover Boots.  
"Be careful with those," Navi said to us, "If we stand still for too long in midair, we might fall."  
"Got it," said Link and I as Link placed them in his backpack.  
"Let's go." Then we all headed off to the next direction.  
Just as stepped out of the room, we suddenly found ourselves standing at the edge of the cliff, and a door was on the other side.  
Luckily, Link got out the Hover Boots. Then he turned to us and said, "Unless you guys don't want to fall to your deaths, you better stay with me."  
"Right," I agreed, and Link put on the Hover Boots. Then we all grabbed each other's hands (except Navi, Tinker Bell, and Vidia, considering that they could all ready fly), and started to cross the gap together with the Hover Boots powering up our feet.  
Just as we reached the other side, I thought, What did that voice mean? Cephiro? New universe? Hmm... I guess I'll have to find out on my own.  
"Sora, come on," Navi called out to me, "We're waiting."  
"Oh, coming," I said, after I snapped out of my train of thoughts, and then I caught up with them. Just as we reached the other side, a Boss Key suddenly dropped down in front of us. I looked up to find a strange silhouette of a king watching over us.  
"Sora, Link, and company," he said as he descended down in front of us, "You have made it very far."  
"Vous appellez-vous (Who are you?)?" I asked the king.  
"And how do you know who we are?" added Tinker Bell. The king said nothing, his silver crown studded with rubies, shining in the light that Jose provided with his new staff.  
"I've known many things because I had traveled around for thousands of years." he said. Then he turned to me, his green eyes staring at my own sapphire-colored eyes. He looked like my late father except he had red hair.  
"The Master Keyblade, Evening Glory, and Morning Justice, all legendary weapons. If brought together, it is said that they're the very key to summoning the King of the soot sprites."  
"So...you're him?" I asked.  
He nodded. "Yes. My name is King Tchaikovsky. I have composed many different songs in my time. I have come here to teach you, Sora, a new tune. It will help you in your adventures." He then took out a small harp, and played the tune. I looked a little confused, but played it on my ocarina anyway.  
"Good luck," Tchaikovsky said to us. Then he disappeared after we thanked him.  
I remained in silence for a minute and then Link said, "Let's go." We agreed, then unlocked the door in front of us, and went inside the room.

The door slammed shut behind us after we all got in. The room was empty save for a large hole in front of us.  
"I sense a dark presence down there," Navi said.  
"Me too," agreed Vidia.  
"Well, we better go help Impa." said Link.  
"Right," I agreed.  
"Here we go!" And I jumped down into the hole going, "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
"GERONI-BUNGA!" I heard Link call out as he joined in going down the hole with me.  
"Wait up," Navi said as she, Tinker Bell, and Vidia flew down with us.  
"Incoming!" Panchito and Jose called out, joining us on the fall. The fall soon ended when we landed on the floor with a plop! on top of a drum-like floor.  
"That was fun," I replied with a smile. But suddenly we heard the drum beat again, and looked up to find two giant hands beating on it. We looked up to find that they belonged to a giant ghost that attacked us and Sheik earlier.  
"What is that thing?" Navi asked, hiding behind my shoulder.  
"That's Bongo Bongo," said a familiar voice.  
"Impa?" I asked, looking around, "Is that you?"  
"Yes. That Phantom Shadow Beast is the one that attacked you 7 and Sheik earlier."  
All of a sudden, it started to move its hands around us. Luckily, we kept dodging its attacks.  
"Geez louise, how do we defeat this thing?" I said just before dodging one of his hands and shooting the Master Keyblade into the darkness with my inner eye. The monster must've been hit or something, because it screeched as I pulled the Master Keyblade back.  
"Ouch," I replied, covering my ears while Link used the Lens of Truth to see what had happened; apparently its red head was glowing from pain while its hands were burning red from Panchito, Jose, and Link hitting its hands.  
"Its giant head is its weakness," Link concluded, "Good eye, Sora."  
"Um, thanks?"  
"No problem." As we all fought it, that thing kept trying to hit us. But we kept dodging, getting good spots to hit it each time until-kaboom! After we all gave it the final blow, it dissipated into black dust, and the room changed too. The room now had a mosaic tile floor of the graveyard that we were standing on, and it had pictures of King Tcaikovsky surrounding the ceiling. He must've been the original Sage of Shadow before Impa was, I thought. The blue portal then appeared again, and we were outta here!

After we appeared in the Chamber of Sages again, who was waiting in front of us on the purple spot? No one but Impa.  
"Thank heavens you're all right," Link and I said, very relieved to see her again.  
"As I expected , you have all come," Impa said to us, "I am not only Princess Zelda's caretaker but I'm also the Sage who guards the Shadow Temple. We Sheikah have served the royalty of Hyrule from generation to generation as attendants. However... ...Seven years ago on that day Ganondorf suddenly attacked... ...and Hyrule Castle surrendered after a short time."  
"How come?"  
"Ganondorf's target was one of the keys to the Sacred Realm... ...the hidden treasure of the royal family... ...the Ocarina of Time! My duty bound me to take Zelda out of Ganondorf's reach. Link, you were just a young lad when I last saw you and Sora. But now I see that you've become true heroes."  
"Thank you, Impa."  
"And don't worry. The princess is safe now."  
"Excuse me," asked Panchito, "But, when will we meet her?"  
"Do not worry, Panchito and Jose," Impa said, smiling at them, "You and your friends are going to meet her face-to-face soon, and she'll explain everything to all, including how you two, Tinker Bell, and Vidia got here. Now then, Link."  
"Yes?" Link asked, looking up to her.  
"Go to Zelda's side and protect her on my behalf."  
"I understand and I will."  
"Thank you. Now then, I put my power, which should be helpful to you, into this medallion." All of a sudden, Impa rose her arms up into the ceiling, and the purple symbol on a purple medallion landed in Link's hands while the purple on my Master Keyblade shone bright, and a new magic appeared in Panchito and Jose's staffs.  
As we then suddenly started to disappear, Impa said to us, "Please look out for the Princess! And, Sora?"  
"Yes?" I asked her.  
"You will find out a lot more about the Master Keyblade after the Sages come together."  
"Thank you, Impa. And don't worry, we'll look out for her!" And in a second, we were gone.

The light landed us back into the Graveyard. Link and I then took out our ocarinas, and took the shortcut to get back to Epona (in other words, playing the Prelude of Light, and then getting past the ZOMBIES again!). After that, we called Epona over by playing her song. The next thing we knew, Princess Emeraude appeared in front of us again; but again Link, Vidia, Navi, and I were the only ones that could see her. As she walked on ahead of us, we followed via riding Epona and walking. When we got there, we found a bridge. However, after we crossed over it, it broke. I turned around to ask Princess Emeraude why she was helping us and why only me, Vidia, Navi, and Link could see her, but she was gone. It was then that we heard a cry for help, coming from a large castle just up ahead. Luckily we were near the entrance.  
"Looks safe to me," I said, just about to go through the gate, but Link pulled me back by the collar of my shirt.  
"Hold on there," Link said, "That fortress is dangerous."  
"How can it be dangerous?"  
"Do you remember when Zelda told us about Ganondorf?"  
"Yeah, that he's a Gerudo. Why?"  
"Well, the Gerudos are an all-female tribe. Once every century, a boy might be born into their clan."  
"So, the man in their clan is their leader?"  
"Exactly."  
"All-female tribe, eh? Reminds me of Alethia and the Amazons."  
"Who?"  
"I'll tell you later."  
"Hey, slowpokes," Panchito called to us from up atop of the gate, "Come on. Hurry up. And be careful not to get caught."  
"What happens if you get caught?" I asked Navi.  
"I'd rather not find out," she answered. Just then, someone appeared behind us. Turning around, Navi, Vidia, Link and I could see it was Sheik.  
"Sheik, good to see you," we said. But Sheik said nothing to us. Instead, he raised his right hand, and hit our necks, making us paralyzed.  
"What the-?" I asked, as Link and I fell to the ground. This made Panchito, Tinker Bell, and Jose turn around just in time to see Sheik stand before them. I may have been paralyzed, but I could still hear what they were saying.  
"You traitor!" Panchito said to Sheik, "You tricked us!"  
"Tricked?" Sheik asked as he appeared behind them, and then they got rendered unconscious as well.  
"Why?" Link and I asked as everything went dark for us, "Why did you betray us?" We could hear Sheik walk over to us, then we saw his face looking at us.  
He then said in our ears, "Just trust me. Another ally will come to you. Don't worry, I'm still on your side." Then everything went dark.

"We've seen all of your fine work," a voice said to us, "To fight those Heartless bravely, and follow Princess Emeraude's instructions, you all have noble hearts worthy of being knights or thieves." Link was the first to open his eyes, and then he nudged the rest of us awake.  
When I came to, I saw a young Gerudo woman clothed in red with a human man clothed in armor and white clothes, a white cowel, and a red cloak.  
"Who are you?" I asked them.  
"That's no concern to you just yet," said the Gerudo woman, "I always thought that all men besides Ganondorf were useless,... ...but now that I've seen you and Ezio here fight those Heartless, I don't think so anymore."  
"Can you let us out of here?" Link asked sheepishly, realizing that we were all trapped in a jail cell like sitting ducks.  
"Sorry, force of habit," the mysterious visitor said, opening the jail cell for us, and we were all free as birds.  
"Where is your leader?" I asked him.  
"We'll all have time for talking once I help you to the Spirit Temple."  
"Did King Tchaikovsky send you?"  
"Maybe."  
"Uh-huh. Now then, about their leader?"  
"Nabooru, their exalted leader, put me and a member of her clan in charge of this fortress. She is second-in-command to Ganondorf."  
"Do you know where she is?" asked Navi.  
"I'm glad you asked, Navi," he said, "Her headquarters is currently located in the Spirit Temple across the Desert."  
I sighed with relief, mainly because he didn't have to sing about it.  
"How do you know my name?" Navi asked.  
"I thought you would recognize an old friend," he said, and he lifted the cowel off so that we could see his face.  
"Ezio Auditore," Panchito said, recognizing him immediately, "Good to see you again."  
"Who?" Link and I asked, scratching our heads.  
"Ezio is said to be one of the greatest assassins in Hyrule," Vidia answered.  
"Then how come you didn't kill us?" we asked, thinking that Ganondorf would have probably issued a high price for our heads by now.  
"Relax, I'm on your side," he said, a little agitated, "I could lead you to the Spirit Temple if..."  
"If what?"  
"...if she lets me go with you. Nabooru lately tends to keep her top dogs on short leashes if you know what I mean."  
"Call it a hunch," I said to him, "but I think she might be pretty soon brainwashed by two witches who are even uglier than Maleficient. I think you should come along just in case, no matter what this Nabooru says."  
"True enough," Ezio said to us, "Even my mistress isn't normally this strict."  
"Shall we then?"  
"What have we got to lose?"  
And after introducing ourselves to him, we were on our way to the Desert.

As the gang and I marched through the desert, we heard a playful laugh.  
"Can I borrow the Lens of Truth?" I asked Link.  
"Be my guest," he said, tossing it over to me. I placed over all of us, and we saw a Poe.  
"Do not be alarmed, brave heroes," it said, "for I will not hurt thee. I'll be your guide on your way, but coming back, I won't play! I'll show you all the only way to go, so follow me and don't be slow!" And then the Poe started to fly off, and we followed after it. Through the sandstorms, we struggled on just to follow down the path that the Poe was making for us. Suddenly, they disappeared.  
"We finally got across," Ezio said, looking back the way we came to make sure that no one was following us. The 7 of us also turned around to look back the way we came, and he was right; We did make it across this haunted sandstorm rush (It was overflowing with Heartless, ghosts, and strange monsters that tried to eat our skins.).  
"He's right," Panchito said. What they didn't realize was that while we were doing this, Link tapped me on my right shoulder, and pointed out the entrance to the last Temple. I nodded, and we rushed in. A few moments later we came back out after looking around, realizing that we had to come back here with Link as a kid again.  
"We'll see you guys later," we said to the rest of the gang, preparing to play the Prelude of Light.  
"Hold on." called out a familiar voice that we all knew too well, "Not before learning another song from me first."  
"Sheik," Link and I said very agitated from earlier when he paralyzed us.  
"Sorry about that," he said, "but Ganondorf's witches were keeping a close eye on me, and I had to get them off my back."  
"It's okay. We completely understand."  
"Past, present, future... ...The Master Sword is a ship with which you can sail upstream and downstream through time's river... The port for that ship is the Temple of Time..." As Sheik spoke these words, he walked over towards us and took out his harp.  
"To restore the Desert Colossus and enter the Spirit Temple, you must travel back through time's flow... Listen to this Requiem of Spirit... This melody will lead a child back to the desert." Then as Sheik started to play, Link and I took out our ocarinas, and began to play along.  
When we had finished, Sheik then said to us after he put his harp away, "Good luck, farewell, until we meet again, Link, Sora, Ezio, and company."  
"Wait," Ezio began to say to him, "Who are you?" But suddenly a small sandstorm got between us and Sheik, and when it cleared he was gone.  
"We... ...better go." I said, and we quickly returned to the Temple of Time courtesy of the Ocarina Express.

Link and I then rushed over to the pedestal where the Master Sword was.  
"You sure about this?" Panchito asked.  
"Yes," said Link, "It has to be done." And he plunged the Master Sword back into its pedestal. Blue light then flashed all around us so brightly that we all had to shield our eyes. When it was clear to see again, we saw Link had become a child once again, but he was still the same on the inside.  
"Let's go," he said, and then it was all aboard the Ocarina Express back to the Spirit Temple.

As we all entered the Spirit Temple, Ezio said, "I have a feeling that we might need to fight enemies here. I suggest we keep on our guard." So we all got our weapons prepared (magic and staffs included). Just then, we saw someone blocking the small hole up ahead.  
"Master," Ezio replied, genuflecting before the figure. The figure apparently must be their leader, because she was a Gerudo who was wearing white pants, white gloves, and a red jewel on her forehead.  
"Hmm, I haven't seen you folks around..." she said to us, "And you, Ezio. I'm glad you brought them here."  
"It was my pleasure."  
"It's a good thing you folks got here," she said to us, "Can you do me a favor?"  
"Depends," I said, a little skeptical about her, considering that she's second-in-command to Ganondorf.  
"Oh, I see. You think that I'm one of Ganondorf's followers, don't you?"  
"What was your first clue?" was my witty response.  
"Let's cut to the chase, all right?" she said to us, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Nabooru of the Gerudo, a lone wolf thief."  
"Pleased to meet you," said Link.  
"Don't get me wrong, you guys." said Nabooru as she looked at us as if to say, "I'm on your side!", "Although we're both thieves, I'm completely different from Ganondorf. With his followers, he stole from women and children, and even killed people."  
"Gee," I replied, "That's worse than Frollo, aka Crap Dress-Wearing Geezer."  
"No kidding," Panchito and Jose agreed.  
"Although our laws say that lone male Gerudo must become King of the Gerudo, I'll never bow to such an evil man." Nabooru said, which now had me completely convinced that she could be trusted, but I still couldn't shake away the hunch that she'd be brainwashed later. "And your names are?"  
I opened my mouth to introduce myself, but Ezio quickly took care of the situation for us considering that he didn't want to make this awkward.  
"What he said," I said after he was done.  
"Ah, I see," said Nabooru, "Well, anyway... I want to ask you guys a favor..."  
"And that would be?" asked Ezio and Link.  
"Can you ask Sora and Link to go through that tiny hole to get a treasure from inside it?"  
"Treasure?"  
"Yes. The treasure is the Silver Gauntlets. Wear them, and you can easily pull or push very heavy things. If Sora and Link find the gauntlets, they must bring them to me. But be careful."  
"Why?" Link and I asked her.  
"Because," said Nabooru, "Ganondorf and his minions, who are controlling those black creatures-the ones that are called the Heartless-are using the Spirit Temple as their secret hideout. Only those Silver Gauntlets would allow me to sneak deeper into the temple. Once there, I can steal all their treasure in order to spoil their plans."  
"Uh-huh."  
"So how about it? You think you can do it?"  
"All right," I answered, "We'll do it."  
"Wise decision," answered Nabooru, "Let's all go give Ganondorf and his minions a little surprise, shall we?"  
We were all in favor, and then Link crawled in first, considering he was a child now.  
I started to crawl in after him when Nabooru stopped me. "Hold on," she said to me, as the rest of the gang went after Link but me, "I forgot to tell you."  
"Tell us what?" I asked her.  
"If you succeed in getting the Silver Gauntlets, I'll do something great for you, Ezio, and your friends."  
"We'll do our best." I replied, and then I crawled through the hole after the gang.

Getting out of the other side of the hole, we saw that it looked a little too easy.  
"Look out," Jose shouted, shooting thunderbolts from his staff at Gargoyle Heartless who were flying at us.  
"Phew, thanks for the warning," Link said, slashing at them with his sword. When they were gone, the hole in front of us opened up. Only one thing left to do; crawl, which was exactly what we did. When we got there, we found a door in front of us, and marched in...to find more Skulltulas!  
"Not again," Link and I replied, as we slapped our foreheads, knowing that we'd never hoped to see them again. But we defeated them anyway. Suddenly, Ice Jester Heartless, and apparently they were more serious than we thought. Why? Because, they were flying after us! As we dodged their attacks, Link and I suddenly found a sun on the floor.  
"Show me the light!" its message read. Good thing the read was short because suddenly one of the Ice Jester Heartless fired icicle shards at us. We quickly dodged just in time, and attacked when we saw it open. As soon as they were gone, Link got a little mouse-shaped bomb, and aimed at that rock above us.  
"Where'd you get those?" Vidia asked.  
"Found them in the shops with Sora," Link said, as the little mouse-shaped bomb headed up to its target. Bam! This shed a little more light on the subject; and the door behind us was open.  
Running in, we saw a huge treasure chest.  
"Perhaps we might find the silver gauntlets in there," Ezio said, and then he, the gang, Link, and I opened it up. And they weren't, on the bright side we did find a map to help us find them.

When we entered the next room, I asked, "What's that?", pointing to something up ahead.  
"We better take a look," Link replied, getting out his blade. The rest of us including me followed suit, and saw it was just some guy in iron, sitting in a chair. Link struck it with his sword, then it stood up, and prepared to attack.  
"Be careful," Vidia called out.  
"Strike it when its guard is down," added Navi.  
"Thanks for the tip," I said.  
"And the warning," added Link. As the gang and I fought it, that thing kept hurling us aside like we were stuffed animals.  
Suddenly it let its guard down just before we were going to give up. Quickly hopping to it, we all made the tables turn on him, and made them give us a sweet victory. This made the door behind its throne open, and we climbed through it to find that we were a little outside of it to find Kaepora Gaebora again.  
"Kaepora Gaebora," Link and I called out to it again, "It's us."  
"Oh," said the owl, "good to see you two again. Hmm, and it seems that some friends of yours had arrived too." This he indicated to Panchito, Jose, Tinker Bell, Vidia, and Ezio.  
"You have no idea," Vidia replied.  
"To think you have what it takes," the owl said, "even I believed that the hero who traveled back and forth in time with friends was a legend."  
"But the original said-" Tinker Bell began.  
"Not all things are always what they seem. Some tales are more elaborate than you think." The owl then turned to Link and added, "I am so glad that you have fully matured as an adult, Link. The future of Hyrule now rests in your hands."  
"Okay, no pressure," Link said, a little nervous, but willing to do it to save Hyrule. We then started to head off to the next part of the temple.  
"One last thing before you go," said the owl.  
"And what's that?" Ezio asked him.  
"Two witches inhabit this very temple. If you wish to defeat them, you have to use their own magic against them."  
"Like a mirror."  
"Exactly. Now good luck." And he flew away. All of a sudden, Link and I gasped with delight at what we had just found.  
"What, what is it?" Ezio asked, turning around to see what had happened.  
"Did we find them?" Tinker Bell asked.  
"Would we be holding them if we didn't?" Link asked, showing them the Silver Gauntlets!  
"All right," Panchito said, "Now we better take them back to-" But before we could celebrate, a sandstorm blew in front of us, and transported us back to the entrance. We then heard a scream and a "Hey! Where are you taking me?!" a "Yeearggh! Let me go!" and a "You, you fiends! Ganondorf's minions!" and looked ahead just in time to see Nabooru trapped in a black vortex while 2 witches flew above her in a circle.  
"Ezio, get you and your friends out of here! Now!" Nabooru called out as she sank into the vortex, "Those witches are using black magic on me!" Then the vortex disappeared, and the witches returned back inside the temple.  
"I knew it," I shouted, "My hunch was right."  
"Now I know why Nabooru was so strict," said Ezio, "She was brainwashed by the witches. We better stop them before it gets worse."  
"Ocarina Express?"  
"And fast."  
"Gladly," I replied, and Link and I teleported all of us outta here.

Rushing back through the Door of Time to the Master Sword, we then had the chance to catch our breath.  
"Jose, can I ask you something?" Link asked him.  
"What is it?" Jose asked.  
"If you, Sora, Panchito, Tinker Bell, and Vidia have to leave this world, you won't forget this adventure, will you?"  
"How can we forget this adventure? We've met some good friends here, you included."  
"Jose's right," Panchito said, reassuring Link, "Friendships are never forgotten, even if they were short."  
Link sighed, "Thanks guys. That really helped." Then he turned to me, and I stepped aside for him to pull out the Master Sword to once again turn back into an adult.


	8. Time Travel and Redemption part 6

"Let's go," Link said after he took out the Master Sword. Then we took the Ocarina Express back to the Spirit Temple. As we headed back to the Spirit Temple, I thought, I hope everyone's okay in this world and in other worlds.  
When we got back to the Spirit Temple, I looked over to the sandstorms we had passed through earlier while lost in thought.  
"Sora?" Ezio asked me.  
"Let's go," I said to the gang, turning back to them. Then we headed in.

Upon entering the temple once again, I couldn't shake away the feeling that we were being watched.  
"You too?" Vidia asked me, noticing the look on my face.  
"Yeah," I answered, noticing that she and Tinker Bell had that feeling too.  
"Come on you guys," Link called out to us, snapping us out of it.  
"Coming." the three of us replied, catching up to Navi and the boys. Then we headed over to the giant block that blocked our way, and helped Link push it out of our way and into a hole in front of us, revealing a flight of stairs leading somewhere.  
"Let's go," Navi said, and we descended down the stairs to find ourselves in a room with three suns and a mirror that had light on it.  
"Shall we?" Ezio asked us.  
"Gladly," Link said. We tried it on the first one, but it was a fake, and so was the second one. The third one opened up the door to the next room, finally. The door led us into the room where we got the map, and we found ourselves locked in. Luckily, I unlocked it with the Master Keyblade. As we headed through the door and defeated many other obstacles along the way, I thought, I hope Nabooru's okay. Just then, something landed next to Link's shield that he kept easily perched on his back near his sword. It had a polished surface with a beautiful design of the moon on it and was surrounded by a bronze frame.  
"Hey, Link," I asked him, "Where'd you get the new shield?"  
"Don't look at me," Link replied, "It just got there."  
"Oh, okay then." Perhaps King Tchaikovsky and the other sages gave it to us in order to help us, I thought as we continued on. Suddenly, something got my attention. It was a small gold key, engraved with a red jewel.  
"This key will help you on your journey," I heard Ruto say in my mind as I picked it up, "It will unlock the door to find what you seek."  
"Thanks, Ruto," I replied, stuffing the key in my green newsboy hat, and catching up with the rest of the gang. Soon, we reached a huge door with a gold lock that matched the key I got earlier. Taking it out of my newsboy hat, I placed it in the lock thus unlocking it. Then we went in.

The moment we entered the room, the door quickly shut behind us. We soon found Nabooru, preparing to fight us. Standing beside her were the witches we've seen earlier.  
"Well, well, well. Looks like someone's here, Koume." said one who had a blue jewel on her forehead.  
"Indeed, it sure looks like, Kotake." said the one named Koume who had a red jewel on her forehead.  
"What outrageous people they are, to intrude so boldly into our temple," the sisters chuckled, "We should teach them a lesson."  
"Bring it on, old hags," I replied, preparing my Master Keyblade while the rest of the gang prepared their weapons too.  
"Oh, Nabooru, be a dear and destroy those heroes for us," the witches said to Nabooru, and they disappeared one in blue flames and the other in red flames. So that's what Kaepora Gaepora meant, I thought. Use ice against one, and fire against the other. I get it now.  
"Of course," said Nabooru, and then she rushed towards us.  
"Split up," Link shouted, and we quickly divided up so we could attack her separately even though we didn't wish to harm her.  
"What can we do?" I called to the others, quickly dodging Nabooru's swords.  
"The jewel on her forehead," Panchito called out, suddenly noticing the purple jewel that wasn't there before. "I'll aim for it." He took out his pistol as he spoke.  
"Be careful," Link yelled out, dodging Nabooru's kick, "We don't want to hurt her."  
"Just trust me." And then-BANG! The bullet flew right past my cheek as I was blocking Nabooru's swords, and hit its target; the jewel on her forehead then broke with a CRACK! And in an instant, Nabooru collapsed onto the ground, regaining herself.  
"Where...am I?" she asked. Just then, Kotake appeared and signaled her sister that Nabooru was back to normal (which was a relief to us.)  
"RUN!" I called out to her, for I heard that they were planning to brainwash her again. As Ezio led Nabooru out to safety, I blocked the witches' magic with the Master Keyblade while saying, "Leave her alone!"  
"Oh," said Koume, "so you and your friends want to be sacrifices to Ganondorf instead, hmm? Then, with my flame, I will burn you all to the bone!"  
"And with my frost," added Kotake, "I will freeze you all to your souls!"  
"Then bring it on," I yelled out, and we got into a huge fight. Dodging their attacks, we used the Mirror Shield to reflect their weaknesses at them. But then, they really got serious by turning into one giant woman with both of their elements.  
"Double the fun, double the butt kicking," Vidia, Link, and I said, not willing to give up just yet. Each time she fired one of their elements at us, we used it against her, and kicked butt. After the last blow, the witches reverted back to their old selves, except they were already dead and arguing like crazy when they realized it. Then they were sent to the realm of the dead, never to be seen again. It was then that the room transformed into a red-tiled floor with white walls, each with a picture of a girl with blue hair and blue eyes who was holding a Keyblade on it. Perhaps it's mother, I thought. Then the blue portal appeared, and we quickly left after switching back to the Hylian Shield.

As we descended into the Chamber of the Sages, we found Nabooru standing on the orange circle. Suddenly, the white bit of my Master Keyblade glowed, and so did their weapons.  
"My gifts to you three for helping Ezio out," said Nabooru.  
"Thanks," I replied, a bit surprised.  
"You're welcome." Nabooru then turned to Link and said, "And thank you too for helping out. Who would've thought that you've grown up to become a competent swordsman. Isn't it weird? That I, who got brainwashed by those old hags, and forced to do Ganondorf's evil bidding, turned out to be the Sage of Spirit. And that I get to fight them as one of the Sages! I'll pay them back for what they did to me!"  
"Go for it," said Link.  
"I will. You guys...No, brave heroes! Instead of keeping the promise I made, I'll give you this medallion. Take it!" Then she raised her arms up to the ceiling, and gave us the final medallion; orange with the Spirit symbol.  
"Thanks." I said, and then when we started to disappear, Nabooru called out, "Good luck."  
"Finally," shouted Rauru happily, "all of us, the six sages, have been awakened! The time for the showdown with the King of Evil has come! But before you can do that, meet the one who is waiting for you who also summoned Sora's friends here. That person will wait for you all in the Temple of Time and all will be explained." And the next thing we knew, we disappeared.

The light landed us right in the Temple of Time, which was pretty unexpected because I was expecting it to land us back outside the Spirit Temple.  
"Brave heroes, I've been waiting for you," said a familiar voice. We turned around, and there was Sheik, standing right in front of us.  
"You all have overcome many challenges, and awakened six sages. And now you all have one final challenge in order to return back to the real world and the way this world was before this happened. It is to face Ganondorf, the King of Evil... However, I have many things to tell you all. Please listen."  
We acknowledged that we would, and Sheik resumed speaking, "This is another unknown legend of the Triforce passed down by the Sheikahs..."  
As Sheik explained his story, I had a vision of what he was saying; "If you seek the sacred triangle, heed these words well... The Sacred Realm that is the sacred triangle's resting place, is a mirror that reflects what is in the heart... ...the heart of one who enters it. If a heart is evil like Maleficient's, the Realm will become full of evil; but if pure like a Key to the New Universe's, the Realm will become a paradise. The Triforce... it is a balance between power, wisdom, and courage. If one has all three balances in their heart and gets the triangle, that one will gain the true force to govern everything. But if the heart is not in balance, the Triforce is split into three pieces. Only one part will remain for the one that touched it, the one representing the force that they believe in the most. If he seeks the True Power, he must get the other two pieces. These two parts will be held within others chosen by destiny, who bear the mark of it on their hands." Link then snapped me out of my trance.  
Sheik continued, "When Ganondorf laid his hands on the Triforce, the legend came true. The Triforce separated into three pieces; only the Triforce of Power remained in his hand. Its strength made him a controller of the Heartless and an evil king, but he was still not satisfied. He then started looking for those chosen by destiny to hold the other two Triforce pieces. Link... ...you hold the Triforce of Courage!"  
"Me?" Link asked.  
"Yes, Link. The other who holds the Triforce of Wisdom and also summoned Sora's friends here... ...is the Seventh Sage, destined to be leader of them all..."  
"Sheik, who's the Seventh Sage?" I asked.  
"You're looking at her," Sheik said, then she placed one hand behind the other that had the Triforce symbol on it only the white part was glowing from the bottom left. A bright light flashed, and we had to shield our eyes. When it was clear to see again, who did we find? But Princess Zelda, standing in front of us, fully grown.  
"You're the Seventh Sage, Zelda?!"  
"Yes, I am. Forgive me for meeting you all here in disguise, but it was necessary to keep Ganondorf off my trail. I knew that you and Link couldn't do it alone, Sora. So I summoned your friends into this world to help you guys out, using one last ounce of my power before I became Sheik."  
"You threw in the Ocarina of Time in the moat, didn't you?" Link asked her.  
"I did," said Zelda, "it was seven years ago on the day Ganondorf attacked Hyrule. I thought I'd entrust it to you, Link, as our best chance... I thought Ganondorf wouldn't enter the Sacred Realm, but... ...something I didn't expect happened. When you opened the door, the Master Sword sealed you away in the Sacred Realm, and Sora was returned back to the real world. While your spirit was in the Sacred Realm, the Triforce fell into Ganondorf's hands, and he went on to invade it. All of the unfortunate events were an unfortunate coincidence. So, for seven years, I passed on as a Sheikah hoping you and Sora would return. And now... ...the dark age will finally end! The Sages and I will open the door, and lure Ganondorf back into the Sacred Realm, and then I'll seal it away from this world."  
"So, Ganondorf will disappear!" Panchito and I concluded.  
"Yes," said Zelda happily, "I knew you'd catch on." Suddenly, the gold part of my Master Keyblade shone like a bright star, and in an instant the Master Keyblade transformed; It was still the same, only it looked more like a guitar sword.  
"Jumping junipers, what just happened?!" I asked, pretty much awestruck.  
"This is the Master Keyblade's special power," Princess Zelda said as the Master Keyblade returned back into its original form, "It becomes the first instrument that had come into your life."  
"Wow, that's awesome." Suddenly, the happy reunion was cut short because the floor started to rumble beneath our feet.  
"That rumbling..." Zelda replied, "How did he find me?!" It was then that she was encased in a green crystal, which made her faint.  
"Uh oh..." Vidia replied.  
"Yeah, you know what 'uh oh'," Tinker Bell agreed.  
"Princess Zelda...you are nothing but a foolish pawn in the game of defeating me and Maleficient," Ganondorf's voice rang out through the temple.  
"I must say," Maleficient's voice put in, "You really did a remarkable job avoiding Ganondorf's pursuit for seven years. But you let your guard down... We knew that if Ganondorf let two of the Keys to the New Universe wander around, you, another Key to the New Universe, would appear."  
"However, Maleficient and I had underestimated them too much." Suddenly, the crystal started to float away with Princess Zelda inside it.  
"It wasn't the powers of you all that we've misjudged," Ganondorf replied, "but who would've thought that the power of the Triforce of Courage would be in your grasp."  
"You'll never become the true ruler of this world!" the gang and I shouted.  
"Oh, am I? What about your precious friend Zelda?" Ganondorf asked us.  
"You wouldn't dare!" Link yelled out, and as he did that I could see that he might maybe, just maybe, fall in love with Zelda soon.  
"Try me," Ganondorf replied, "Unless you don't want the Princess to be harmed, come to my castle."  
"Fine, just don't hurt her."  
And with an evil laugh, the crystal and Ganondorf and Maleficient's voices disappeared.  
"Link, no!" I cried, grabbing him by the wrist, "You remember what Zelda said. If Ganondorf gets all the pieces of the Triforce, he'll rule this world forever!"  
"She's right," Navi and Panchito agreed, "Besides, this is insane. We can't let Ganondorf get more power to rule Hyrule."  
"I know," said Link, and then he turned to look at us, "but... ...I'd do anything to save Hyrule and its princess." I could clearly see the determination in his blue eyes. He really has grown, I thought.  
"Then...we'll be with you all the way," I said, assuring him.  
"Thanks, you guys."  
"No problem. Now then, I say we go kick some sorry butts! Last one to the castle's a rotten dragon egg." I then ran ahead of the gang, with my Master Keyblade/Master Guitar Sword.  
"Hey!" Link called out, "Wait up!" He ran after me.  
"Yeesh, those two never stop doing that," Navi thought as the rest of the gang went after them, "but I love them anyway." Then she turned around and called out, "HEY, WAIT FOR ME!" and was after them as fast as her wings could flap.

Reaching the castle, we rushed over to find that there was no bridge to the castle. Only lava surrounded it in the whole moat of the castle.  
"Is everyone all right?" Rauru asked us through our minds.  
"Yes, we are," Navi answered.  
"Brave heroes, we six sages will create a bridge so you can go into the castle where Ganondorf dwells. The castle's keep, better known as Ganon's Tower, is protected by six evil barriers. Bring them down and save the princess!"  
"We will," I answered, and then shimmering lights of red, blue, green, white, yellow, purple, and gold flew down to where we were, and created a beautiful bridge that bridged the gap between us and the castle.  
"Thank you," Navi replied, and after a passing glance back to the village, we turned and headed inside the castle.

When we got there, we found the barrier.  
"We better split up here," Vidia replied, "It'd be easier to get them all at once if we did."  
"Right." we all agreed, and as we split up, I saw Link's silver gauntlets turn into gold.  
"Little something for you, kids," Darunia's voice said to us, "For helping me out."  
"Thanks Darunia," I replied, and we continued on our part of getting rid of the first barrier. We soon stumbled upon a red ball surrounded by purple flames. I aimed at the thing with my Master Keyblade, and light shot out of it causing the ball to disappear. In a flash, Impa appeared.  
"The Shadow Barrier is dispelled," Impa told us, "Now go save the princess."  
"We will," Link and I replied, and then we were transported back into the room we all came in, and found the shadow part of the barrier gone.  
"We better find the others," Link said.  
"Yeah," I agreed, and we headed into the next room where Tinker Bell, Navi, and Vidia went. As we entered the room they were in, we suddenly spotted Tinker Bell and Vidia fighting Tarot Reader Heartless that were blocking the way to a red ball surrounded by red flames.  
"Water," I yelled out, throwing the Master Keyblade at it with my inner eye while Link aimed his arrow at it. Both of them glowed a sapphire blue like water as they flew towards it. Then it was gone, and in a flash, Darunia appeared after the Keyblade returned into my hands.  
"The Fire Barrier is dispelled," he said, "Hurry, brother and sister."  
"We're on it," Link and I replied, and then the four of us (me, Tinker Bell, Vidia, and Link) were transported back into the main room, and found two barriers gone.  
"So far, so good," answered Vidia. Suddenly we heard a noise coming from the next room, and rushed over to find Navi struggling to fight against some Poison Ivy Heartless who were guarding a red ball surrounded by green flames.  
"Fire," Vidia yelled out, after I threw my Master Keyblade at it, and she threw a tornado at it. It immediately looked like a crimson red tornado glowing like fire as it flew there. When the ball was destroyed, the Master Keyblade returned into my hands, and Saria appeared.  
"The Forest Barrier is dispelled," she said, "Please, hurry everyone." And instead of being transported back into the main room, we soon found ourselves in front of another red ball. Panchito and Jose were there this time, fighting off Ice Jester Heartless who were guarding a red ball surrounded by blue flames.  
"Get out of the way," Link and I shouted, shooting an arrow and throwing the Master Keyblade at the ball as we spoke. A quick defeat of the Heartless did help them, just in time. As the ball dispelled itself, Ruto appeared.  
"The Water Barrier is now dispelled," said Ruto. Then she added impatiently, "Now hurry up!"  
"She could've said 'please'." Vidia whispered to us as we got teleported back into the main room to find four barriers already gone.  
Rushing into the next room, we found the red ball again, and this time surrounded by orange and white flames. Putting our abilities together, we shot it and it was gone. Then, Nabooru appeared.  
"The Spirit Barrier is dispelled!" Nabooru said, "Now hurry!" Soon we were back in the main room, standing in front of a giant block that had the picture of the moon on it. We looked up to find almost all of them gone. There was one problem though; how to get into the last room when its blocked by a giant block? The answer? Link and his golden gauntlets. It was easily done, and before we knew it, we got in and got rid of the last barrier (a red ball surrounded by yellow flames).  
Then, Rauru appeared and said, "Well done, all of the barriers have been dispelled. Now hurry, Princess Zelda awaits rescue."  
"Before you go," I said to Rauru, "Can you tell me what Maleficient meant by 'Key to the New Universe'?"  
"I'm sorry, child, but I'm afraid I can't do that." This had me a little downhearted at first.  
"However," he said, "I'm sure your friends and more people could tell you more about it." This he indicated by looking at Panchito and Jose carefully.  
"Thanks anyway, Rauru." I answered.  
"Then, good luck, brave heroes." And with that, he transported us back to the main room in front of the doorway that was blocked by the barriers, which were gone. Wishing each other "good luck", we then rushed in.

Entering the room, we knew that Ganondorf might be in there somewhere, but the question was where?  
"Pretty dark in here, huh?" I asked, with a nervous chuckle as I looked up to see what was up those stairs.  
"You nervous?" Link asked.  
"A little," I confessed.  
"Don't worry," Jose assured me, "We'll pull through."  
"Thanks." We then climbed/flew up those stairs to the throne room of Ganondorf. And there in that very room, we found Ganondorf playing his organ while Princess Zelda, fully awake and still trapped in the crystal, was perched on top. It was then that we saw the right triangle colored white glowing on Link's hand. So that's the Triforce of Courage, I thought. From inside her prison, Zelda gasped as the Triforce of Wisdom glowed on her hand.  
Ganondorf then stopped playing on his organ and said, "The Triforce parts are resonating... They're combining into one again... The two Triforce parts I couldn't capture on that day seven years ago... I didn't expect that they'd be hidden in you two!"  
Then with a chuckle he added, "Now finally, finally, all the Triforce parts have gathered here!"  
And he turned around and added, "I command you to return them to me!" Then the Triforce of Power appeared on his hand. He then stood up, and as he did so, we all got our weapons out, while the rest prepared their magic. Suddenly, I couldn't shake away the feeling that 2 certain figures were watching us curiously, the small one watching with anticipation.  
"This had better be good," said one, who sort of had a tall figure.  
"Yeah, otherwise Ganondork will get in trouble," the little one agreed.  
As he started to fly down towards us, we jumped out of the way from his incoming ball of dark energy.  
"Look out," Link shouted as a ball of dark energy came towards me. I quickly hit the ball, and it immediately bounced off my Master Keyblade as light energy, and hit Ganondorf.  
"Just like in the Forest Temple," I thought. Then I turned to the others and called out, "Hey, you guys. Hit the balls of dark energy that come towards you. They'll bounce back turning into light, and hit him instead of us."  
"Here it goes," I heard Panchito say as he hit another dark ball of energy, which deflected off the blade and turned into light. Then, it hit Ganondorf.  
"That's it," Link called out, bouncing another light ball back to Ganondorf, "Keep going!" Then, after a while, he was weak, which gave us enough time to deliver the final blow together.  
Ganondorf then fell down to his knees and said, "I... ...I've been beaten... ...by Keys to the New Universe?!"  
"Yes," I answered, even though I was still confused about that concept. Then Ganondorf fell down to the ground as if he were dead. All of a sudden, Princess Zelda came down, and her prison dissolved. Then she turned to look at Ganondorf, and shook her head.  
She then said, "You were a pitiful man, Ganondorf. Without a strong righteous mind, you couldn't control the power of the gods." Just then, we heard a rumbling sound, and turned around just in time to see that Ganondorf had evolved into a monster of some kind.  
"He's still alive?!" gasped Tinker Bell and Vidia.  
"I'm afraid so," Princess Zelda responded, "Please defeat him once more. It will give me and the Six Sages time to prepare the seal."  
We acknowledged, and we got to work.  
A moment later, I called out to Zelda, "I don't think we can hold back much longer."  
"Almost done," Zelda called out, and after a few seconds she called out again, "It's ready."  
"Good," Link answered, and as we delivered the final blow he added to Ganondorf, "Sayonara!" The monster Ganondorf (you know what? We'll just call him "Ganon" when he's in monster form.), then collapsed onto the ground, dead.  
"Everyone, now!" Princess Zelda called out, as she and the Six Sages, putting their powers together, sealed him away into the void. The skies then cleared, and after I connected Hyrule to the other worlds, the gang and I turned to look at Princess Zelda.  
She smiled sadly and then said, "Thank you, Sora, Link, and company. Thanks to all of you, Ganondorf has been sealed away in the Sacred Realm. All this tragedy was my undoing... But I was so young then and didn't know the consequences of it. And I dragged Link and Sora into it as well. It's now time for me to make amends for what I've done."  
"Good for you," said Link with a smile at her.  
Zelda smiled back, but then it went away.  
"What's wrong, Zelda?"  
"We must close the Door of Time by putting the Master Sword back to rest." Zelda then put out her hand to him. "Give me the Ocarina. As a sage, I can return you and your friends back to your original time with it." Link then handed the Ocarina of Time to Zelda.  
Then, with a hopeful look in her eyes, Princess Zelda said, "I hope we'll see each other again someday."  
"Definitely," the gang and I answered. And with a reassured smile on her face, Princess Zelda transported us back to the time before Link was sealed away in the Sacred Realm by playing on the Ocarina of Time. It was then that the gang and I started to disappear. The last thing that we all saw was young Link and young Zelda first meeting one another again. And with a smile on my face, knowing that we'd meet them again, we were gone.


	9. Time Travel and Redemption part 7

**As Sora and his friends followed Silvermist into the castle and entered into the main room, Queen Clarion turned around. **  
**"Ah, Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Jiminy," she said to them, "I welcome you all. You're all just in time there's someone who'd like to speak with you all."**  
**"Really? Who?" asked Sora as he and his friends sat down. It was then that Queen Clarion's magic mirror glowed, and in an instant it showed me now fully awake along with Panchito, my big sister Tora, Jose, and the rest of the gang just heading through the gate. **  
**"Vidia, Tinker Bell, Bobble," said Queen Clarion to the three of them, "we have visitors in your home."**  
**"Oh, Sora, Kairi and company, good to see you again," said Tinker Bell. **  
**"You too," said Kairi, "how are some of Sora's sisters doing?"**  
**"Doing great, simply great," Tora and I replied. **  
**"Are you guys okay?" Sora asked us. **  
**"Sure are, big brother," I answered. **  
**"Hurry up, slowpokes," Kratos called out to us. **  
**"Oh, gotta run," we said, and then hung up. **

Kratos was right to to tell us to hurry up for suddenly giant Cyclopes came rushing towards us. Tora and I took care of them. At first, the two of us had the upper hand, but then my Master Keyblade turned into the Master Guitarblade (I thought I'd call it that to tell the difference between it and the Master Keyblade) and I just stood there, unsure of what to do. Worried about getting attacked, I quickly played a few notes of my favorite song on it and started to sing, _"A cloud hangs over, it's the city by the sea. A thousand ships pass and wonder if she might be (might be) out there and sober as well from loneliness. Please do persist, girl it's time we met and made a mess."_ Tora then joined in as I sang the chorus, _"I picture your face at the back of my eyes. A fire in the attic, a proof of the prize! Anna Molly, Anna Molly, Anna Molly. I cry to your name up into the air. Not one of the hours could ever compare. Anna Molly, Anna Molly! Wait, there is a light... there is a fire illuminating the attic. Fate or something better? I could care less. Just stay with me a while. Wait, there is a light... there is a fire defragmenting the attic. Fate or something better? I could care less. Just stay with me a while."_ As I got into a guitar solo, I saw one of the Cyclopes being destroyed by a beam of rainbow-colored light which zapped out of it. Tora and I finished up the song, "_I picture your face at the back of my eyes. A fire in the attic, a proof of the prize. Anna Molly, Anna Molly, Anna Molly. I cry to your name up into the air. Not one of the hours could ever compare. Anna Molly, Anna Molly! Wait, there is a light... there is a fire defragmenting the attic (Anna Molly!). Fate or something better? I could care less. Just stay with me a while (Anna Molly!)."_ The last Cyclopes was finally destroyed courtesy of the Master Guitarblade. It then changed back into the Master Keyblade just after Alethia and Kratos arrived.  
"Amazing," Alethia commented, astonished at Tora and I just did.  
"No kidding," Kratos agreed.  
"Excuse me," Panchito and Jose called out. We turned around after apologizing, and caught up with Panchito and Jose who were ahead of us. We then headed inside Pandora's Temple.

The moment we headed into the temple, the door shut behind us and Ice Jester Heartless appeared in front of us.  
"Oh crap," Tora replied, preparing her Keyblade.  
"No kidding," Alethia agreed, preparing her arrows. Just after we finished fighting them, a Keyblade appeared in Alethia's hands.  
"Well, looks like we got ourselves a fellow Keyblade Master," I interjected as Kratos, Armand, Panchito, and Jose walked over to a book in the middle of the room. Just then, the still being made Keyblade got another part added to it (a gold part), and it was almost complete.  
"Come over here," Kratos called to us. We did so. We all looked into the book. The pages said; "This temple was erected in honor of and at the command of the gods and goddesses of their worlds including this one. Only the bravest heroes who enter this temple are able to solve the puzzles and survive the dangers in it. If they succeed, they will receive ultimate power. However, if they fail their fates will be sealed. ...Pathos Verdes III Chief Architect and loyal subject of the gods of the worlds"  
Looking up, Armand and I saw the door. I walked over, and tried to push it open. But it was locked. So, with some help from Kratos and Alethia, we burst it open. We then rushed deeper into the temple, and it shut behind us again.  
"That's the second time today," Armand said. The other girls (including Dot who had just popped out of my charm to see what was going on) and I just rolled our eyes, and we continued on. There was nothing that we could do except go in the same direction that Kratos and Alethia were heading.  
"Spikes, why is it always spikes?" Yakko asked us as we used timed runs to get past them. This time the other girls and I laughed at it.  
"How does he do that?" Armand asked Panchito.  
"Don't look at me senor," responded Panchito, "Maybe you just don't have the talent of making a woman laugh."  
"Laugh?"  
"Or smile, depending."  
"Um, gentlemen," Alethia and Vidia called to them, "We'd hate to interrupt this lovely chat you're both having, but come on. We're on a tight schedule here!"  
"Keep your pants on, we're coming." Armand called back.  
"But I'm not wearing any!" Wakko, who had just popped out of the charm, called back. I just laughed, and then, after regaining myself, had a look around the room with the gang after Panchito and Armand caught up with them. The room was very huge and it had a huge doorway of red flames in front of us. Kratos and Alethia walked over to them, and kneeled in front of it as it showed a woman's face.  
"Brave Artemis," Kratos and Alethia stated as the rest of us kneeled before her.  
After we stood back up, Artemis said, "Kratos and company, all the gods demand more of you. You have all learned to use your respectable weapons well, but they alone will not carry you all to the end of your task. To Kratos and Alethia, I offer you both the very blades I used to slay a Titan and some of the black creatures known as the Heartless. And to you, Sora and friends I offer you all immense power; into your Keyblades from this world and the next and into your friends' weapons and staffs. Take this gift, and use it to complete your quest." It was then that a beam of light that was the color of the night sky appeared in my Keyblades (I have 3 so far considering my other Keyblade is not yet complete) and in my friends' weapons and staffs. But Kratos got a new blade, and a new Keyblade appeared in another sheath next to Alethia's arrows and the one she had gotten first.  
"Your generosity shall not be forgotten, Artemis," I replied, "But before you go, I would like to ask you something. What is a 'Key to the New Universe'?"  
"It is a very important Keybearer who either brings the worlds together as a whole new universe or separates them," said Artemis, "Your mother, Starr, long before she met your father, was a Key to the New Universe. But that was hundreds of years ago before you and your siblings were born, and it was when the darkness had started spreading. Your mother, along with other Keys to the New Universe had to separate the worlds in order to stop the darkness from spreading to them. After that, she ran into your father, a fellow Keybearer, and had you and your siblings."  
"What happened to the other Keys to the New Universe? I know my mother had died of old age after my big brother and his friends returned from their adventure 2 years ago, and that my father had died during the Keyblade War while my siblings and I were still kids."  
"They died just like your parents did only from different things. But, after they died, they became gods and goddesses of each of their home worlds."  
"So you're saying that they're still with us even after death?"  
"Exactly. But now, the darkness is weakening. It's up to you and your friends to bring the worlds together again as a whole new universe."  
"Is that all?" Armand asked impatiently. I glared at him.  
"No, there's more," Artemis replied, "The one who keeps all the worlds together, weaves out their stories, and tries to save them is the Goddess of Destiny. That is the one who is the leader of all of the creatures living and dead."  
After a moment of silence she said, "That is all I can tell you and your friends. Now go forth with the gods of the worlds and this one. Go forth in the name of the New Universe." And in a second, she was gone, clearing the path for us. As we headed onward, I thought, The Goddess of Destiny, I wonder who it could be. I then thought I was seeing things because all of a sudden, I saw a bit of a thin red silk ribbon tied around my right hand. It was on my pinky just like a ring. Hmm, if what I've read in my books is right, I thought, I have a feeling that this red ribbon might lead me to someone who has the other end of it. I looked up ahead, wondering if the red ribbon would lead me to one of my friends, but it didn't because each ribbon on one of my friends' hands each had a different color; silver, gold, purple, maroon, green, teal, indigo, orange, and white. Even though it didn't connect to them, I knew we'd still be friends, which made me feel pretty good about it. I smiled, until I saw Armand's white ribbon turn blood red (mine was rose red), and gasped.  
"What's the matter?" Alethia asked me, turning back around to look at me. Then, noticing my face, she added, "Goodness, Sora. You look like you saw something. Was it a Heartless?"  
"N...No," I replied, when I could finally speak, "It was nothing." Nothing for them to know about anyway, I added mentally. It was then that we stumbled upon a room with a silhouette of something, but I knew there was a large circle involved in it.  
"That must be Atlas," I thought.  
"Your sister's been doing her homework," Alethia commented to Tora.  
"Hey, has anybody seen Kratos?" Armand asked us, looking about for him.  
"Hmm, knowing him he must've wandered off to figure out a way to do something to get all of us to move onward."  
"Don't look at me," Tora, Vidia, Tinker Bell, and I said together when Armand looked at us.  
"Sorry senor, but Jose and I don't know," Panchito shrugged.  
"Neither do I," Bobble replied. Just then, Kratos arrived, holding a handle in one of his hands.  
"Oh there you are," Panchito said to him, "We were just talking about you."  
Kratos said nothing to us at first. Instead, he tossed the handle to me and the rest of the girls in the group. Understanding what he meant, we put it on, and, working together with the rest of the group, we turned the crank just enough to make the statue Atlas (I was right, it was Atlas). Then after we pulled a nearby lever, the Atlas statue threw the huge stone right past us and crashed into a wall, clearing a path for us to continue on.  
"Do we dare?" Vidia asked, turning to Kratos and me.  
"We dare to try," Kratos and I said together, getting our weapons ready along with the others just in case we run into them along the way.  
"Then, good luck." And with that, we were truly on our way to find Pandora's Box.  
"By the gods," I heard Kratos and Alethia say to themselves as we passed by some dead bodies along the way, "What have I become?"

The path led us right back to where we started; inside the Rings of Pandora. And there were more Undead monsters and Heartless waiting for us. Luckily, we finished them off quickly, and then headed onward. No sooner had we left the room, than the door shut behind us.  
"No turning back," Kratos said as he plunged a skull we found earlier into the hole of the door, and it parted to a another room. The room had a giant roller... ...AND IT WAS HEADING FOR US! We took to our heels and started to run. Then getting a bird's eye view from atop the stairs we climbed up, we spotted a ladder.  
"It looks we're going to have to jump on it," Kratos said to us.  
"I've done crazy things before, but not like this," I said to him, referring to what Link and I did to stop Volvagia in the Fire Temple. We quickly jumped on it, trying to keep on balance on it (which isn't easy for some of us if you ask me). Then we climbed up, leaving the roller rolling along on its merry way. But suddenly, the ladder slid down to the floor, dragging us with it. Luckily, the roller wasn't going to chase us anymore because suddenly a trap door fell open, and it fell into it.  
"Phew, that was a close shave," Alethia and I said, as we all climbed up the ladder.  
"I'm never wearing rollers in my hair again," Tora said to me.  
"Good thinking, ma grande soeur," I said, "Besides, some of us like your hair the way it is." Just then, after we finished climbing up the ladder, we saw something. It looked like a regular dog, until it grew three heads and started to breathe fire.  
"I actually didn't see that coming." Then more of them came, but luckily we were prepared. As soon as we had defeated them, we had found ourselves magically teleported into a different room. We were just about to continue on, when we heard noises. Looking up, we saw some soldiers trapped in cages, still alive. Just then, one of them lowered down in front of us, courtesy of Kratos and Alethia turning the crank.  
"Oh thank the gods you've all come," the soldier said to us, very glad to see us, "Break these bars. Get me out of here. Well, what are you all waiting for? Let me out! We can all find our way back to Athens."  
We had hesitated as he said those words, and then, Kratos and Alethia spoke up, "The gods demand sacrifice from all of us." This scared the soldier very much.  
"I'm sorry," I said to him, as we all started to push him towards his doom in a doorway ahead of us, "But we all have to pay the prices in our lives. Even if it means to sacrifice our very souls."  
Suddenly, the red ribbon on my right pinky started to glow. "Not you too," the soldier said to me as if he knew me somehow. I shook it away, and we all pushed his cage into the room ahead. Inside the room there were two walls with flames on them, a door in between them, and a switch. After we pushed the cage between the walls of flames, we pulled the switch after the walls caved in on him. Then the flames burned him. I was sad to do this, but it was for the sake of achieving Pandora's Box. So I quickly turned away to not look at it. When it was safe to look again, the door had opened. So we continued on.

Just then, we entered a room that was filled with water on both sides. There on the other side of the path we were on, was a statue of Poseidon, and a blue trident of some sort. Rushing over to it, Kratos and Alethia grabbed it, and pulled it out in a instant, no sweat.  
"Let's go," Kratos said, then he dived into the water with Alethia. The rest of us followed suit. Getting about underwater was easier than expected. The only thing we had to worry about was whether Heartless and monsters swimming about in there or not. After pulling a switch in a room we found by following a hole in the underwater ground, we came back up to the main room (and back up for air) to find that stairs had popped out but then Harpies and Mango Bat Heartless showed up. We climbed out of the water just in time, and quickly defeated them easily as chocolate cake pie. Climbing up the stairs, we found a secret tunnel and went through it. From there, Alethia decided to take the lead. She dived into the water near us, and we followed suit.

By playing all of our cards right, the water led us right back to the Rings of Pandora we were in. After turning the crank to a secret door, Kratos led us to an empty room with a door at the end of it. The door had a picture of the Muses on it, but two of them were missing. Alethia then searched through her quiver that held her arrows in it, and pulled out the missing Muses. As soon as we put them in, the door disappeared, opening us a new passageway. We walked in, and found ourselves in a room with fountains and faces each with different-colored glowing eyes. Wondering what the fountains did, we stepped into the fountains, and got amazing boosts in our health/energy, magic, and weapons. Then we left, amazed at the new stuff we got, and continued on our quest. We climbed the stairs in the main hallway, jumped into the water again, and swam through another hole. As we swam, I gave Panchito his bullet back just in case anything happened.

After climbing out of the water, we found ourselves trapped in another room, filled with flames falling down the wall like a fountain. At one end of the room was a door and it was on a balcony. After climbing up the balcony, I looked down, and saw the blood red ribbon on Armand's hand just at the door. Perhaps in the room ahead is what will be the cause of Armand's passing, I thought. Alethia tapped me on the shoulder, signaling me to catch up with the others, and the two of us did so.  
No sooner that we entered the room, than suddenly who should appear? But King Tchaikovsky.  
"What are you doing here, your highness?" I asked, very surprised to see him again along with my friends.  
"Are you here to hurt us?" Alethia asked, aiming her Keyblades at him.  
"Put thy swords and arrows away, Alethia and Kratos," said King Tchaikovsky, "I am not here to hurt you, but to warn you. Hades has a challenge for you before you may pass. Be prepared to fight."  
"Very well. We will."  
"And Sora?"  
"Yes?" I asked, looking up to him.  
"This world is actually the reflection of Olympus Coliseum."  
"Reflection?"  
"Yes. Everything and everyone has a reflection, including you and Kingdom Hearts."  
"Kingdom Hearts has a reflection? I didn't know that." said my big sister Tora.  
"It does, gentlemen and ladies. Queendom Hearts is its core." said Tchikovsky.  
"Thank you, wise king," Alethia said, bowing to him, "for your wise words." Then she elbowed Kratos to urge him to bow, which he does.  
"Sora, take heed and play my music wisely," Tchaikovsky said to me, "These songs that I composed while I was still the King of the Soot Spirits are very powerful. Here, I will teach them to you." And he took out his small harp, signaling me to bring out the Ocarina of Understanding. He then started playing a few tunes, and I played my ocarina to the songs. Then I put it away in my backpack, bowed politely, and thanked him.  
"Um, guys," Yakko, who had just popped out of my charm again, called out, "You might wanna get ready to fight." He was right, because then something came out of the darkness.  
"Then I must go," Tchaikovsky said to us, "But don't worry, I'm sure you will see me and the other Sages, old and new, again soon." And in a flash, he was gone before Alethia could even blink. Looking ahead to the entrance of the doorway on the other side of the room, we saw Fire Jester Heartless, centaurs, Undead, and the ringleader of them all for this battle, an Elemental Wizard Heartless.  
"Let's do it," Kratos said, preparing to fight.  
"We're with you all the way," Jose said, preparing to fight along with the rest of us.  
It wasn't easy fighting these guys, but in the end, we managed to make it through and the door opened, which made us speed on ahead.

Just after we avoided the giant fiery boulders, we came upon an entrance to the room where Armand's fate was sealed. I could tell because I could see the blood red ribbon on Armand's pinky finger just leading through the doorway. Nearby by it was a switch, and Kratos and Alethia both turned it. Suddenly, we heard a thumping noise against it.  
"Uh oh," Tora, Wakko, and I said together. Uh oh is right, I thought, Besides Armand's fate is behind that door. We marched through the doorway, which led us back into the room with the balcony and door from earlier. I looked down to see that Armand's ribbon was tied onto the door on the other side of the room. Oh god, I thought, why didn't I see it before? It was then that the door burst open, and there stood the largest Minotaur we all had ever seen in our lives. It suddenly looked like it was going to charge, but we all quickly split up, and then (when the time was ripe) we attacked it. Suddenly I had a vision of the future; it was of me receiving some pair of shoes; but it was a short vision so I couldn't make out the color of it. Suddenly, the Minotaur charged towards me, and I quickly jumped out of the way but it was too late. Or it would've been if it weren't for Armand taking the blow.  
"ARMAND!" I shouted, as he was flung over on his back to the balcony side of the room. I didn't have time to be concerned about him now, because suddenly Wakko blocked another attack from the Minotaur (after popping out of my charm). Tora, Kratos, Alethia, and I then slashed at it, which caused an air leak to form in it. Perfect, we all thought. Just then, Panchito, Jose, and our pixie friends took over, and their magic combined caused to get another air leak. The air leak then became 3, 4, 5, 6, I lost count after that. Suddenly it began to charge towardds us, but then a flash of gold light hit it hard. This stun it, giving us time to get in a few more attacks. Tora and I turned around to find that Armand had done it.  
"Nice shot," Tora said to him.  
"Thanks," said Armand, very weakly.  
I turned around, and looked on what Link and I had done to defeat Volvagia in the Fire Temple. Then it gave me an idea. I rushed past my own big sister Tora and my friends, dodging a few more attacks from the Minotaur along the way.  
"Hey, what is she doing?" Alethia asked.  
"It looks like she's about to go for it," said Yakko, deflecting another fireball back to the Minotaur.  
"You don't mean-"  
"Yep, I think so, but I can't tell for sure."  
"SORA, ARE YOU INSANE!?" Alethia called out to me.  
"No," I answered her, "but I am insane to win." After dodging another attack, I got a hit on it, which caused another gas leak and making the Minotaur keel over.  
"Everyone, now!" I yelled out, "This is our chance to get it while it's down. Hurry!"  
Alethia then aimed her arrow, and shot it while Kratos threw one of his Blades of Chaos at it, Panchito shot at it, Jose fired another blizzard spell at it, Tora threw her Keyblade at it, and I threw mine at it. It was then that the Minotaur was destroyed by our own hands and opening the huge door it came out of for us. After I pulled my Master Keyblade back into my hands and put it in its sheath next to my backpack, I rushed over to Armand, with the party just behind me.  
"Thanks for helping us out there," I said to him as I propped his head up with my right hand on the back of his head while my left hand rested around one of his shoulders.  
"No problem," Armand replied weakly, "This wound is something that a fledgling like myself can't handle."  
"Maybe we can heal you," Alethia offered him.  
"No," he said to us just as Panchito and Jose were about to heal him, "It's fine. Besides I'd rather die at the hands of the Minotaur than never see her again."  
"Vanity?" I asked.  
Armand nodded. "Yeah. I loved her, but I didn't notice until I saw her in Notre Dame helping you guys out. All of a sudden, I had a daymare where she was killed by the hands of the Minotaur."  
"So you then disguised yourself as King Mickey, and took her place?"  
"Yeah, but you were clever to see through it, Sora."  
"Your accent gave it away."  
"I know, I still need a little work on my voice disguising." I then looked down at his hand, and saw that the blood red ribbon was suddenly turning black. That color on his ribbon, I thought, it must mean that he may be dying a human, but he'll be reborn again as a real vampire.  
"You're right, Sora." I looked up, noticing that Armand somehow read my mind.  
"I can't come back to Vanity now, but in 2 years or so, I'll be myself again, a full vampire with memories of what happened up until now. So if you and your friends see her, tell her...I love her...so much." Then Armand's eyes closed, and he breathed his last of his human life. Kratos then kneeled down to look at him, his skin starting to turn vampiric pale.  
"You did a very brave thing for her, Armand," he said to Armand.  
I set him back down the floor, and started to have tears flowing down from my eyes, but I quickly brushed them away.  
"Sora," Vidia, Tinker Bell, Tora, Bobble, and Alethia asked, their voices filled with concern. I then lost myself in a vision of me getting the pair of shoes again; I could finally make out the color this time. The shoes were the color of spun moonshine. The vision then disappeared, and I stood up. I looked at the door and then to the gang.  
"Let's go," I said, running on ahead of them through the big door with Tinker Bell and Vidia.  
"Right," Tora said, catching up to me with Bobble at her side.  
"Agreed," said the others, and they caught up with us. We then climbed up the stairs, [passing by flowing lava along the way] and reached the top. Then after Kratos grabbed another dead head (Tora and I both thought that our little blue-haired brown-eyed sister Dora would probably be grossed out if she saw that), we headed back down to where we were when we were fighting the Minotaur and where Armand had his half-human side die. There was another entranceway glowing red just along the way we were going, so we headed over to it. Kratos and Alethia then kneeled as a demonic face appeared in front of us. This Hades looks different, I thought, I expected it to be the blue-skinned fiery-tempered god who caused Hercules trouble. But then again, this world is a reflection of Olympus Coliseum, and Tchaikovsky did say that everything and everyone has a reflection.  
"Lord Hades," they said together, as Tora and I kneeled before him as well.  
"Your progress is impressive Kratos and company," said Hades, "But your skills will not carry you to your ultimate goal. I offer you and Alethia the souls of Hades himself, the souls of the dead who stand ready to fight by your side. Take these weapons you two. Take this power, and you may use it to defeat your enemies." It was then that a new power was given to both Kratos and Alethia.  
"I cannot give it to your friends, because it is very powerful black magic," he said, "but do not fear. The Three Fates tell me that one has this power in a different world." And that's when another vision of the future came to me as he spoke; this time it showed me protecting someone from demons from the Other Side. I then snapped out of my trance after Hades finished what he said.  
"I understand," I said to him.  
"Sora."  
"Yes, Lord Hades?"  
"I know how sad you and your siblings must be to lose your parents, but I'm impressed that you all pulled through and moved on."  
"Thank you, Lord Hades."  
"You are welcome. Now everyone, go with the gods of the worlds. Go forth in the name of the New Universe." And with these last words, Hades' face disappeared from the doorway. This cleared the way for us, and after one last look at Armand, we headed onward to find Pandora's Box.

When we got back to the Rings of Pandora, Kratos placed the skull in another doorway, and the water subsided into small puddles. The doorway revealed a room with a crank. We turned it, and then headed back out into the hallway. After so much turning of another crank, I thought I was going to get blisters from this. But in the end, we managed to align this room with another one (the one with the pool and light), and it lit the room we were in. This caused the platform we returned back into standing on to rise up higher and higher.  
"Your progess is impressive, everyone," Athena said to us after it stopped going higher, "but be warned. Once you ascend to the upper levels of the temple, you will not be able to return without Pandora's Box."  
"We understand," said Kratos and Alethia, bowing down in respect. Then they stood back up, and signaled us to continue on with them. The moment we stepped out of the room we were in, I nearly started to fall off what we were standing on but caught myself quickly. Because we were standing on a pair of hands, and the view down there was amazing, but one step and we could've died. Suddenly the hands extended out to a platform just below the head that we just got out of, and we ran across. But just as we reached safety, we saw something that made us prepare ourselves to fight again; a Grim Reaper Heartless who teamed up with some kind of monster that even I couldn't name. It twirled around its sythe staff, and then growled at us. But we were ready. As the girls and I took care of the monster, the rest of the gang took care of the Grim Reaper Heartless. But then, more came, so the girls and I took over for them on their side, while the guys took over for us on our side. It was a very long and excruciating battle, but in the end, we came out triumphant. But suddenly we looked ahead, and saw a shadow eatung something; we came closer and saw that it was a Harpie. Tinker Bell made a face of disgust at what the Harpie was eating, and Bobble looked like he was going to vomit at the sight of it.  
"It is a warning," said Alethia, "for me and Kratos."  
"What for?" Jose and Panchito asked her.  
"It is from our former master. Apparently the decision the two of us had made at the same time, different location, different battle, different enemy we almost lost our lives to. The decision that had cost us everything." Suddenly, I fell into a trance-like state once again, seeing bloodshed from both Kratos and Alethia's points of view. It turned out that Kratos almost lost his life to Barbarians, and Alethia almost lost hers to a different enemy. On that day, they both made the same wish; "ARES! Destroy my enemies, and my life is yours!" Then it turned to them swearing loyalty to Ares, them gaining the Blades and Arrows of Chaos, and then I woke up paralyzed with shock courtesy of the Harpie screeching at us because she spotted us.  
"Wretched beast," said Kratos and Alethia, "We know who it is you serve. Return to your master. Tell the God of War that we are 'his' no longer and that he is not safe while we roam the earth. We will find Pandora's Box, and use it to see him tremble in fear before us." And with that, the Harpie flew away to do just that. When it was gone, I collapsed onto the ground.  
"SORA!" Everyone called out. Panchito and Jose rushed over to help me up, and Alethia, taking a flask out of her pocket, quickly threw some water from it. It splashed all over my face, and it was just about enough to snap me out of my trance and paralysis fully.  
"Thanks you guys," I said to them, "I needed that."  
"Gosh," said Tora, "You must've seen a vision of the past that scared you."  
"I did, and then the Harpie snapped me out of it which caused me to be parylyzed with fear."  
Kratos then said to me, "It's all right now. You weren't involved in the bloodshed Alethia and I both caused. Now we better hurry. Pandora's Box awaits."  
"All right," I said to him, and then we ran onward to our goal; Pandora's Box.


End file.
